Mine is Yours
by MrsDoubleV
Summary: First Bangtan's Couple FF. This is GS(GenderSwitch) for Ukes. Warning: Rated M for first chapt Rated T for next chapt, typo(s). TaeKook/VKook/TaeJin/VJin/YoonJin and others. Gak bisa buat summary T.T langsung baca aja ya and please don't be a plagiator. Review juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Mine is Yours

Title : Mine is Yours

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Genre : Action(?), Drama, Friendship, Romance(?)

Rated : M

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin

Other Casts : Bangtan's members

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta Big Hit ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch), OC (Original Character), typo(s), bahasa non baku dan ada sedikit dirty talk, NC inside

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Lihat rated! M 18+ untuk -18, lebih baik out dari sini ya *pyong*

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Jam di dinding itu terus berdenting. Seorang namja mengerjapkan matanya tanda ia sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ruangan gelap yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hmmm hmmm" namja itu sulit bergerak karena tangan dan kakinya terikat di kursi yang ditempatinya mulutnya pun di bekap hingga ia sulit untuk berbicara.

Namja itu tidak kehabisan akal. Ia terus bergerak-gerak resah membuat kursi yang ditempatinya ikut bergoyang dan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak berusaha mencoba membuka ikatan tali.

Brakk

Namja itu beserta kursi yang di dudukinya terjatuh menyebabkan suara bedebum yang sangat keras. Namun ia berhasil melepaskan ikatan tali yang tadi mengikat tangannya. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia langsung melepaskan juga ikatan di kaki dan bekapan di mulutnya.

"Shit! Kali ini aku memang lengah. Lihat saja 'Gadis Gila' aku akan memastikan jika kau tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menangkapku!" Ujar namja itu sambil bergegas kabur dari tempat penyekapannya itu.

Tap Tap Tap

"Hei jangan lari!" Ujar seorang namja berbadan besar sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Sial! Apa boleh buat!"

Bugh Bugh

Namja itu segera melepaskan tinjunya kearah namja bertubuh besar yang berniat mengejarnya. Berkelahi bukanlah soal yang sulit untuk seorang pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo itu.

"Bodoh. Cih!"

"Wah keren sekali. Hai, apa kabar?" Ujar seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Cih! Dasar gadis gila! Aku tahu ini semua perbuatanmu!"

Yeoja berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada namja yang baru saja berusaha kabur itu. Ia menarik kerah bajunya dan menempelkan pistol tepat di kepalanya. Yeoja itu tersenyum simpul hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya malah jadi terkesan lucu bukan seram.

"Well, Tuan Taehyung, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini padamu. Hanya saja... Akhhh"

Dengan cepat namja yang bernama Taehyung itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan yeoja berambut hitam itu dari kerah bajunya. Sekarang yeoja itu yang sudah tidak bisa berkutik melihat Taehyung yang sudah mengunci geraknya. Taehyung mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan kuat hingga pistol yang sebelumnya di pegang olehnya pun terlepas.

"Dan aku tidak akan bersikap lemah pada seorang yeoja sekalipun. Apalagi itu kau, gadis gila!" Taehyung segera mendorong tubuh yeoja berjas itu hingga membentur dinding dengan cukup keras.

"Hah otteo? Jadi lebih baik yeoja sepertimu pulanglah ke rumah dan jadilah yeoja yang baik. Jangan suka mengikutiku, arra?"

Bughh

Taehyung pun langsung jatuh terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri di lantai setelah mendapatkan tendangan keras dari yeoja berpakaian hitam yang kini tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Dan aku bukan yeoja yang lemah!"

SKIP

"Selamat malam nona Jeon, anda ingin aku aku siapkan makan malam?" Ujar salah seorang maid pada Jungkook yang pulang dengan wajah berserinya.

"Ani, aku sudah kenyang. Oh tolong kau panggilkan Hoseok untuk membawa temanku ke kamarku. Ia ada di mobil." Ujar Jungkook sambil berlalu menuju ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya.

"Ne, nona Jeon." Ujar maid berwajah imut itu lalu bergegas pergi ke arah halaman belakang untuk memanggil maid lainnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara pintu di ketuk. Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di teras balkon kamarnya pun langsung kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maaf, nona. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan teman anda." Ujar seorang namja berwajah jenaka sambil merangkul Taehyung, 'teman' yang dimaksud oleh Jungkook.

"Rebahkan saja dia di tempat tidurku. Biarkan dia istirahat." Perintah Jungkook. Hoseok pun melakukan perintah itu tanpa membantahnya sedikitpun. Karena ia hanya maid disini dan ia tidak berani dengan nona majikan yang suka seenaknya itu.

Hoseok merebahkan tubuh Taehyung di tempat tidur king size milik nona majikannya. Setelah itu ia segera pamit untuk turun ke bawah tanpa ada niat mau mengganggu kegiatan yang akan dilakukan nona majikannya itu.

CKLEK

Jungkook segera mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah Hoseok keluar. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu balkonnya juga. Ia tidak ingin Taehyung kabur saat ia telah sadarkan diri. Jungkook membawa kunci-kunci itu bersamanya meski ia berniat ingin membersihkan diri.

SKIP

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Taehyung saat ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing dan perutnya masih terasa sakit karena tendangan Jungkook.

Taehyung segera membulatkan matanya saat ia mengingat Jungkook, seorang yeoja yang ia nilai gila. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa bulan ini, Taehyung selalu menjadi target incaran Jungkook setelah gadis itu pindah ke Bangtan University tempat mereka kuliah sekarang. Entah kenapa gadis itu selalu membuntuti dirinya kemana pun ia pergi, selalu mengawasinya, bahkan sering mengajaknya pergi. Namun Taehyung selalu menolak semua ajakannya membuat gadis itu geram dan mencoba menculiknya beberapa kali.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Baru saja Taehyung berniat bangkit namun pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampilkan Jungkook dengan balutan bathrobe putihnya dan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanya Jungkook sambil berjalan ke arah Taehyung.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku, hah? Belum puas selama ini kau mengganggu hidupku? Dasar menyebalkan! Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" Amarah Taehyung kembali meledak namun Jungkook hanya bersabar. Ia terdiam sambil memasang senyum bodohnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Taehyung.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memasang wajah polosnya membuat Taehyung semakin geram.

"Aku tidak sudi bersama gadis gila sepertimu! Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku!" Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook saat yeoja itu ingin menggenggam tangannya.

"Kasar sekali. Tapi aku senang. Kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini?" Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan erat melupakan rasa sakit pada tangannya yang tadi tanpa sengaja membentur sandaran tempat tidurnya yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Dasar gadis gila! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Taehyung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dari tubuhnya, namun Jungkook malah semakin memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu. Gomawo, aku senang sekali." Ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin frustasi.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, hah? Cepat katakan! Aku tidak mau terus berurusan denganmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau, kau, kau dan kau." Ujar Jungkook masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Aku? Tapi maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja. Jebal..." ujar Jungkook memelas.

"Tidak. Aku sudah di miliki orang lain. Dan aku sangat mencin-"

CUP

Jungkook langsung mengecup bibir Taehyung dan melumatnya perlahan. Ia melakukan itu karena ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Taehyung yang membuatnya semakin geram. Siapapun dia, Jungkook akan melenyapkannya dan membuat Taehyung hanya untuk dirinya, bukan yang lain.

"Hmm" Taehyung memberontak di dalam ciumannya, namun Jungkook malah menekan tengkuk Taehyung dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga terbaring di tempat tidur dengan posisi ia menindih tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bergerak resah dengan apa yang di lakukan Jungkook. Berulang kali ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar menjauh dari dirinya namun tak pernah berhasil.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung dengan kasar membuat sang empunya tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu langsung di ambil Jungkook untuk melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam goa hangat Taehyung. Lidahnya terus membelit, mendorong dan mengajak lidah Taehyung untuk bertarung.

Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya karena merasa Taehyung tak memberi respon apapun. Hanya dia yang menikmati ciuman itu dan ia sangat membencinya. Jungkook memposisikan dirinya duduk menimpa perut Taehyung yang masih terbaring di bawahnya. Jari-jari tangan Jungkook dengan usil mulai bermain-main di sekitar dada Taehyung yang masih berbalut kemeja putih yang di kenakannya.

"Hentikan Jeon Jungkook!" Teriak Taehyung saat Jungkook mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Taehyung.

"Ternyata kau memang mengingat namaku. Aku senang sekali, Taetae." Ujar Jungkook masih asik dengan kegitannya membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Taehyung hingga mengekspos tubuh bagian atas Taehyung dan perut sixpacknya yang masih belum jadi sempurna.

"Ya! Hen-hentikan! Pab-bo!" Ujar Taehyung terbata-bata saat jari-jari lentik Jungkook bermain-main di sekitar dada dan nipplenya.

"Wae? Bukankah ini mengasyikan?" Ujar Jungkook dan terus memainkan jari-jarinya di sekitar dada dan nipple Taehyung.

"Ahh hen-ti-kan!" Ujar Taehyung susah payah saat nipple kanannya dimanjakan oleh benda kenyal tanpa tulang milik Jungkook.

Jungkook masih terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Lidahnya terus bermain-main di sekitar dada dan nipple Taehyung sementara jari-jari tangannya kini sudah mengarah ke suatu tempat yang sangat privasi.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Taehyung yang sudah memerah.

Srekk

Jari-jari Jungkook kini sukses melepaskan celana yang di kenakan oleh Taehyung menyisakan sebuah boxer hitam dengan sesuatu yang terlihat menyembul di tengah. Jungkook tertawa dalam hatinya saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang semakin memerah.

Jungkook memundurkan sedikit posisi duduknya membuat 'milik'nya langsung bersentuhan dengan 'sesuatu' yang menyembul di balik boxer itu. Jungkook dengan sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat 'milik'nya jadi bergesekan dengan 'sesuatu' itu. Jungkook merasa dirinya memang sudah benar-benar gila sekarang namun ia tak peduli selama ia bisa mendapat kebahagiaannya.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh nikmat shhh sekalihhh" ujar Jungkook masih terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya meremas kemeja milik Taehyung yang masih menggantung di tubuh namja yang masih berusaha menahan hasratnya itu.

"Ahhh I'm wet shhh ahhh" Ujar Jungkook terengah dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Taehyung yang terlihat naik turun.

"Wae? Kenapa diam saja? Apa aku masih belum bisa memuaskanmu? Atau ak-"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung segera membalik posisi. Kini Jungkook yang jadi terbaring di tempat tidur. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya tanda ia terkejut berbeda dengan tatapan mata Taehyung yang terlihat seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan dan siap menyantap mangsanya.

Tanpa babibu Taehyung langsung menyambar bibir pink Jungkook membuat Jungkook terbelalak. Namun detik berikutnya ia memeluk tengkuk Taehyung dan menekannya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Taehyung semakin menuntut di dalam ciumannya. Ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook secara bergantian dan menggigitnya. Lidah Taehyung yang kini berhasil masuk ke dalam goa hangat Jungkook, mengajak lidah yeoja itu bertarung. Saling membelit, saling mendorong hingga membuat decakan-decakan saliva tercipta di dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"Engg" erang Jungkook saat tangan Taehyung meremas breast miliknya. Entah kapan Taehyung berhasil membuka ikatan bathrobenya dan membuat tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacatnya jadi terekspos sempurna.

"Ahhhh hmmm" erang Jungkook saat Taehyung terus meremas breast besarnya membuat dirinya serasa terbang.

"Ahh Taehhh" Jungkook semakin merasa lemas saat Taehyung menekan-nekan dan menjilat nipplenya yang sudah menegang.

Jungkook menekan kepala Taehyung agar Taehyung semakin dalam menghisap nipplenya. Ia menyukai apa yang Taehyung lakukan pada nipplenya. Taehyung yang mengerti terus meraup nipple atau puting susu itu seperti bayi yang rakus. Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang di rasakannya sekarang. Rasa nikmat tiada tara yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya dari siapapun.

"Ahh Taehhh akuhh basahhhh ahhh" ujar Jungkook susah payah saat merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Salahkan sendiri dirimu yang sudah kembali meliarkan singa jinak ini." Ujar Taehyung sukses membuat wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Ahh Taehh shhh hmmm" Teriak Jungkook saat Taehyung menjilat 'milik'nya dan menelan cairan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Kau sudah mengumpankan dirimu untuk singa lapar. Jadi salahkan saja dirimu nona kelinci jika aku akan memakanmu." Taehyung melepaskan boxer hitam yang di kenakannya menampilkan 'milik'nya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Taehyung mengocok miliknya sebentar hingga mengeluarkan suatu cairan putih. Jungkook yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menegak salivanya sendiri.

V segera menekuk kedua lutut Jungkook dan melebarkannya agar ia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke inti. Taehyung mengarahkan juniornya tepat di depan hole milik Jungkook. Sesekali Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya pun mencengkram sprai kuat-kuat. Merasa tak tega, Taehyung membatalkan niatnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran tempat tidur.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Sudah tidurlah." Ujar Taehyung lembut sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook pelan.

"Shi-shireo! Ak-aku tidak mau tidur! Jebal hmm..." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Ani, aku tidak mau..." tolak Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucap Jungkook tegas. Taehyung hanya bisa membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Jungkook tadi.

"A-akhhhh a-app-appo shhh" rintih Jungkook saat memaksa junior Taehyung masuk ke dalam hole nya. Ia merasa dirinya seperti di belah menjadi dua. Sakitnya luar biasa. Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook merasa kesakitan pun jadi tidak tega. Ia segera mengecup bibir pink yang sudah terlihat membengkak akibat aksi bejatnya tadi berharap cara itu dapat meredam rasa sakit yang didera Jungkook.

"Engg hmm" desah Jungkook lagi saat junior Taehyung sudah benar-benar masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole sempitnya.

"Sakit?" Tanya Taehyung yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Dan kau..." Taehyung membelalakan matanya saat melihat cairan merah mengotori sprai putih itu. Seakan mengerti maksud Taehyung, Jungkook kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jungkookie kau ter- ohhh"

Jungkook mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Junior Taehyung yang sekarang berada di dalamnya jadi terasa menyodok holenya semakin dalam. Jungkook memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara itu. Taehyung pun mau tidak mau ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Jungkook. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya dan kembali menghentakkannya masuk ke dalam hole Jungkook dengan kuat membuat Jungkook memekik nikmat saat junior itu berhasil menyentuh g spotnya.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuh Jungkook kembali di tempat tidur. Kemudian ia mengangkat satu kaki Jungkook ke atas dan menaruh dibahunya agar ia bisa lebih mudah mengeluar-masukkan juniornya. Tubuh Jungkook terhentak-hentak hebat, meski begitu ada rasa senang yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ahhh so tight! Shit!" Erang Taehyung kesal karena ia merasa juniornya seperti terjepit di dalam hole sempit Jungkook.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh di sanahh ahh" desah Jungkook. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprai nya kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

"Ahhh f*uck you Kook ahhh" teriak Taehyung melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Kedua manusia itu masih terus melanjutkan aktifitas panas mereka tanpa ada yang berniat untuk berhenti. Erangan dan desahan pun saling beradu dan memenuhi ruang kamar yang ikut menjadi terasa panas. Decitan tempat tidur dan suara kulit yang bertabrakan pun ikut mengiringi aktifitas Taehyung dan Jungkook. Hingga hari semakin bertambah malam dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

Cittt Citttt Cittt

Seorang yeoja terbangun saat sinar matahari tepat menusuk kedua matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan mencoba membiasakan sinar matahari pagi itu masuk ke matanya. Yeoja itu menguap lebar tanda jika ia masih mengantuk namun hari sudah pagi dan memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Ahhh appo..." rintihnya saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada bagian bawahnya.

"Tae?" Yeoja itu melihat ke samping kirinya tempat dimana semalam ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang namja yang dicintainya tidur bersamanya kini sudah tak ada disana.

"Tae? Kau dimana?" Panggil Jungkook namun tak ada jawaban apapun. Dengan susah payah ia pun bangun.

Dengan tubuh berbalut selimut, Jungkook berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar mandinya berharap jika Taehyung, namja yang dicintainya berada disana. Jungkook dapat merasa kesakitan yang amat sangat saat ia melangkahkan satu persatu kakinya ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

CKLEK

"Tae?" Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat saat tak mendapati Taehyung di dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Tae? Kau dimana?" Panggil Jungkook lagi. Namun yang dipanggil tetap tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Jungkook pun berjalan kembali ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berjalan terlalu lama lagi. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa saat ia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus bergerak. Dan mata Jungkook menangkap sesuatu. Ada secarik kertas di meja nakas di tempat tidurnya. Jungkook pun mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isi tulisan di sana.

'Aku sudah mengikuti apa keinginanmu, bukan? Dan sekarang aku minta kau jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi. Selamat tinggal. Taehyung.'

Jungkook merasa matanya memanas. Air mata tanpa sadar menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Sakit hati melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Namun ia sadar. Semua ini memang keinginannya dan Taehyung tidak pernah menginginkannya. Apa yang terjadi semalam berasal dari dirinya dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung. Semua salah dirinya dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh Taehyung. Jangan mengganggunya. Karena Taehyung saja sudah menuruti permintaan dirinya. Ia tidak mau menjadi gadis egois lagi. Ia harus menyerah dan menepati janjinya. Semoga dengan cara ini ia bisa membuat Taehyung dan dirinya bahagia. Ya, semoga saja.

SKIP

Seorang gadis cantik sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon sakura di dekat gerbang universitasnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang dan wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari senyuman. Tak lama sebuah motor besar berjalan memasuki gerbang universitas itu. Wajah gadis cantik itu semakin terlihat bahagia. Ia melambaikam tangannya ke arah seorang pemuda yang mengendarai motor besar itu.

"Chagiya..." gadis cantik itu merangkul lengan sang pemuda saat pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Pagi, chagi. Sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Aniya. Oh ya aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau harus memakannya, ne?" Ujar gadis itu sambil memberikan kotak bekal yang di pegangnya.

"Hmm pasti aku memakannya. Aku kan tidak ingin membuat Jinnieku marah karena aku tidak mau memakan masakanmu." Ujar sang pemuda lalu mencubit pelan pipi gadis yang memerah itu.

"Gomawo, Tae-ah... Saranghae..."

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan sakit hati. Air matanya pun sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menangis dan mencoba untuk tegar.

SKIP

Jungkook sedikit berlari saat baru saja tiba di universitasnya. Ia terlambat hari ini karenanya ia langsung berlari menuju kelas. Ia tidak ingin mendapat hukuman karena keterlambatannya. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia jadi tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil membawa beberapa buku.

Bukk

"Auu appo..." Jungkook jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut yang membentur aspal. Rasa perih dapat ia rasakan saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan aspal keras.

"Ahh joseonghamnida... Joseonghamnida... Gwenchana?" Tanya seorang gadis bermaksud membantu Jungkook untuk berdiri.

"Ne, nan gwenchana... Kamsahamnida..." balas Jungkook sungkan.

"Maaf aku jalan tidak lihat-lihat hingga membuatmu terjatuh seperti ini." Ujar gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Aniyo, ini salahku yang berlari dan tidak melihatmu, maaf..." Jungkook memberikan kembali tumpukan buku gadis yang terjatuh.

"Jinnie!"panggil seseorang namun aneh Jungkook merasa deg-degan saat mendengar suara orang itu.

"Jinnie! Ap-pa yang kau-" ucapan namja itu terpotong saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jungkook. Jungkook pun ikut membelalakan matanya membuat matanya yang bulat jadi bertambah besar.

"Ahh maaf... Aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi, maaf..." ujar Jungkook lalu langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Tae? Wae? Apa kau mengenalnya? Kau memperhatikannya terus." Ujar Jin menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

"Ani. Kajja kita juga harus ke kelas." Ajak Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan Jin masuk ke dalam gedung tempat kelas mereka berada.

SKIP

Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan kelasnya. Ia merasa penat. Kepalanya terasa pusing mengingat materi yang diajarkan tadi oleh dosennya. Jungkook butuh penyegaran sekarang. Ia bermaksud pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan panas itu.

"Satu Iced Cappucino dan double french fries." Ujar Jungkook sambil memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada sang bibi penjual minuman di kantin.

"Gomawo..." Jungkook membawa nampan berisi pesanannya untuk mencari tempat duduk. Namun sayang kantin iti terlalu ramai dan ia tidak menemukan tempat kosong.

"Hei! Duduk disini saja!" Tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Jungkook. Yeoja itu duduk tepat di samping Jungkook berdiri.

"A-ani, tidak usah. Aku akan membungkus makananku dan memakannya di taman saja." Tolak Jungkook.

"Eiii jangan seperti itu. Duduklah. Disini." Yeoja itu menarik tangan Jungkook untuk duduk. Jungkook melirik seorang namja yang duduk di samping yeoja tadi. Namja itu hanya memasang wajah datar nya dan enggan menatap dirinya.

"Ohh Tae tidak apa kan jika ia ikut bergabung dengan kita? Kasihan dia... Sudah tidak ada tempat kosong." Ujar yeoja itu yang hanya diangguki sang namja, Taehyung.

"Sudah. Duduklah. Jangan sungkan pada kami." Jin memaksa Jungkook untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ne, gomawo..." balas Jungkook dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jin.

"Oh ya kita belum berkenalan ya. Siapa namamu? Namaku Kim Seokjin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jin." Ujar Jin ramah pada Jungkook.

"Annyeong aku Jeon Jungkook. Tapi sunbae bisa memanggilku Jungkook saja." Jungkook balas memperkenalan dirinya dengan santai menghilangkan rasa gugup di hatinya.

"Heyy jangan panggil aku sunbae. Terdengar tidak enak sekali hahaha eh tunggu, Jeon Jungkook? Ahh apa kau tidak mengingatku, Kookie? Astaga aku tidak sadar jika kau Kookieku. Padahal baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kita saling berkiriman email ya." Ujar Jin senang membuat Taehyung mengerutkan kening melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"Ehh? Ahh astaga! Aku baru ingat! Jinnie eonnie kakak kelasku saat di L.A bukan? Astaga sudah lama kita tidak bertemu eonnie... Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing melihatmu, eon meski ya penampilanmu sekarang sedikit berubah." Balas Jungkook tak kalah senang. Taehyung di buat semakin bingung dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kau juga kelihatan berubah. Jadi tambah cantik. Oh ya, Kookie. Kenalkan, dia namjachinguku, namanya..."

"Kim Taehyung, kan?" Jawab Jungkook tanpa sadar.

"Wah ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"

"TIDAK!" Teriak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Ehh?"

"Hahaha chagi aku tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya kok hahaha mana mungkin aku mengenal yeoja seperti dia haha" ujar Taehyung sambil menekan tiap kata-katanya menghasilkan senyum sedih dari Jungkook.

"Hahaha ya eonnie, kami memang tidak saling mengenal kok. Aku hanya tahu karena teman-teman sekelasku ada yang suka membahas tentang Tae-Taehyung sunbae hehehe" balas Jungkook sambil mencoba bersikap biasa. Ia sadar jika sedaritadi Taehyung memelototinya.

"Ohh jika kalian sudah saling kenal tidak apa kok. Malah bagus aku senang jika saengku ini kenal dengan namjachinguku." Jin mengelus lembut rambut hitam Jungkook yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jungkook.

"Oh ya aku baru ingat ini tentang email terakhirmu itu. Kau cerita padaku jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang di kampus barumu. Karena kau kuliah disini berarti namja itu kuliah di sini juga bukan? Dan aku penasaran siapa dia. Aku ingin lihat siapa namja beruntung yang disukai olehmu itu, Kook." Ujar Jin membuat Jungkook menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ahh itu hmm..." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa ia harus bilang sejujurnya jika namja yang disukainya adalah namja yang duduk tepat disamping Jin kakak kelas yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri?

"Katakan saja. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Taehyung juga tidak akan memberitahu pada namja itu kok. Ya kan, Tae?"

"Haa? Ahh ya.." balas Taehyung tak kalah gugup.

"Ani, eon. Tidak ada yang aku sukai. Dulu ya aku memang sempat mengaguminya namun namja itu selalu menolakku. Jadi sekarang entahlah eon aku sedang belajar melupakannya. Lagipula namja di dunia ini bukan hanya dia saja bukan?" Ujar Jungkook berusaha tegar. Ia mencoba menahan air mata yang nyaris akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping berharap agar Jin ataupun Taehyung tidak bisa melihat wajah sedihnya.

"Aigoo... Jadi kau baru saja patah hati? Kasihan sekali saengku yang cantik ini... Lihat saja jika aku tahu siapa namja itu, aku akan meninjunya karena sudah membuat saengku jadi menangis seperti ini."

"Uhukkk uhukkk uhukkk" ucapan Jin tadi sukses membuat Taehyung tersedak makanannya.

"Waeyo, Tae-ah? Pelan-pelan saja makannya." Ujar Jin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung pelan.

Akhirnya Taehyung sudah tidak tersedak lagi. Ia bisa kembali menikmati makanannya seperti semula. Jin dan Jungkook pun terus mengobrol menceritakan semua yang telah mereka lalui mulai dari masa SMA mereka hingga masa sekarang. Jin selalu menceritakannya dengan wajah berbinar berbeda dengan Jungkook yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan hanya sesekali tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jin. Jungkook merasa tidak nyaman terus menerus berada disana. Selera makannya pun seketika lenyap apalagi saat melihat adegan mesra pasangan di hadapannya. Jungkook merasa mual dan ingin segera pergi dari sana. Namun ia sendiri merasa tidak enak pada Jin yang selalu baik padanya.

"Kookie, Tae-ah aku ingin ke toilet sebentar ya." Pamit Jin.

"Mau aku antar?" Tawar Taehyung.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Tae-ah. Sudah kau disini saja. Temani Jungkook makan disini. Jungkook aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Pamit Jin dan berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Selepas kepergian Jin, suasana di antara Taehyunh dan Jungkook membeku seketika. Tidak ada bahan obrolan di antara keduanya. Makanan di hadapan mereka pun jadi didiami dan seperti enggan mereka makan kembali. Mereka hanya fokus dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau masih ingin mengikutiku? Mana janjimu yang kau bilang kau tidak akan mengikutiku lagi, hah?" Ujar Taehyung to the point. Itulah yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jungkook sedaritadi.

"Sebenarnya aku memang ingin pergi. Tapi aku tidak enak pada Jin eonnie makanya aku..."

"Jangan jadikan Jin sebagai alasanmu untuk tetap disini. Pergilah aku muak melihatmu." Ujar Taehyung ketus. Jungkook merasa sangat sakit hati dengan ucapan Taehyung tadi. Ia ingin membalasnya namun ia juga ingat dengan janjinya dahulu. Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jungkook bangkit dan berniat pergi namun kata-kata Taehyung berikutnya semakin membuatnya sakit hati.

"Kalau bisa kau enyah dari hidupku, amkae."

.

.

.

.

.

Duh kok ya FF ini ceritanya aneh bin gaje banget ya? Astaga dari awal cerita sok-sokan action eh ujung-ujungnya kok ya jadi menye-menye gini fiuhh tapi ya sudahlah yang penting ini cerita bisa aku publish supaya makin banyak FF tentang Couple favorit aku TaeKook a.k.a VKook huehehe susah banget cari FF di FFN yang cast nya mereka. Rata-rata FF mereka di FFN udah aku baca semua :'( Oh ya makasih ya untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri dan menyediakan waktu untuk baca FF aneh bin gaje ini. Dan aku bingung FF ini mau dilanjut atau gimana. Takut jadi tambah aneh bin gaje sih huhuhu so see you^^/


	2. Chapter 2

Mine is Yours

Title : Mine is Yours (Chapt2)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Genre : Action(?), Drama, Friendship, Romance(?)

Rated : M

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin

Other Casts : Bangtan's members

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta Big Hit ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch), OC (Original Character), typo(s), bahasa non baku dan ada sedikit dirty talk, NC inside

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Lihat rated! M 18+ untuk -18, lebih baik out dari sini ya *pyong*

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Selepas kepergian Jin, suasana di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook membeku seketika. Tidak ada bahan obrolan di antara keduanya. Makanan di hadapan mereka pun jadi didiami dan seperti enggan mereka makan kembali. Mereka hanya fokus dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau masih ingin mengikutiku? Mana janjimu yang kau bilang kau tidak akan mengikutiku lagi, hah?" Ujar Taehyung to the point. Itulah yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Jungkook sedaritadi.

"Sebenarnya aku memang ingin pergi. Tapi aku tidak enak pada Jin eonnie makanya aku..."

"Jangan jadikan Jin sebagai alasanmu untuk tetap disini. Pergilah aku muak melihatmu." Ujar Taehyung ketus. Jungkook merasa sangat sakit hati dengan ucapan Taehyung tadi. Ia ingin membalasnya namun ia juga ingat dengan janjinya dahulu. Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jungkook bangkit dan berniat pergi namun kata-kata Taehyung berikutnya semakin membuatnya sakit hati.

"Kalau bisa kau enyah dari hidupku, amkae."

PLAKK

Jungkook sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Kata-kata Taehyung terakhir sudah terlalu membuat dirinya mendidih. Taehyung sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Amkae atau yang berarti wanita jalang. Kata-kata itu sudah benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Pada akhirnya Jungkook pergi dengan wajah merah padam dan air mata yang membanjiri pipi chubbynya. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di dalam kantin itu sampai menghentikan kegiatan kita hanya untuk melihat perdebatan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Selepas kepergian Jungkook, Taehyung hanya memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa amat sakit karena tamparan yang di dapatnya dari Jungkook. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi terlihat masih ada yang memperhatikannya, berbisik-bisik tentangnya bahkan ada juga yang hanya cuek tak peduli.

"Mian aku lama. Astaga Tae-ah kenapa pipimu? Kok merah begitu? Dan dimana Jungkook?" Tanya Jin penasaran karena melihat beberapa mahasiswa melihat ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Ia pun tidak menemukan Jungkook di kursinya tadi. Ia hanya bisa melihat makanan dan minuman Jungkook yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Ia pulang. Katanya ada urusan dadakan." Ujar Taehyung memberi alasan. Jin pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa pipimu? Merah sekali..."

"Ahh jangan sentuh. Sakit, Jinnie... Tadi ada nyamuk di pipiku dan aku refleks memukul dengan buku ini hehehe" ujar Taehyung memberi alasan yang sedikit aneh. Namun Jin hanya diam tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Kini mereka pun sudah kembali seperti semula. Saling mengobrol dan bersikap mesra terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikan pandangan orang lain yang sedaritadi masih ada yang terus memperhatikan. Mereka hanya menganggap orang-orang itu iri pada keharmonisan hubungan mereka.

SKIP

Brakk

Jungkook membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Tak lupa ia juga menguncinya dari dalam. Ia butuh waktu sendiri sekarang ini. Ia lemparkan tas bahkan sepatunya ke sembarang arah. Ia juga sudah tidak memperdulikan penampilannya ini yang sudah terlihat sangat berantakan. Matanya juga jadi terlihat sembab akibat menangis. Ia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal kepalanya. Ia menangis sepuas-puasnya disana. Dengan menangis mungkin ia bisa mengurangi rasa kecew dan sakit hatinya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nona? Ada apa? Apa nona baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamar Jungkook. Mungkin maid berwajah imutnya itu yang terlihat begitu khawatir dengan keadaan nona majikannya yang pulang dengan keadaan tak biasa.

"Jimin sudahlah... Mungkin nona memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Sudah kita kembali bekerja saja. Kau mau nona marah?" Ujar Hoseok yang ikut berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Baiklah nona. Aku kembali kerja ya. Dan jika nona butuh apa-apa, panggil aku saja." Jawab Jimin akhirnya dan pergi kembali ke dapur.

Jungkook tau jika maid dan buttlernya khawatir akan keadaannya yang pulang dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini namun ia lebih memilih menangis daripada meladeni maid dan buttlernya itu. Menangis bisa membuat hatinya menjadi lebih baik meski hanya sedikit.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Jungkook dapat mendengar suara dentingan jam dinding di kamarnya yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Kini Jungkook duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya yang memandang kosong ke arah sebuah foto yang dipegangnya. Jungkook sudah berhenti menangis sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan maid nya juga sudah mencoba beberapa kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook namun tak pernah dibukakan oleh Jungkook. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam namun Jungkook sama sekali belum keluar kamar membuat maid nya khawatir karena Jungkook belum menyentuh makan malamnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ku bilang aku ingin sendiri! Jangan ganggu aku!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Ta-tapi nona harus makan... Sejak tadi sore nona belum menyentuh makan nona." Ujar Jimin susah payah berharap nona majikannya itu mau makan.

"Aku tidak butuh makan! Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri! Pergi!" Teriak Jungkook lagi. Jimin pun mau tidak mau pergi. Ia meninggalkan nampan berisi sepiring makanan dan segelas air di meja di dekat pintu kamar Jungkook berharap jika nanti nona majikannya itu mungkin akan memakan makan malamnya.

Hening. Tidak ada suara lagi yang di keluarkan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook terus menatap kosong foto yang setia di pegangnya daritadi. Di dalam foto itu terlihat seorang namja berambut orange yang sedang mendrible sebuah bola basket. Itu adalah foto Taehyung yang pernah Jungkook ambil saat pertandingan basket antar universitas.

"Aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu. Namun kenapa sangat sulit? Sakit disini, Tae. Sakit..." sebelah tangan kiri Jungkook memegangi dada kirinya.

"Aku memang bodoh, Tae. Aku terlalu bodoh sampai aku bisa mencintaimu!"

"Taehyung aku benci kau! Arghhh"

Jungkook berteriak saat merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya. Ia mengelus perut itu perlahan berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Jungkook mencoba berjalan keluar kamar untuk memanggil Jimin ataupun Hoseok. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di perutnya lagi.

"Ji-Jimin ahhh Hos-Hoseok tolong ahhh ak-aku..." ujar Jungkook dengan susah payah hingga sudah tidak sadarkan diri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Jungkook mengurung diri dan tidak kuliah. Sejak kejadian hari dimana Jungkook pingsan itu, Jimin dan Hoseok, maid dan buttler nya langsung membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit. Mereka begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Jungkook yang belakangan ini juga sering pingsan seperti ini. Mereka juga sudah mencoba menghubungi Tuan dan Nyonya Besar Jeon namun tak pernah bisa dihubungi membuat mereka semakin panik. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdualah yang di kejutkan dengan diagnosa yang diberikan oleh dokter.

"Nona, sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku membawakan makanan kesukaan nona. Nona makan, ya." Rayu Jimin namun Jungkook hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke arah balkon kamarnya.

Pranggg

Jungkook menepis tangan Jimin hingga makanan itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Jimin terkejut dengan perlakuan nona majikannya itu barusan. Namun ia tetap sabar mengingat sifat nona majikannya ini yang kadang sering berubah-ubah.

"Oh ya nona. Tadi Nyonya besar menelpon dan bilang jika ia ingin nona menghubungi mereka jadi-"

"Aku ingin Taeku..." lirih Jungkook.

"N-ne?" Jimin tidak bisa mendengar dengan begitu jelas ucapan Jungkook barusan.

"Aku ingin Taeku... Aku ingin Taehyung disini..." lirih Jungkook di barengi dengan air mata.

"Nona?" Jimin berusaha mendekati nona majikannya untuk menenangkan nonanya. Namun Jimin ragu ia takut jika nona nya akan marah jika ia bertambah mendekat.

"Taehyung hiks hiks Taehyung hiks" akhirnya dengan keberanian Jimin mencoba memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook sama sekali tidak menolak pelukan Jimin malah tangisnya jadi bertambah keras saat Jimin memeluknya. Jimin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jungkook berharap Jungkook bisa lebih tenang.

"Uljima, ne... Jangan menangis... Ya nanti Taehyung pasti akan datang. Jangan menangis..." Jimin menenangkan. Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. Ia terlalu lemah sekarang dan ia sangat membutuhkan sandaran.

Jimin mendengar dengkuran halus dan nafas yang teratur. Saat Jimin menoleh, Jungkook sudah tertidur. Dahinya berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan pipinya pun basah dengan air mata. Perlahan Jimin membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di tenpat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Setelahnya ia kembali membenahi pecahan piring yang terjatuh perlahan takut membangunkan Jungkook.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kamar Jungkook kembali di ketuk. Jimin bisa melihat Hoseok berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah bingung. Hoseok mengisyaratkan jika ada tamu yang datang dan ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook. Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Jimin turun ke lantai satu dan melihat Hoseok berdiri bersama seorang yeoja bertubuh langsing dan berparas cantik. Ia tersenyum pada Jimin saat Jimin menoleh kepadanya.

"Maaf, apa anda yang bernama Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin membuat yeoja itu membulatkan matanya.

"Ahh maaf. Aku salah, Taehyung kan nama seorang namja ya. Mian tapi jika kau mengenalnya bisakah anda mengajaknya kemari?" Ujar Jimin dengan sopan.

"Ahh n-ne. Dia temanku. Lalu ada keperluan apa aku harus mengajaknya kem-"

"Ini permintaan nona Jeon." Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Ne, nanti aku akan mengajaknya." Ujar yeoja itu meski terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Gomawo nona..."

"Seokjin."

"Gomawo nona Seokjin. Nona Jeon ada di kamarnya. Ia sedang istirahat. Ada bisa melihatnya tapi jangan mengganggu tidurnya karena ia baru saja tertidur." Ujar Jimin mempersilakan Jin melihat Jungkook.

Hoseok mengantar Jin menuju ke kamar Jungkook. Hoseok membuka knop pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu perlahan takut membangunkan Jungkook yang sedang tertidur setelahnya Hoseok meninggalkan Jin di dalam.

Jin berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur dimana Jungkook sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Jin memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang terlihat berbeda. Seminggu tidak bertemu dan Jin bisa melihat Jungkook yang lebih terlihat kurus. Pipi chubby Jungkook pun kini berubah menjadi sedikit tirus dan terlihat sangat pucat. Kantung mata hitam pun tercetak jelas di bawah kedua mata bulat Jungkook. Jin miris melihat keadaan Jungkook sekarang. Jin mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook. Ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang terasa dingin.

"Kookie? Waeyo? Kenapa kau jadi begini? Dimana Kookie yang selama ini aku kenal? Dimana Kookie yang kuat? Apakah namja itu begitu berharga untukmu?" Ujar Jin sedikit pelan takut membangunkan Jungkook.

"Aku mengenalmu sebagai yeoja yang tegar. Yeoja yang terlihat selalu ceria di balik kesendirianmu. Kau selalu bilang padaku jika kita harus hidup dengan ceria dan tegar meski di dalam keadaan terpuruk sekalipun. Tapi kau sendiri tidak membuktikan perkataanmu." Lanjutnya lirih.

Jin terus menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Sesekali ia juga mengelus pipi pucat Jungkook. Jungkook bergerak sedikit di dalam tidurnya membuat Jin berhenti mengelus pipi Jungkook. Ia takut membangunkan Jungkook. Beruntung Jungkook kembali tertidur. Jin merasa ada yang mengganggu tidur Jungkook. Dahi dan alis Jungkook terus saja berkerut dan bibirnya juga terus menggumamkan sesuatu.

"T-Tae..." igau Jungkook dalam tidurnya. Jin membulatkan mata saat ia mendengar igauan Jungkook itu.

"Tae? Taehyung? Mungkinkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Jin kini sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Jin menangkap sesuatu. Ia melihat sebuah buku bersampul putih yang terletak di atas meja nakas di tempat tidur Jungkook. Perlahan Jin mengambil buku itu. Ia nampak sangat penasaran.

Kookie's Diary ^^

Jin bisa melihat sebuah tulisan besar terpampang di halaman pertama buku bersampul putih itu menandakan jika itu adalah diary milik Jungkook. Dengan perasaan was-was Jin membuka halaman selanjutnya. Namun ia menutup buku itu kembali detik berikutnya.

"Astaga! Aku sudah lancang membuka diary Kookie. Tapi..." Jin menatap kembali ke arah Jungkook yang masih tertidur.

"Mianhae, Kook. Jeongmal mianhae..." Jin kembali membuka buku diary itu dengan hati yang tegang.

30 Desember 2010

Hari ini aku kembali ke Seoul, kota kelahiranku. Ahh aku sangat senang sekali. Mungkin dengan disini aku bisa mendapat banyak teman tidak seperti di L.A, semua orang menjauhiku dan tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Memang apa salahku? Apa orang Asia selalu di pandang sebelah mata disana? Ahh sudahlah yang penting sekarang aku senang aku bisa kembali ke Seoul mes. Hari ini aku pergi jalan-jalan ke tempat bermain ice skating. Wah ternyata bermain ice skating disini tidak kalah menyenangkan dengan bermain ice skating di L.A. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak pandai dalam bermain ice skating sampai aku beberapa terjatuh di atas es. Memalukan memang tapi tak apa aku menikmatinya. Saat aku terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya, ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku dan aku pun tidak jadi terjatuh. Ternyata ia seorang namja dengan mantel berwarna hitam dan sebuah topi rajut berwarna putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis dan berkata "Hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi." lalu kembali bermain ice skating lagi ahh sungguh aku merasa jantungku berdetak jadi lebih cepat dan pipiku memanas. Pasti wajahku sudah memerah di hadapan malaikatku itu. Dan aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya ahhh pabbo Kook! Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.^^

31 Desember 2010

Hari ini aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di Myeondong. Aku tak menyangka disana sangat ramai. Aku banyak melihat pengunjung mulai dari anak-anak bahkan sampai kakek nenek disana. Mulai dari ramai bersama keluarga, berdua bersama pasangan dan sendirian seperti aku hehe aku dengar jika malam pergantian tahun di sini akan diadakan pesta kembang api. Aku sangat suka dengan kembang api makanya aku memaksakan diri untuk datang disini meski harus berdesak-desakan dengan para pengunjung lainnya. Aku berdiri di depan sebuah kedai penjual minuman hangat. Aku membeli satu cup cokelat hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Baru saja aku ingin meminum minumanku, aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongku dari belakang membuat aku terkejut dan minumanku pun jatuh. Aku menegok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang seenaknya mendorongku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku melihat 'dia' yang sedang mencoba mengatur nafas. Ia masih mengenakan mantel hitamnya namun tidak dengan topi rajutnya hingga aku bisa melihat rambut orange nya. Sosok itu begitu menghipnotisku hingga aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku mendengarnya ia berkata "Lihat-lihatlah ke kanan kiri saat akan menyebrang kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil seandainya aku tidak mendorongmu ke pinggir." Oh Tuhan apa dia memang benar malaikat penolongku? Dan pabbo Kook! Aku lupa lagi mengucapkan terima kasih padanya haisshhh

11 Januari 2011

Pagi ini aku memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks rumahku. Aku merasa bosan di rumah dan aku merasa sepi. Appa dan eomma tidak ada. Yang ada hanya Jimin dan Hoseok yang sibuk membersihkan rumah. Aku melewati sebuah lapangan basket. Aku melihat ada beberapa namja yang sedang asik bermain disana. Aku pun mendudukan diriku di pinggir lapangan. Meski udara masih terasa dingin namun mereka terlihat sangat semangat bermain. Aku memperhatikan cara bermain mereka yang seperti atlet. Dan ada satu namja yang menarik perhatianku. Namja berambut orange itu selalu bisa mengecoh namja lainnya dan berkali-kali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Aku terlalu serius melihatnya sampai ada seseorang yang berteriak padaku. Hidungku sakit karena terkena lemparan bola berwarna orange itu. Pedih sekali rasanya. Namja yang bermain basket tadi segera mengerubungiku dan meminta maaf padaku. Namja berambut orange itu terlihat begitu khawatir ia memegang hidungku dan menempelkan plester pada hidungku yang terluka. Astaga aku rasa wajahku pasti memerah karena wajahnya yang sangat begitu dekat. Matanya. Ahhh aku suka matanya. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkan dia? Apa aku menyukainya?

14 Januari 2011

Hari ini hari Valentine harusnya aku merayakannya bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Namun appa dan eomma saja tidak ada disini. Temanpun aku tidak punya. Aku sendirian. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Namsan Tower. Aku dengar setiap hari Valentine, disana selalu di adakan acara spesial. Aku melihat banyak para pasangan disana. Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama sambil memegang sebuah lampion yang akan mereka terbangkan. Aku jadi sedikit iri. Aku datang hanya sendiri dan aku tidak mendapat lampion karena lampion itu khusus di berikan bagi para pasangan. Ishh andai aku punya pacar huaaa... Tapi ada yang menepuk bahuku dan astaga orang yang menepuk bahuku itu dia! Namja berambut orange yang sering aku temui dan diam-diam membuat jantungku berdetak tidak menentu. Dia menawariku menerbangkan lampion itu bersamanya. Tentu saja aku senang. Pstt aku dengar jika para pasangan menerbangkan lampion itu bersama, maka cinta mereka abadi. Berarti cinta aku dan namja berambut orange itu abadi dong? Hahaha kamu terlalu berharap Kookie

20 Maret 2011

Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk kuliah. Aku kuliah di Bangtan university jurusan Classic Art. Gedung universitas itu sangatlah besar dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana kelasku berada. Beruntung aku melihat namja berambut orange yang sering aku temui belakangan ini. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri menghampirinya dan menanyakan letak kelasku berada. Dan dia mengantarku ke tempat dimana kelasku berada astaga betapa senangnya aku. Dia juga memberitahukan namanya padaku. Uhh aku jadi tampak seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Kim Taehyung nama yang cocok untuk namja tampan sepertinya. ^^

Jin menengang saat membaca diary itu. Dan tebakannya benar jika namja yang selama ini di sukai oleh Jungkook adalah Taehyung, kekasihnya. Jin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia menepuk pipinya berharap ia bermimpi.

"Kookie? Jadi namja itu, Taehyung? Namjachinguku?"

Dengan tangan gemetar dan dada yang sesak, Jin mencoba kembali membuka lembar demi lembar diary milik Jungkook. Ia tidak membaca seluruhnya namun disana ia bisa melihat ada beragam foto Taehyung yang tertempel di setiap lembar diary Jungkook. Mulai dari Taehyung yang sedang bermain basket, makan di kantin bahkan sampai tertidur di kelas. Jin merasa Jungkook memang benar-benar menyukai sosok Taehyung.

14 April 2011

Mungkin sudah hampir sebulan lamanya aku menjadi stalker Tae-Tae. Tae-Tae? Itu nama panggilanku untuknya hehe aku selalu mengikutinya dari pagi kadang hingga malam hari. Aku rasa aku memang sudah mulai gila. Ya gila karena rasa sukaku padanya semakin hari semakin besar. Entah mengapa aku sangat sangat mengaguminya. Aku selalu berjalan 100 meter di belakangnya mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Bahkan aku tahu dimana ia tinggal sekarang. Rumahnya hanya beda beberapa blog dari rumahku dan itu mempermudah aku untuk mengetahui kesehariannya. Mungkin aku memang sudah seperti penjahat sekarang. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan tidak berani terang-terangan menyatakan suka padanya yang ada nanti aku malah dijauhi olehnya huhh aku kan tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku selalu bangun pagi-pagi dan menunggunya di dekat rumahnya setiap pagi, menunggunya keluar kelas bahkan terkadang diam-diam aku mengikutinya pergi dengan teman-temannya. Tapi dari ini semua aku berhasil membuat catatan tentang semua kesukaannya. Aku hebat bukan? Hehehe

Jin mau tidak mau tersenyum membaca diary Jungkook saat itu. Ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang di rasakan Jungkoom di setiap tulisannya. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana tingkah Jungkook yang harus sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak di ketahui oleh Taehyung. Pasti tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

Jin kembali membalik lembar lainnya. Ia terus membacanya senyum terukir di bibirnya seolah ia merasakan bagaimana perasaan Jungkook saat itu. Namun Jin merasa tercekat saat membaca tulisan Jungkook.

5 November 2011

Dia mengetahuinya! Bagaimana ini? Dia tahu jika aku yang selama ini mengikutinya! Sekarang ia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan sinis saat ia tahu jika akulah stalker nya. Huu aku sedih di tatap seperti itu olehnya. Dia marah padaku. Ia bilang aku harus berhenti mengikutinya tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau. Terkadang aku sampai nekad masih mengikutinya. Bahkan kata-kata kasar yang ia ucapkan padaku hanya aku anggap sebagai angin lalu saja. Mungkin benar katanya jika aku terlalu terobsesi padanya. Aku mengakuinya bahkan di hadapannya aku berani menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi aku selalu di tolak dan itulah yang membuat aku berbuat nekad.

Jin terus membalik lembaran demi lembaran itu. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook pada Taehyung.

12 Desember 2011

Rencanaku gagal! Ahh payah! Dia tidak masuk ke dalam jebakanku! Padahal aku sudah yakin jika rencana ini berhasil. Ternyata ia memang cerdik. Huu aku harus memikirkan cara lain dan harus berhasil!

16 Desember 2011

Rencanaku berhasil! Aku berhasil menculiknya! Memang sih rencana ini terlihat sangat kejam tapi aku kehabisan akal. Dan hanya rencana ini yang terlintas. Mian Tae-Tae aku sampai menendang perutmu dengan kuat habis kau mengataiku yeoja lemah. Aku kan sangat membenci jika orang lain mengataiku lemah :( Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf aku kan sudah memberikan padamu sesuatu yang paling berhargaku padamu. Kau menyukainya kan? Ne, aku juga sangat-sangat menyukainya. Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu, Tae-Taeku. Bahkan tubuhku pun aku rela berikan untukmu dan hanya padamu, Tae... Saranghae^^

Jin merasa kepalanya dihantam batu berukuran besar saat membaca tulisan Jungkook tadi. Ia menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih tertidur di hadapannya. Ia tidak yakin jika Jungkook yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai yeoja yang polos bisa berbuat seperti itu.

17 Desember 2011

Kau kejam, Tae... Kau sangat kejam... Aku pikir setelah semua yang aku lakukan, yang aku berikan padamu itu membuatmu menjadi milikku. Nyatanya? Kau malah memintaku agar menjauh darimu dan tidak mengusikmu lagi. Aku akui aku yang salah disini. Semua terjadi juga berawal dari diriku. Jika Tuhan mau menyalahkan seseorang dalam dosa besar ini, aku memang yang lebih pantas di salahkan disini. Tapi Tae, tak adakah perasaan setitikpun untukku? Apa kau melakukannya hanya karena kau seorang laki-laki? Haaa aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Aku yang akan menanggung dosa ini sendirian. Ya, hanya aku. Gomawo, Tae..

8 Februari 2012

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Belakangan ini aku selalu merasa pusing dan juga mual. Jimin bahkan pernah bilang ia sempat menemukanku pingsan di kamarku. Ada apa ya denganku? Apa ini karena aku yang terlalu sering memikirkanmu hingga tidak memperhatikan tubuhku?

14 Maret 2012

Jimin memaksaku agar aku pergi ke dokter karena katanya semakin lama aku terlihat semakin lemah. Karena aku bosan terus diingatkan seperti itu olehnya, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit. Aku yakin aku baik-baik saja tak ada penyakit yang serius yang akan menyerangku sampai dokter menyatakan jika aku sedang mengandung. Aku tentu saja terkejut. Aku meminta dokter untuk memeriksaku ulang bisa saja kan dokter salah mendiagnosa. Aku pun di periksa ulang dan hasilnya tetap sama. Aku hamil. Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku menagis atau senang sekarang? Dan jika aku hamil, berarti ini adalah anak... Taehyung?

Lagi-lagi Jin merasa seperti terhantam jatuh ke bumi. Ia tidak menyangka jika yeoja polos di hadapannya yang sedang tertidur itu ternyata sedang membawa sebuah nyawa di dalam perutnya.

12 Maret 2012

Aku melihatmu bersama yeoja itu, Tae. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku melihat kau begitu mesra dengan kekasihmu itu? Dan kita bertemu lagi bukan di depan gedung universitas kita? Aku dan kekasihmu tadi sempat tidak sengaja bertabrakkan. Tapi dari tatapanmu aku bisa membaca jika kau menuduhku sengaja melakukan hal itu padanya. Sungguh tak ada niatan sedikitpun dariku untuk mengganggumu lagi apalagi kekasihmu. Aku tidak ingin mengusik kebahagianmu bersamanya. Aku harap kamu percaya padaku.

24 Maret 2012

Lagi-lagi kau bersamanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku tahu kekasihmu itu adalah Jin eonnie. Aku mengenalnya, sangat. Bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti eonniku sendiri. Ia sangat baik, perhatian dan juga pintar. Kau memang sangat pintar memilih kekasih. Aku senang jika kau bahagia meski ya aku akui memang masih ada rasa cemburu di hatiku melihat kemesraan kalian. Tapi...

Tak ada kelanjutan di dalam tulisan diary itu. Airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jin. Ia merasakan bagaimana beban yang saat ini sedang ditanggung oleh Jungkook. Ia merahasiakan kehamilannya dari Taehyung hanya karena ia ingin Taehyun bahagia bersamanya. Jin merasa yang menjadi orang jahat disini. Karena dirinya Jungkook jadi tidak mau memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada harus merusak kebahagiaan Taehyung. Jungkook lebih mementingkan kebahagiaannya Taehyung daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Jin harus memberitahukan jika Jungkook mengandung anaknya.

Jin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Jin memasukan buku diary Jungkook ke dalam tasnya. Ia harus memberikan itu pada Taehyung agar Taehyung mengetahui kebenarannya.

SKIP

Jin kini berada di taman universitasnya. Ia mengajak Taehyung untuk bertemu disana. Ia berencana akan memberikan buku diary Jungkook padanya. Sudah hampir setengah lamanya Jin menunggu Taehyung disana namun Taehyung belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan itu membuat Jin gelisah. Ia sudah tidak sabar menyerahkan diary itu untuk Taehyung.

GREB

Tiba-tiba Jin merasakan ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menutup kedua matanya. Jin sangat mengetahui jika itu adalah Taehyung. Jin melepaskan kedua tangan Taehyung dari matanya. Dengan begitu ia bisa melihat wajah gembira Taehyung. Melihat wajah itu, Jin jadi teringat akan Jungkook lagi. Wajah Taehyung begitu bertolak belakang dengan Jungkook sekarang ini. Ia merasa miris.

"Waeyo Jinnie? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Tanya Taehyung menyadarkan Jin dari lamunannya.

"Mian.." balas Jin sambil mencoba tersenyum pada Taehyung meski pikirannya masih di penuhi dengan Jungkook.

"Oh ya ada apa kau menyuruhku ketemu disini? Dan mian aku sedikit terlambat tadi karena aku tidak mengecek ponselku." Jelas Taehyung.

"Ne, tidak apa. Hmm aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Jin sambil membuka dan mencari-carinya di dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Apa? Bekal lagi? Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Bekal buatanmu sangat enak sih dan ohhh apa ini? Buku?" Taehyung terlihat bingung saat Jin memberinya sebuau buku padanya.

"Bawa dan bacalah. Buku ini sangat penting untukmu." Jelas Jin.

"Hah? Memang ini buku apa?" Taehyung masih terlihat bingung dengan buku bersampul putih yang di pegangnya itu.

"Itu buku diary milik Jungkook."

DEG

.

.

.

Hahhhh aduh sumpah ide jadi buntu makanya FF ini jadi tambah aneh bin gaje bin bertele-tele. Mian readersdul semua jika FF ini kurang memuaskan dan ceritanya pun pasaran banget hahh maaf karena aku juga masih baru-baru menekubi dunia tulis menulis FF tapi sekalinya buat temanya berat ya huaaaa mian.. oh ya FF ini sepertinya bakal cepat tamat. Kemungkinan chapt depan itu chapt ending nya. Kok cepet ya? Ya karena aku udah kehabisan ide banget nih kan T^T

.

Balasan Reviews:

* .735 : Gomawo pujiannya... terharu? Apa ceritanya terlalu sedihkah? Menurut aku FF ini ceritanya malah sedikit aneh dan banyak yang janggal hehe Ini udah di coba fast update kok. Gomawo ya udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review. Aku jadi semangat untuk lanjutin FF ini :)

*xxchancimit : Wah dapet temen shipper VKook nih heheh iya disini Jungkook memang yang keliatan paling tersiska banget duh rasanya pengen peluk di deh huhu gomawo ya udah review dan ini chapt 2 nya hehe mudah"an suka mian ya kalo jadinya gak sesuai harapan krn lg dikjr deadline nih hehe

*tao-ghel : Iya aku buat FF GS dan Jungkook yang jadi yeojanya hehe gomawo untuk kritiknya akan aku coba perbaiki dan jangan segan-segan untuk kasih kritik yang pedas kalo ada yang gak disuka. Aku akan senang hati menerimanya karena itu yang aku butuhkan hehe

*ihjcbe : Shipper VKook juga? Huaa kita sama hehe aku juga begitu karena jarang ada FF VKook, akhirnya aku nekad buat FF ini hueheh tapi hasil FF ini benar-benar jauh dari harapan :( mian ya chingu :( dan taraaa ini udah di next kok super cepatkah? Haha smoga suka ya sama chapt ini :)

.

Oh ya aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banget buat para readersdul yang udah review. Aku tahu kok FF ini memang gak gitu menarik makanya yang review juga sedikit tapi aku seneng masib ada yang suka FF aneh bin gaje bin bertele-tele ini. Dan makasih juga untuk saran dan kritik yang diberikan. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak... bye^^


	3. Chapter 3

Mine is Yours

Title : Mine is Yours (Chapt3)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin

Other Casts : Bangtan's members

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta Big Hit ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch), OC (Original Character), typo(s), bahasa non baku dan ada sedikit dirty talk, NC inside

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Lihat rated! M 18+ untuk -18, lebih baik out dari sini ya *pyong*

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Tiba-tiba Jin merasakan ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menutup kedua matanya. Jin sangat mengetahui jika itu adalah Taehyung. Jin melepaskan kedua tangan Taehyung dari matanya. Dengan begitu ia bisa melihat wajah gembira Taehyung. Melihat wajah itu, Jin jadi teringat akan Jungkook lagi. Wajah Taehyung begitu bertolak belakang dengan Jungkook sekarang ini. Ia merasa miris.

"Waeyo Jinnie? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Tanya Taehyung menyadarkan Jin dari lamunannya.

"Mian.." balas Jin sambil mencoba tersenyum pada Taehyung meski pikirannya masih di penuhi dengan Jungkook.

"Oh ya ada apa kau menyuruhku ketemu disini? Dan mian aku sedikit terlambat tadi karena aku tidak mengecek ponselku." Jelas Taehyung.

"Ne, tidak apa. Hmm aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Jin sambil membuka dan mencari-carinya di dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Apa? Bekal lagi? Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Bekal buatanmu sangat enak sih dan ohhh apa ini? Buku?" Taehyung terlihat bingung saat Jin memberinya sebuau buku padanya.

"Bawa dan bacalah. Buku ini sangat penting untukmu." Jelas Jin.

"Hah? Memang ini buku apa?" Taehyung masih terlihat bingung dengan buku bersampul putih yang di pegangnya itu.

"Itu buku diary milik Jungkook."

DEG

Tak ada komentar dari Taehyung. Ia hanya melihat Jin dan buku bersampul putih itu secara bergantian. Ia meminta penjelasan dari Jin maksud dari dirinya memberikan buku itu.

"Aku mau kau membacanya. Ini tentang Jungkook, tentangmu dan tentang..." Jin menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia ingin Taehyung mengetahuinya sendiri dari buku diary yang ia berikan.

"Tapi Jinnie..."

"Bacalah, Tae. Ini demi kebaikan kita semua." Ujar Jin sambil menatap sendu ke arah Taehyung.

"Tapi untuk apa kau memberikan i-ini untukku? Jelaskan padaku alasannya." Taehyung mendesak Jin untuk memberikan alasan kenapa dirinya harus membaca buku diary milik yeoja yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Tae. Maaf aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau harus membacanya, Tae." Pamit Jin dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam bingung.

.

.

.

Taehyung melemparkan tas miliknya ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya juga di tempat tidur. Ia merasa tubuhnya lelah setelah mengikuti latihan basket di universitasnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dan wajah Jungkook terbayang disana membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan dia? Gadis gila itu! Ck!" Umpat Taehyung kesal. Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap bisa menghilangkan bayangan Jungkook. Namun nihil bayangan itu masih tetap ada. Ia melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan memanggil namanya dengan manja.

"Lupakan, Taehyung! Lupakan!" Taehyung memejamkan matanya namun bayangan Jungkook yang tersenyum padanya masih bisa ia bayangkan di otaknya.

"Ishh sialan! Kenapa wajahnya selalu muncul sih! Shit!" Umpat Taehyung.

Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Ia kemudian membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil buku bersampul putih yang diberikan oleh Jin padanya tadi siang. Taehyung menatap buku itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa Jinnie memberiku buku diary gadis gila itu padaku? Apa si gadis gila itu sengaja memberikannya pada Jin untuk memberitahukan jika namja yang disukainya adalah aku dan memohon pada Jin untuk merelakan aku untuknya? Licik sekali kau Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung mulai menyimpulkan seenaknya. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremuk buku itu membuat buku itu sedikit terlipat lalu melemparkannya ke sembarangan arah.

Pluk

Taehyung merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari buku bersampul putih yang sudah nyaris tak berbentuk mengingat betapa kasarmya perlakuan Taehyung pada buku tak bersalah itu. Taehyung mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh itu. Sebuah foto. Di dalam foto itu terlihat foto dimana Taehyung sedang tertidur di dalam kelas di saat dosen sedang menjelaskan materi. Taehyung membulatkan matanya melihat foto dirinya yang seperti itu.

23 Maret 2011, 10:05 (Communication Class)

Wajah Taehyung yang tertidur itu sangat menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin mencubitnya. Mimpikan aku dimimpimu, Tae :)

Taehyung membaca keterangan yang ada di balik foto itu dengan mulut menganga. Taehyung segera mengambil kembali buku bersampul putih itu dan beberapa foto yang berserakan di lantai.

30 Maret 2011, 15:45 (Lapangan Basket)

Wah tampan ia terlihat sangat tampan jika berkeringat seperti itu. Hihihi semangat, Tae :)

14 April 2011, 19:17 (Taman Bermain)

Astaga kau bahkan masih tetap terlihat tampan meski wajahmu jadi penuh dengan es krim ulah teman-temanmu itu hihihi

Taehyung melihat bermacam-macam foto dirinya yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kapan foto itu diambil. Semua foto itu hanya terfokus pada dirinya seolah ia menjadi pusat semuanya. Taehyung menatap buku bersampul putih yang sekarang sudah bisa dibilang yahh sedikit tak berbentuk dengan tatapan ragu. Taehyung masih berpikir apa ia harus membaca isi buku itu atau tidak.

'Bacalah, Tae. Ini demi kebaikan kita semua' kata-kata Jin tadi siang kembali terngiang di telinganya. Dan akhirnya dengan satu tarikan nafas, Taehyung membaca isi dari diary itu.

30 Desember 2010

Hari ini aku kembali ke Seoul, kota kelahiranku. Ahh aku sangat senang sekali. Mungkin dengan disini aku bisa mendapat banyak teman tidak seperti di L.A, semua orang menjauhiku dan tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Memang apa salahku? Apa orang Asia selalu di pandang sebelah mata disana? Ahh sudahlah yang penting sekarang aku senang aku bisa kembali ke Seoul mes. Hari ini aku pergi jalan-jalan ke tempat bermain ice skating. Wah ternyata bermain ice skating disini tidak kalah menyenangkan dengan bermain ice skating di L.A. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak pandai dalam bermain ice skating sampai aku beberapa terjatuh di atas es. Memalukan memang tapi tak apa aku menikmatinya. Saat aku terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya, ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku dan aku pun tidak jadi terjatuh. Ternyata ia seorang namja dengan mantel berwarna hitam dan sebuah topi rajut berwarna putih yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis dan berkata "Hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi." lalu kembali bermain ice skating lagi ahh sungguh aku merasa jantungku berdetak jadi lebih cepat dan pipiku memanas. Pasti wajahku sudah memerah di hadapan malaikatku itu. Dan aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya ahhh pabbo Kook! Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.^^

Entah kenapa otak Taehyung memutar kejadian seperti yang tertulis di dalam buku diary Jungkook. Ia mengakui memamg di hari itu ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, bermain ice skating. Namun ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika yeoja yang memang sempat ditolongnya saat hampir terjatuh itu adalah Jungkook yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai stalkernya.

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya saat ia membaca di lembar ke 5 dimana Jungkook menuliskan hari pertama ia menjadi stalker. Bahkan Jungkook menyertakan beberapa foto dirinya dari hasil mengikuti dirinya seharian penuh. Banyak foto yang Jungkook ambil secara diam-diam. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadari saat itu jika Jungkook selalu mengikutinya.

Namun tubuh Taehyung jadi menengang saat membaca tulisan Jungkook pada tanggal 16 Desember hari dimana mereka melakukan dosa besar itu. Taehyung jadi terbayang hari itu. Hari dimana ia bisa menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook terus melantunkan namanya. Jantung Taehyung jadi berdegup dengan kencang.

Mata Taehyung pun semakin membulat tatkala ia membaca tulisan Jungkook yang mengatakan jika dia sedang mengandung. Taehyung merasa nafasnya tercekat karena ia harus mengakui jika anak yang dikandung oleh Jungkook adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Ia merasa waktu terhenti saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika semua ini bisa terjadi. Dan ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dihatinya saat ia tahu Jungkook yang benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak menganggu ataupun mengusiknya bahkan sampai merelakan menyimpan kabar kehamilannya sendirian. Taehyung jadi yang merasa bodoh sekarang.

"Jungkookie, mianhae..."

Drrttt drrtttt

Ponsel itu terus bergetar di atas meja nakas membuat tidur seorang yeoja jadi sedikit terganggu. Mau tidak mau yeoja itu pun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya hanya untuk menerima panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Yeobosaeyo?" Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam yeoja itu mengangkat teleponnya.

-Ini aku. Maaf apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?-

"Aniyo... Ada apa?"

-Hmm begini, hmm apa besok kau bisa mengantarku bertemu dengan... Jungkook?-

"Tentu. Sepulang kuliah aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Kookie."

-Hmm gomawo Jinnie... Dan selamat malam maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Jalja...-

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Yeoja tadi ani Jin pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke meja nakas. Wajahnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum sebelum akhirnya kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Taehyung kini sudah berada tepat di depan pintu berwarna cokelat itu. Sesekali ia menghela nafas. Ia merasa gugup sekarang. Jin yang berada di belakangnya mencoba untuk menyemangatinya. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa akhirnya Taehyung berhasil membuka kenop pintu itu. Jin tidak ikut masuk ke dalam. Ia ingin Taehyung menyelesaikan masalahnya berdua saja dengan Jungkook. Ia tidak mau ikut campur urusan pribadi mereka. Jin mendudukkan dirinya di ruang keluarga yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar Jungkook.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke dalam sebuah kamar yang terbilang cukup besar untuk di tinggali oleh seorang yeoja. Taehyung membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Jungkook. Jimin, maid di rumah itu meminta tolong pada Taehyung agar bisa merayu Jungkook untuk makan karena Jungkook selalu menolak untuk makan. Padahal seorang ibu hamil haruslah memberikan asupan makanan untuk bayi di dalam kandungannya.

Taehyung dapat melihat siluet Jungkook yang sedang duduk di balkonnya. Rambut hitam yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Pakaiannya pun terlihat lecak dan berantakan. Taehyung tidak pernah melihat Jungkook seperti ini. Meski ya akui ia jarang bertatapan langsung dengan Jungkook, namun yang ia tahu selama ia bertemu dengan Jungkook ia selalu melihat yeoja itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kook..." panggil Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya namun yang dipanggil tidak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kook?" Panggil Taehyung lagi namun masih tetap sama. Jungkook masih tidak menoleh.

Taehyung meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di meja di dekat Jungkook duduk. Taehyung berjongkok di samping Jungkook yang terdiam dan memandang kosong ke depan. Taehyung miris melihatnya.

Mata berkantung, pipi yang dulunya chubby kini terlihat sedikit tirus, bahkan bibir yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya kini hanya terkatup rapat. Benar-benar berbeda dari Jeon Jungkook yeoja yang menjadi stalkernya.

"Kook? Ini aku, Taehyung..." Taehyung mencoba menggenggam tangan bebas Jungkook. Taehyung bisa merasakan dingin di tangan Jungkook.

"Mian, mianhae, Kook..." ujar Taehyung tulus sambil menatap tepat kemata Jungkook. Namun mata itu tetap kosong.

"T-Tae?" Ujar Jungkook masih sama dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ne, ini aku. Taehyung." Ujar Taehyung sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. Taehyung bisa melihat mata bulat yang awalnya menatap dirinya kosong kini berubah menjadi sedikit cerah. Taehyung bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri di bola mata hitam itu.

"Taehyung?" Ujar Jungkook dengan suara pelan teramat pelan bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ne, ini aku. Apa kau senang melihatku?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus lembut pipi Jungkook.

"Taehyung... Hiks hiks Taehyung..." isak Jungkook. Mata bulat itu kini mengeluarkan kristal bening yang selama ini tertahan. Taehyung segera membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae, Kook..." ujar Taehyung penuh penyesalan. Taehyung memeluk tubuh ringkih Jungkook dengan erat.

Jungkook masih terus terisak di dalam dekapan Taehyung. Taehyung dapat merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang gemetar. Kedua tangan Jungkook begitu erat mencengkram kaos yang digunakan oleh Taehyung. Bibir Taehyung tak pernah berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia merasa bersalah selama ini pada Jungkook. Ia selalu membentak dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan dan sakit hati Jungkook.

SKIP

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini berdua di balkon. Kepala Jungkook bersandar pada bahu tegap Taehyung. Senyum bisa Taehyung lihat di bibir pucat Jungkook. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook membagi rasa hangat. Mereka berdua tampak dekat sekarang.

"Jimin-ssi tadi memberikan ini padaku. Apa kau belum makan?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjukkan nampan yang berisi makanan dan segelas air. Jungkook pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda benar ia belum makan.

"Wae? Kenapa belum makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Jungkook singkat sambil menatap Taehyung. Sejak tadi Jungkook tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Taehyung. Ia begitu senang melihat Taehyung berada di hadapannya.

"Tapi kau harus makan. Aku suapi?" Tawar Taehyung dan sudah mengambil piring yanh berisi makanan untuk Jungkook.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaa~" Taehyung menyuapi Jungkook yang disambut baik oleh Jungkook. Senyum terukir di bibir Taehyung setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Jungkook mau memakan makan siangnya.

"Uhuk uhuk" Jungkook tersedak makanannya. Segera Taehyung memberikan segelas airnya untuk Jungkook.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya..." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook perlahan.

"Makan lagi, ya..." Taehyung kembali menyuapi Jungkook. Taehyung tidak dapat mengontrol perasaanya saat bisa melihat senyum Jungkook lagi. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang selama ini menghilang seiring perlakuan buruknya pada yeoja manis itu.

Taehyung terus menyuapi makanan itu hingga seluruh makanan yang ada di piring itu habis. Taehyung memberikan segelas air dan sebuah pil berwarna pink kepada Jungkook. Itu adalah vitamin yang diberikan oleh dokter untuk Jungkook. Jimin tadi juga menitipkannya pada Taehyung. Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi Jungkook langsung meminum pil itu. Padahal biasanya ia akan menolak meminum pil itu jika Jimin yang memberikannya.

"Good, anak pintar. Kajja sudah waktunya kau istirahat." Taehyung berdiri dan mengajak Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Jungkook sudah dalam posisi yang sangat nyaman untuk tertidur namun matanya masih saja belum terpejam. Ia masih terus menatap Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook tidak akan menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk terus menatap Taehyung dari jarak sedekat ini. Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada.

"Tidurlah, Kook... Kau harus banyak istirahat agar keadaanmu cepat pulih." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Ani. Nanti kau pergi." Ujar Jungkook dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Aniya. Aku tidak akan pergi. Jadi tidurlah..." ujar Taehyung meyakinkan.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, aku janji." Akhirnya Jungkook mulai memejamkan matanya. Taehyung masih terus mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook sementara tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Terlihat Jin mencoba mengintip ke dalam. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika keadaan Jungkook maupun Taehyung baik-baik saja. Ia takut jika Taehyung melakukan hal yang membuat Jungkook kembali terpuruk. Bukannya ia tidak percaya dan berpikiran buruk pada Taehyung, hanya saja perasaannya masih merasa belum tenang. Namun apa yang dikhawtirkannya tidak benar terjadi. Yang ia bisa melihat kini Taehyung yang terus menatap Jungkook yang mulai tertidur. Tangan mereka berdua pun masih saling bertautan. Jin menyunggingkan senyumnya namun entah kenapa air mata juga mengiringi senyumnya.

"Aku kenapa? Harusnya aku senang bukan melihat mereka?" Ujar Jin sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Nona Jin?" Panggil Jimin membuat Jin sedikit terkejut.

"Ahh ne? Ada apa Jimin-ssi?" Tanya Jin pada Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ani. Saya hanya ingin memastikan apa Nona Jeon baik-baik saja? Apa ia sudah memakan makan siangnya?" Tanya Jimin dengan raut khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Keadaan Jungkook baik-baik saja. Dia sekarang sedang istirahat." Jelas Jin yang diangguki oleh Jimin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih nona sudah mau menjenguk Nona Jungkook. Saya kasihan padanya karena selama ini ia selalu terlihat sedih dan menyendiri. Tidak ada satupun temannya yang menjenguknya kemari kecuali anda dan tuan Taehyung. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan sangat sulit dihubungi." Jelas Jimin dengan raut wajah sedih. Ia prihatin dengan keadaan nona majikannya itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Setiap hari kami pasti akan kemari. Oh ya saya ingin pamit dulu ya. Jika nanti Taehyung menanyakan saya, tolong bilang jika saya ada urusan dan harus segera pulang. Terima kasih ya Jimin-ssi."

"Ne, nona. Sama-sama. Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada nona." Ujar Jimin yang dibalas Jin dengan anggukan lalu melenggang pergi dari rumah itu.

SKIP

Matahari kini sudah digantikan oleh bulan. Malam itu entah kenapa langit jadi berubah cerah. Bulan bersinar terang ditemani ribuan bintang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya yang hanya terlihat banyak awan gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang yang menerangi langit.

Yeoja manis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Saat ia ingin mengangkat tangan kirinya, ia merasa tangannya terasa berat. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati namja berambut orange itu tertidur di sampingnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ini benar-benar nyata. Ia mengira semua yang ia lalui adalah mimpi. Namja itu, datang dan menunjukkan perhatiannya pada dirinya. Ia benar-benar terharu hingga hampir menangis. Ia sedikit bergerak perlahan untuk merubah posisinya. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat tidur agar ia bisa lebih nyaman melihat namja yang terlihat lelap itu.

"Tae... Apa harus aku seperti ini terus untuk membuatmu datang padaku?" Ujar Jungkook pelan bahkan terkesan tanpa suara.

"Apa harus aku terlihat terpuruk seperti ini baru kau mau melihatku? Apa kau melakukan semua ini hanya karena kasihan padaku? Merasa bersalah padaku?" Ujarnya lagi masih sambil menatap Taehyung yang terlelap.

"Lalu jika aku kembali seperti biasa, apa kau masih akan seperti ini padaku? Tidak, kan? Aku sadar hatimu memang bukan untukku. Tapi bolehkan aku masih bisa mencintaimu meski hanya sepihak?" Tanpa Jungkook sadari, airmata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Buru-buru Jungkook menghapus air mata itu. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah lagi.

"Aegi lihat? Dia appamu... Appa terlihat lucu ya saat tertidur seperti ini.. Aegi apa aegi kesepian di dalam sini? Eomma juga sama. Eomma kesepian disini. Meski ada appamu disamping eomma, tapi eomma merasa hampa. Apa yang harus eomma lakukan, hmm?" Ujar Jungkook sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Engg" Taehyung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Kook? Kau sudah bangun? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Mian aku sampai ketiduran. Apa kau lapar? Haus? Mau aku ambilkan sesuatu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali. Ia regangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal.

"Aniya, tidak perlu. Hmm Tae, ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu. Ini masalah..." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sementara tangannya terus mengelus perutnya. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Aegi?"

"Ba-bagaiman kau tahu? A-aku saja tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun soal..."

"Stt aku sudah tahu semuanya. Mian atas sikap semena-menaku padamu selama ini. Mian atas sikap kasarku padamu selama ini. Aku sadar sikapku sudah terlalu kelewatan." Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap mata Jungkook.

"Ne, tidak apa. Aku juga salah. Aku salah selalu mengikutimu. Aku salah selalu mengganggu hidupmu. Dan maaf atas kesalahanku semua akhirnya... ini sampai terjadi. Maaf..." Jungkook kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Seketika itu Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Tae?"

"Ini juga salahku. Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi." Ujar Taehyung meyakinkan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Taehyung barusan.

"Tae?"

"Aku serius. Pegang kata-kataku. Aku namja, dan tidak akan pernah main-main dengan semua yang aku ucapkan." Tegas Taehyung. Namun Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menatap Taehyung lebih lama. Matanya terasa panas.

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Jin eonnie? Aku tidak mau karena masalah ini Jin eonnie yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan eonnie sebaik dirinya. Aku merasa menjadi saeng yang jahat untuknya hikss" airmata Jungkook sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Ia mengeluarkannya di hadapan Taehyung.

"Biar aku yang membicarakannya pada Jin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin Jin pasti akan mengerti." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Haruskah kau mengorbankan perasaanmu untuk Jin eonnie hanya karena aku?" Tanya Jungkook membuat Taehyung diam.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu bertanggung jawab. Jadi pergilah. Raih kebahagianmu dengan Jin eonnie. Jangan memikirkan aku. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Aku yeoja yang kuat. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Dan aku tahu kebahagiamu bukan denganku, Tae. Pergilah dan susullah Jin eonnie. Aku tahu ia juga pasti terluka dengan semua masalah ini." Ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin terdiam.

"Kook?"

"Pergilah, Tae. Jin eonnie menunggumu. Bahagialah dengannya. Aku dan aegi akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian." Ujar Jungkook tulus. Taehyung bisa melihat senyum tulus Jungkook. Ia ingin pergi namun hatinya masih terasa berat meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Tae, kembalilah pada Jin eonnie. Aku ataupun aegi akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Jungkook meyakinkan Taehyung jika dirinya benar baik-baik saja.

"Kook, mian. Maaf harusnya aku tidak pernah bersikap jahat pada yeoja sebaikmu. Mian, Kook. Mianhae..." Taehyung kembali memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat namun Jungkook tidak membalas pelukan itu.

"Pergilah, Tae." Jungkook mencoba melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dan meminta Taehyung kembali untuk pergi.

"Ne, arraseo. Gomawo, Kook. Aku harap kau juga akan segera mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Aegi, jaga eommamu. Appa bukannya ingin meninggalkan kalian hanya saja... Aku pulang, Kook. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua sakit." Pamit Taehyung dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

-Aku harap pengorbananku ini bisa berbuah kebahagian untukmu, Tae. Meski berat, tapi aku akan menjalaninya. Menerima olok-olokan orang lain, menerima semuanya. Jin eonnie aku mohon bahagiakanlah Taehyung.- batin Jungkook sambil menangis dalam diam.

CKLEK

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar Jungkook. Ia memejamkan matanya. Hatinya masih penuh keraguan. Di satu sisi ia memang sangat mencintai Jin namun di sisi lainnya ada nyawa yang harus mendapat pertanggung jawabannya. Ia masih bingung harus memilih antara cinta atau darah dagingnya sendiri. Dan malam itu Taehyung pulang dengan rasa bersalah dan bimbang di dalam hatinya.

SKIP

Hari sudah menjelang pagi. Tak seperti hari biasanya Taehyung merasa lesu. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Wajah Jungkook dan Jin selalu terbayang-bayang di pikirannya. Taehyung melajukan motornya di jalanan pagi Seoul untuk menuju ke universitasnya.

Sesampainya di gerbang universitas, Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam gedung. Wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria meski masih terlihat sedikit pucat. Taehyung menghentikan motornya untuk memperhatikan Jungkook, yeoja yang saat ini sedang mengandung darah dagingnya.

-Apa benar kau akan baik-baik saja, Kook?- batin Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan di dalam gedung universitasnya yang besar itu namun bukan menuju ke kelasnya berada, Jungkook justru menuju ke ruang lektor. Ia berencana mengurusi masalah kepindahannya. Semalam, selepas kepergian Taehyung dari rumahnya, Jungkook menelpon kedua orang tuanya dan mengutarakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Orang tuanya tentu saja marah dan meminta ingin bertemu dengan namja yang telah menghamilinya. Namun Jungkook bersih keras menolak dengan berbagai macam alasan. Akhirnya kedua orang tuanya pun memutuskan agar Jungkook ikut dan tinggal bersama mereka.

"Kookie? Aigoo... Sedang apa disini? Apa kau sedang tidak ada kelas?" Tanya Jin saat melihat Jungkook berpapasan dengannya.

"Aniyo, eonnie. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan dengan lektor."

"Soal materi yang tertinggal selama kau tidak masuk itu?" Tebak Jin.

"Ne, eonnie." Jawab Jungkook seadanya. Ia tidak ingin mengutarakan apa tujuannya untuk menghadap lektor.

"Aigoo. Geurae semangat ya! Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Byebye, Kook." Pamit Jin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

-Aku berharap eonnie bisa selalu membahagiakan, Tae. Ya semoga saja.- batin Jungkook.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan kepindahannya, Jungkook langsung kembali ke rumahnya untuk bersiap. Hari ini Jungkook harus berangkat ke Paris. Kedua orang tuanya sudah menyiapkan tiket keberangkatannya. Jungkook kembali merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Jimin dan Hoseok juga tidak luput membantu nona majikannya untuk membereskan barang-barang yang harus di bawa.

"Sudah nona istirahat saja. Biar aku dan Hoseok yang melanjutkannya." Ujar Jimin sambil memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian Jungkook yang tersisa ke dalam koper.

"Aniyo, Jimin. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya. Aku tidak mau terus menerus merepotkan kalian." Tanggas Jungkook.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas kami, nona." Balas Hoseok.

"Maaf aku belum bisa menjadi majikan yang baik untuk kalian. Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu semena-mena juga pada kalian. Aku tahu sikapku pada kalian terkadang memang kelewatan tapi..."

"Sudahlah, nona. Kami mengerti kok. Bagaimanapun sikap nona, nona tetaplah Nona Jeon yang kami kenal." Ujar Jimin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hoseok.

"Gomawo... Dan aku ingin titip ini pada kalian." Jungkook memberikan dua buah amplop berwarna peach pada Jimin dan Hoseok. Jimin mengambil amplop itu dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini..."

"Aku titip untuk kalian. Jika Taehyung ataupun Jin eonnie mencariku, kalian berikan ini padanya. Tapi jika mereka bertanya kemana aku pergi, aku harap kalian jangan memberitahukannya. Kalian bisa aku percaya, kan?" Ujar Jungkook yang diangguki oleh Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Baiklah aku rasa semuanya sudah siap. Hoseok bisa antar aku sampai bandara?"

"Ne, tentu, nona." Hoseok pun membawa dua koper besar yang dibawa oleh Jungkook untuk segera memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Jimin aku pergi. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga amanahku." Pamit Jungkook.

"Ne, nona. Hati-hati..."

SKIP

Kelaspun berakhir membuat namja berambut orange itu keluar dari kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan atau panggilan dari teman sekelasnya. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres karenanya ia jadi berlari kesetanan seperti ini. Namja itu, Taehyung berlari menuju ke kelas Classic Art, tempat Jungkook. Ia berharap bisa melihat yeoja manis itu duduk di antara teman lainnya. Namun sepertinya Taehyung terlambat karena saat sampai disana, kelas itu sudah bubar dan hanya tinggal beberapa murid yang ada disana. Taehyung tak menyiakan kesempatannya untuk bertanya dimana Jungkook berada pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Permisi, apa kalian tahu dimana Jungkook setelah kelas bubar?" Tanya Taehyung pada seorang namja berkacamata yang duduk di barisan paling depan.

"Aniya, aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu ia sudah tidak kuliah disini lagi." Ujar namja itu.

"Hah? Tidak kuliah disini lagi? Maksudmu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada meragukan.

"Ne, dosen kami bilang Jeon Jungkook sudah menghadap lektor dan bilang jika ia tidak akan kuliah disini lagi." Jelas namja berkacamata itu.

"Hei! Cepat kemari!" Teriak namja lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Taehyung. Namja berkacamata yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu segera menghampiri temannya tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang terdiam.

Taehyung memarkirkan motornya di pekarangan rumah besar milik Jungkook. Ia berharap Jungkook mau menemuinya. Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Iya ada yang bisa saya ban-"

"Apa Jungkook ada?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin.

"Ahh Nona Jeon ya? Hmm silakan masuk dulu." Jimin membukakan pintu itu untuk Taehyung.

"Apa Jungkook ada? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya jadi- apa ini?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Jimin memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna peach yang ada namanya tertulis disana.

"Itu titipan dari Nona Jeon." Jelas Jimin. Taehyung pun segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat yanh ditulis oleh Jungkook untuknya.

'Mungkin saat kau menerima surat ini kau pasti bingung, kan? Haha tenang saja ini bukam surat ancaman, teror atau sebagainya tapi ini surat perpisahan yang aku tulis untukmu. Tae, aku sudah tidak disini. Terkejut? Ya, aku juga sebenarnya tapi ini semua sudah keputusanku. Jangan bertanya kemana aku pergi karena aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Maaf aku pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku pergi bukan karena aku menghindarimu. Tapi aku pergi mungkin karena ini yang terbaik untukku, untuk kita. Dengan kepergianku ini kau jadi tidak perlu memikirkanku lagi. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan akan selalu baik-baik saja, Tae. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku juga akan berusaha menjaga, aegi kita. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa berkata banyak lagi. Aku harap kau bisa bahagia, Tae. Selamat tinggal. Jungkook.'

Taehyung menegang saat membaca surat itu. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekarang. Jungkook pergi? Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga hal ini.

"Apa kau tahu kemana perginya Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin.

"Maaf, untuk itu saya tidak bisa memberitahunya. Maaf..." ujar Jimin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Tunggu! Tolong katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Dimana Jungkook? Kemana ia pergi? Tolong beritahu aku." Taehyung menahan Jimin dan memohon agar Jimin mau memberitahu kemana Jungkook pergi.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya tidak bisa memberitahu anda. Saya sudah diamanahkan agar tidak memberitahu siapapun kemana nona pergi. Maaf..." ujar Jimin sambil berlalu.

-Jeon Jungkook kemana perginya kau?- batin Taehyung.

.

.

.

Annyeong readersdul semua... FF nya udah di update lagi nih. Oh ya di chapt sebelumnya aku sempat bilang chapt ini jadi ending nya ya? Ahh mian ternyata tidak readersdul... Mian mian... Maafkan kelabilan aku ini ya T^T Ide tiba-tiba muncul lagi dan buat cerita FF ini makin panjang dan berbelit-belit haduehh apa readersdul udah bosan dengan FF ini? Apa mau cepat di ENDin aja?

Balasan Reviews :

***xxchancimit**

Ini udh dilanjut chingu :) iya nasib Jungkook malang banget nih kita doain aja smoga nantinya hidup Jungkook akak berubah ya. Aminn smoga suka dg chap ini :) gomawo udah review :)

***Dragonius Meidi Lee**

Haha Tae jangan dimarahin kasian dia hehe doakan saja smoga hidup Kookie akan berubah hehe gomawo atas pujiannya dan ini udah di update lagi loh chingu :) gomawo ya udah review :)

***ochaken**

Hmm akhirnya? Kita lihat nanti ya tapi mereka pasti akan happy end kok :) jangan salahkan Kookie salahkan saja Tae kenapa Tae bisa buat Kook cinta mati sampe rela melakukan segala hal asdfghjkl *dibekepKook* gomawo udah review :)

***itcha**

Iya chingu ini udh di update kok :) smoga suka dg chap ini ya :) gomawo udh review :)

***Guest**

Duh iya aku typo nih typo baru sadar swaktu udh di post mianhaeee T^T duh iya Tae mmg udh kelewatan banget nih Kookie kan jd ksian hueeee gomawo ya udh review :)

***JSBTS**

Kita doakan smoga hidup Kookie berubah ya aminnn gomawo pujiannya :) ini udh dilanjut fast hehe panjangin? Udh di coba meski gak panjang" banget hiks gomawo ya udh review :)

***RapKwon**

Duh mian aku salah ketik mian atas ke khilafan aku hehe dibuat keguguran? Hmm akan dipertimbangkan hehe gomawo udh review :)

***ajid yunjae**

Iya disini Jin jd yg kasian yah tapi mau gimana lagi nasi sdh jd bubur huft iya lbh baik Jin sm namja lain aja ya drpd sm Taetae *sesat* gomawo ya udah review :)

***Phiee**

Gomawo pujiannya :) ahh Taetae jangan ditabokin kasian dia T^T hehe ini udh dilanjut kok gomawo ya udah review :)

***CookingCookies**

Kookie yg unyu" gt gk cocok dibuat jadi psikopat chingu hehe jadi aku alihkan dia hueheh aku juga haus akan taekook nih secara mreka berdua itu bias aku dan pas aja buat di couplein hehe mereka cute kalo dijadiin couple, right? Hehe tenang ini udh di lanjut kok smoga suka ya :) gomawo udah review :)

***phie**

Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu :) gomawo ya udh review :)

.

.

.

Huaaaa thanks untuk respon positif dari kalian semua readersdul aku terharu karena banyak yang suka FF aneh bin gaje ini huhu

Special for :

_**Evelyn Liu, Pinkiess, phiee, 000, VVKK, none, 3012, divi, kyeo, JSBTS, , RapKwon**_

Gomawo udah review Chap 1 dan mian karena aku belum bales review kalian ya tapi aku janji akan selalu bales review kalian di chap depan :)

Hahhh akhirnya Chap ini selesai di update. Semoga kalian suka ya readersdul :) dan terima kasih untuk yang udah review FF abal-abal ini aku seneng banget karena kalian menghargai banget usaha keras aku selama ngetik FF ini. Dan oh ya maaf aku gak bisa buat pict member" saat jd yeoja karena aku gak ahli dalam hal edit mengedit foto :( Mianhae readersdul T^T oh ya kritik saran dan masukannya juga jangan lupa ya readersdul hehe

Aku juga ingin mengucapkan _**SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA**_ bagi para readers yang berpuasa :) ayokayok semangat ya puasanya jangan sampai batal hehe bye^^


	4. Chapter 4

Mine is Yours

Title : Mine is Yours (Chapt4)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rated : T+

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin

Other Casts : Bangtan's members

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta Big Hit ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch), OC (Original Character), typo(s), bahasa non baku dan ada sedikit dirty talk, NC inside

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Lihat rated! M 18+ untuk -18, lebih baik out dari sini ya *pyong*

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Sudah hampir 6 bulan lamanya Taehyung tak mendapat kabar dari Jungkook. Dan selama 6 bulan itu Taehyung terus uring-uringan dan memikirkan Jungkook. Ia sudah mencoba mencarinya kemanapun namun ia tidak pernah menemukan Jungkook. Taehyung hampir gila dibuatnya.

PUK

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Taehyung perlahan. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jin tersenyum ke arahnya. Jin mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman universitas tepat di samping Taehyung.

"Aku tahu bagaimana frustasinya dirimu karena tidak bisa menemukan Jungkook." Ujar Jin dan Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi, hei hidupmu masih panjang. Aku yakin jika Jungkook tahu keadaanmu jadi kacau begini, ia pasti akan sedih. Kau seperti bukan Taehyung yang aku kenal. Kemana Taehyung yang selama ini selalu bersikap aneh, hmm?" Ujar Jin mencoba menghibur Taehyung.

"Nah seperti itu lebih baik, bukan?" Ujar Jin saat melihat senyum terkembang di wajah Taehyung.

"Chagiya!" Panggil seseorang membuat Jin menolehkan kepalanya diikuti oleh Taehyung.

"Namjamu sepertinya akan cemburu melihat kedekatan kita ini, Jin." Ujar Taehyung setengah bercanda.

"Hai, Tae." Sapa namja berkulit putih dan berambut cokelat itu pada Taehyung.

"Hmm.. Hai, Yoongi. Jin, sepertinya Yoongi kesini karena ingin menagih janjimu." Ujar Taehyung yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yoongi.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Karena itu jangan mengingatkanku! Apa kau mau ikut kami? Yoongi mengajak makan siang bersama. Mau?" Tawar Jin.

"Ani, aku tidak mau menggangu acara kencan kalian. Sudah sana kalian pergilah."

"Siapa yang kencan? Hanya makan siang biasa. Ayolah... Daripada kau sendirian disini? Kau mau mati kelaparan?"

"Astaga Yoongi coba ajarkan yeojamu ini agar jangan sembarangan bicara ckckck"

"Benar kata Jinnie. Ayolah ikut saja. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau ikut." Kini giliran Yoongi yang berbicara.

"Nah kajja!" Jin menarik sebelah tangan Taehyung namun Taehyung tetap pada posisinya.

"Yoongi sebaiknya cepat bawa yeojamu pergi! Aigoo tanganku sakit nih!" Keluh Taehyung.

"Ishh dasar! Padahal niat kami kan baik! Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau ikut! Kajja kita pergi! Biarkan saja dia kelaparan disini!" Ujar Jin acuh sambil berjalan mendahului Yoongi yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap yeojachingunya itu.

"Yoongi! Aku harap kau bisa menjaga Jin si cerewet itu. Jangan pernah buat dia menangis. Bahagiakan dia, arra?" Ujar Taehyung setengah berteriak yang dibalas acungan jempol dari Yoongi.

-Yoongi namja yang sangat pantas untuk yeoja sebaikmu, Jin. Aku yakin Yoongi akan selalu membawa kebahagiaan untukmu.- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

Ballroom hotel itu tampak ramai dikunjungi para tamu. Bisa dilihat beberapa tamu dengan berbagai macam pakaian formal mereka terlihat mondar mandir di sana. Senyum dan tawa selalu terlihat di wajah mereka berbeda dengan seorang namja yang terlihat merenung di sudut ruangan sambil memegang segelas minuman. Sesekali temannya yang lain mengajaknya mengobrol namun sepertinya namja itu merasa tak tertarik. Ia hanya sesekali membalas dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala saja setiap diajak bicara.

"Hei, Taehyung. Sampai kapan kau akan minum? Ini sudah gelas yang ketiga. Jika kau mabuk, siapa yang akan membawamu pulang?" Ujar seorang namja lain.

"Hanya minuman seperti ini tidak akan membuatku mabuk, Namjoon. Tenang saja." Ujar Taehyung santai dan meminum minumannya kembali dalam sekali teguk.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau masih belum mengikhlaskan Jin bertunangan dengan Yoongi sampai kau minum sebanyak ini?" Tanya namja berambut blonde yang bernama Namjoon itu.

"Hei, Tae, Joon. Terima kasih sudah datang di acara pertunangan kami." Ujar Yoongi yang baru saja menghampiri Taehyung dan juga Namjoon bersama Jin.

"Tae, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jin sedikit khawatir pada Taehyung yang terlihat berbeda. Taehyung terlihat sempoyongan dan wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Sepertinya ia sudah mulai mabuk. Aishh memang menyusahkan dia ini. Biar aku yang urus Taehyung dan kalian bisa melanjutkan pesta kalian." Ujar Namjoon sambil membawa Taehyung keluar dari ballroom.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jin.

"Entahlah mungkin ia masih memikirkan... Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya." Ujar Jin saat ia melihat seorang yeoja berjalan keluar dari ballroom. Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang Jin namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Ahh mungkin hanya halusinasimu. Tidak ada orang disana. Kajja kita lanjutkan pesta kita." Ujar Yoongi sambil merangkul pinggang Jin mesra.

SKIP

"Kau ini menyusahkan sekali, Tae. Gara-gara kau aku jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan para yeoja cantik disana. Astagaaa..." keluh Namjoon.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa membawaku keluar. Sudah sana kau kembali saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak mabuk seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ujar Taehyung.

"Jeongmal? Baiklah aku akan kembali ke dalam. Tapi aku harap kau jangan membuat ulah ya." Namjoon pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam ballroom meninggalkan Taehyung yang berdiri di depan pintu ballroom itu.

Taehyung berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia berjalan mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya hingga ia sampai di sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari ballroom. Taman itu sangat sepi namun terkesan sangat indah dengan adanya air mancur tepat di tengah taman itu. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah bangku di dekat air mancur itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang langit.

"Iya, eomma. Hanya sebentar saja kok."

"Eomma aku bukan anak kecil lagi..."

"Iya aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ya..."

Yeoja itu segera menutup teleponnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku di dekat air mancur itu. Sesekali ia melihat ponselnya dan menggerutu kesal. Ia kesal karena eommanya yang selalu menghubunginya tanpa tahu tempat dan waktu. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang selalu di khawatirkan oleh orang tuanya.

"Haahhh nyaman sekali disini..." ujar yeoja itu sambil memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Taehyung merasa ia tidak sendiri disini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan mendapatkan ada seorang yeoja yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia memperhatikan yeoja itu dan membulatkan matanya.

-Aku rasa mungkin aku benar-benar mabuk sekarang.- batin Taehyung.

"Je-Jeon Jungkook?" Panggil Taehyung dan yeoja yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar Jeon Jungkook? Aku rasa aku mungkin sudah sedikit mabuk sekarang." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau siapa ya?" Ujar yeoja itu sambil menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku Tae-"

"Yeobosaeyo? Eomma? Ne, ne aku akan kembali sekarang... Ne, ne..." ujar yeoja itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan taman, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih diam mematung melihat kepergiannya.

SKIP

Taehyung masih memikirkan kejadian di taman itu. Ia yakin saat itu ia sedang tidak mabuk dan ia benar melihat sosok Jungkook disana. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari yeoja itu. Rambutnya yang dulu hitam sebahu kini jadi berwarna cokelat panjang dan bergelombang. Cara berpakaiannya pun berubah. Jungkook yang biasanya selalu terlihat cuek dan terlihat lebih sering mengenakan t-shirt ataupun celana panjang dan hotpants serta sneakers berubah menjadi sosok yeoja yang anggun dengan sebuah gaun cantik dan heels tinggi yang dikenakannya. Dan jangan lupakan bentuk tubuhnya yang terlihat menjadi sangat langsing seperti seorang model. Taehyung tentu saja terkesima dengan penampilan baru Jungkook itu.

"Hei!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Taehyung membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut.

"Melamun saja! Memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ani, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa." Elak Taehyung.

"Oh ya aku ingin cerita. Kemarin malam aku berkenalan loh dengan seorang yeoja. Ia sangat cantik dan..." Namjoon terus bercerita dengan riang sementara Taehyung kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan semua yang diucapkan Namjoon.

"Menurutmu, sebaiknya aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Namjoon pada Taehyung.

"Hei! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih? Hei Kim Taehyung!" Panggil Namjoon.

"Ne? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Astaga Tae... Kau ini! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya! Sudahlah aku ingin ke kantin! Kau menyebalkan!" Ujar Namjoon sambil berlalu ke kantin.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Taehyung entah pada siapa lalu kembali melamun.

SKIP

Seorang yeoja kini sedang berada di dalam dapur apartmentnya. Baru saja ia pulang dari universitasnya. Ia berencana akan memasak sesuatu yang spesial untuk namjanya yang kini sedang duduk sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah. Yeoja itu, Jin sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan sebelum ia mulai memasak.

"Astaga aku lupa belanja! Bahan makananku habis semua... Aigoo..." keluhnya karena hanya mendapati kulkasnya yang kosong.

"Chagiya mianhae... Aku tidak bisa masak. Bahan makananku habis. Eotteokhae?" Ujar Jin pada Yoongi yang sedang asik menonton TV.

"Kalau begitu aku temani belanja saja. Kau mau?" Tawar Yoongi yang dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Jin.

Jin dan Yoongi kini sudah berada di dalam sebuah supermarket. Jin membawa sebuah list belanja sementara Yoongi setia membawa troli dan berjalan di belakang Jin.

"Spagetti, Daging, Keju, Telur, Yoghurt, Susu, Orange Juice, apalagi ya?" Jin kembali bermonolog ria sementara Yoongi hanya diam sambil mengikuti kemana Jin pergi.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa buah dan sayur dulu ya. Kau tunggu disini saja tidak apa kan?" Tanya Jin yang diangguki oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi kini berdiri di dekat tempat penjualan ikan. Yoongi melihat beberapa ikan segar yang dipajang di etalase serta ikan hidup yang ada di dalam akuarium. Ia melihat beberapa yeoja yang sudah lanjut usia sedang memilih-milih ikan serta makanan laut lainnya.

"Oppa!" Panggil seseorang membuat Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hai, Jungie! Sedang belanja juga? Tumben sekali..." tanya Yoongi pada seorang yeoja cantik yang membawa sebuah keranjang belanja.

"Ne, sedang bosan saja dirumah makanya aku pergi kesini. Oppa sendiri?" Ujar yeoja itu pada Yoongi.

"Aku hanya menemani Jinnie belanja saja. Kau sendirian saja?"

"Ani, tadi aku pergi dengan maidku juga mungkin ia sedang berkeliling membeli bahan keperluan selama sebulan. Lalu dimana tunanganmu, oppa?" Tanya yeoja itu karena ia hanya melihat Yoongi sendiri disana.

"Sedang belanja buah dan sayuran. Nah itu dia!" Yoongi menunjuk Jin yang datang membawa beberapa plastik buah-buahan dan sayuran segar yang baru saja di pilihnya.

"Oh ya Jinnie kenalkan ini sepupuku yang baru saja kembali dari..."

"Jeon Jungkook?" Ujar Jin sambil membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat yeoja yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ne? Apa kau mengenalku?"

SKIP

Jin, Yoongi dan Jungkook kini sedang duduk di dalam sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari super market tempat mereka belanja. Jin terus menatap Jungkook membuat Jungkook salah tingkah karena di tatap oleh Jin, tunangan sepupunya itu.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal sepupuku ini, Jinnie? Padahal aku saja belum sempat mengenalkan kalian. Di pesta kemarin saja Jungkook sudah menghilang saat aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu." Ujar Yoongi.

"Apa eonnie benar mengenalku? Mian aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Ini pasti karena kecelakaan itu..." ujar Jungkook sedih.

"Kecelakaan? Maksudmu?" Jin bertanya pada Jungkook.

"Ne, sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat aku tinggal di Paris. Eomma pernah bercerita kalau saat itu taksi yang aku naiki menabrak sebuah truk pembawa bahan bakar. Eomma tidak menceritakannya secara rinci yang aku tahu saat aku sadar aku sudah berada di rumah sakit setelah 3 hari mengalami koma." Jelas Jungkook.

"Koma? Lalu bagaimana keadaan ae-"

"Ehem apa kita mau pesan makanan dulu? Aku lapar..." sela Yoongi.

"Geurae..." balas Jin meski ia sedikit bingung karena Yoongi yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya.

Jin dan Yoongi masih berada di dalam cafe itu meski Jungkook sudah pamit pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Jin masih menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan dingin membuat Yoongi berkali-kali menghela nafasnya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jin yang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Wae? Kau marah padaku?" Yoongi merubah posisi duduknya agar bisa memandang wajah Jin.

"Ani, hanya kesal saja!" Balas Jin acuh.

"Wae? Kesal? Memang aku salah apa?" Tanya Yoongi dengan polosnya namun Jin masih tetap acuh.

"Ahh aku ingat... Apa kau kesal karena aku yang tadi menyela pertanyaanmu untuk Jungie?" Tanya Yoongi yang di balas anggukan dari Jin.

"Aigoo... Mau aku jelaskan kenapa tadi aku menyela pertanyaanmu itu, hmm?" Jin pun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan antusias.

"Jadi begini. Imo dan Samcheon Jeon melarangku untuk membahas masalah tentang aegi di hadapan Jungie."

"Wae? Memang kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan aeginya?"

"Hmm... Kecelakaan itu membuat Jungie harus kehilangan aegi yang dikandungnya." Jelas Yoongi membuat Jin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu. Aku saja tidak menyangka jika Jungie sedang mengandung. Ia mengalami keguguran karena perutnya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras hingga akhirnya yahh kau tahulah akan jadi apa..." jelas Yoongi sementara Jin hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut.

"Imo dan Samcheon Jeon memanfaatkan keadaan Jungie sekarang untuk membuat Jungie melupakan aeginya. Jungie juga mengalami amnesia permanent akibat dari kecelakaan itu. Jadi kau jangan berpikiran ia hanya melupakanmu tapi semua yang ia alami selama ini menguap begitu saja dari ingatannya. Bahkan ia saja sempat tidak tahu siapa dirinya saat ia sadar dari komanya." Jelas Yoongi dengan nada sendu mengingat kejadian yang menimpa adik sepupunya itu.

"Aigoo... Kasian sekali Kookie... Kenapa yeoja sebaik Kookie harus mengalami semua kejadian seperti itu?"

"Sudah tenanglah... Yang penting Jungie baik-baik saja sekarang. Jinnie, aku mohon kau jangan membahas masalah aeginya ya dihadapannya. Ini semua demi kebaikan Jungie... Kasihan jika ia harus mengetahui semua di saat keadaannya sudah membaik seperti ini. Apalagi usianya masih sangat muda jadi..."

"Ne, aku dan Tae tidak akan membahas masalah itu di depan Kookie." Balas Jin membuat Yoongi bingung.

"Tae? Taehyung? Ada ap- Apa Taehyung juga mengetahui masalah Jungie yang..."

"Taehyung adalah ayah kandung dari aegi Kookie."

"Mwo? Taehyung? Ayah? Kau tidak bercanda kan, Jin?"

"Apa karena masalah itu kau dan Taehyung harus..."

"Ani. Bukan karena itu. Sungguh. Alasan aku dan Tae berpisah bukan karena masalah itu tapi karena..."

"Lalu apa sampai sekarang kau masih mencintai Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Apa mak-"

"Apa selama ini kau masih memiliki perasaan pada Taehyung? Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Aniya! Sungguh aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi pada Tae. Sungguh." Ujar Jin dengan tegas.

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali sih hahaha aku hanya bercanda kok hahaha kenapa kau anggap serius sih? Hahaha" Yoongi memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa keras membuat Jin mempoutkan bibirnya.

CUP

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Mian aku hanya bercanda kok. Kau tampak jelek saat cemberut begitu." Ujar Yoongi setelah mengecup pipi kanan Jin membuat pipi Jin memerah karena malu.

"Yak! Min Yoongi!" Jin memukul lengan Yoongi bertubi-tubi yang hanya di balas tawa dan keluhan dari Yoongi.

SKIP

Seorang namja sedang berjogging di sore hari di dekat Sungai Han. Namja itu adalah Taehyung. Entah kenapa belakangan ini ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berjogging. Earphone merah pun selalu menjadi temannya di kala ia melakukan hobby barunya itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan berapa banyak keringat yang dihasilkan ia terus berjogging sampai hari menjelang senja.

DUK

Tanpa sengaja Taehyung menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjongkok membuat orang itu nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja Taehyung tidak menahan tubuhnya. Orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus tanda permintaan maafnya pada Taehyung.

"Joseonghamnida... Joseonghamnida saya berjongkok sembarangan sampai tidak melihat anda... Maaf..." ujar yeoja itu pada Taehyung.

"Ani, ani... Saya yang salah saya tidak lihat-lihat saat berjalan. Maaf..." Kini Taehyung yang mencoba meminta maaf pada yeoja yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Ani, saya yang salah, maaf..." ujar yeoja itu masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang yeoja itu dan melihat sepatu heels yang di kenakannya rusak. Salah satu heelsnya patah membuat sepasang heelsnya jadi tidak seimbang.

Taehyung membuka isi tas ransel yang dibawanya seperti akan mengambil sesuatu. Taehyung mengambil sebuah kantung plastik bewarna putih dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada yeoja itu.

"Ini, pakai saja sandalku. Daripada kau harus pulang dengan keadaan begitu lebih baik pakai ini." Ujar Taehyung.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau mere-"

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok. Pakailah." Taehyung sedikit memaksa yeoja itu untuk menerimanya.

"Kamsahamnida... Terima kasih banyak..." balas yeoja itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Taehyung.

"Je-jeon Jungkook?" Ujar Taehyung saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Ne?"

"Kau benar-benar Jungkook? Ya Tuhan... Gomawo..." Taehyung segera memeluk tubuh Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Dan siapa kau?" Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dengan susah payah.

"Kook? Kau... Tidak ingat pada-ku?"

"Ani. Kau... siapa?"

"Aku... Taehyung. Kim Taehyung? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ani. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu. Apa sebelumnya kita saling mengenal?" Tanya Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang di utarakan Jungkook.

"Ahh mian aku harus pulang sekarang. Dan terima kasih untuk sandal yang kau pinjamkan padaku. Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kita bertemu lagi... Bye.." ujar Jungkook sambil berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung yang terdiam.

-Jeon Jungkook. Benarkah itu kau?- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

Drrrtttt Drttttt Drrrtttt

Suara getaran itu sedikit mengganggu tidur seorang namja. Namja itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bangun tapi menutupi kedua telinganya dengan bantal untuk meredam suara getaran dari ponselnya.

Drrrrtttt Drrttt Drrrtttt

-KIM TAEHYUNG!- teriak seseorang di ujung telepon membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Nuguseyo?"

-Aigoo Tae ini aku, Jin! Tae apa kau ada di rumah sekarang?- tanya suara dari ujung telepon itu.

"Ne. Waeyo, Jin?"

-Geurae kalau begitu aku dan Yoongi akan ke rumahmu sekarang. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dan kau jangan kemana-mana saat kami datang.- putus Jin begitu saja sebelum Taehyung membalasnya.

"Yak! Yak! Aishh aigoo kenapa sih dengan dia?" Keluh Taehyung.

Taehyung segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan berniat untuk mandi. Tadi ia belum sempat mandi setelah pulang dari aktifitas barunya jogging di sore hari. Ia segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya yang bau dengan keringat.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Baru saja Taehyung selesai berpakaian tepat saat bell rumahnya berbunyi. Taehyung tahu pasti Jin dan Yoongi sudah datang. Taehyung berjalan santai ke lantai bawah karena Bibi Goo, maidnya di rumah pasti sudah membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kalian datang ke rumahku." Ujar Taehyung sambil turun dari tangga.

"Bukannya menyambut kami dulu sebagai tamu kau malah langsung bertanya seperti itu ckckck" ujar Jin yang hanya di balas helaan nafas dari Taehyung.

"Mian aku hanya penasaran saja dengan apa yang mau kalian bicarakan. Sepenting apa sampai kalian datang ke rumahku." Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di hadapan Jin dan Yoongi.

"Hmm tapi kau jangan terkejut ya. Ini hmm tentang..."

"Jungkook. Ia ada disini, Tae."

"Aku tahu. Aku sempat beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi ada yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa ia tidak mengenaliku?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jin dan Yoongi

"Bukan hanya kau, tapi kami juga. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya."

"Maksudmu, Jongkook mengalami amne-"

"Ne, kau benar. Jungkook mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaan 6 bulan yang lalu."

"Kau bercanda kan, Yoongi? Jin?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda mengenai keadaan sepupuku sendiri?"

"Sepupu? Jadi Jungkook itu sepupumu?"

"Ne. Bukankah aku sempat menceritakan sedikit tentang sepupuku? Dan Jungkooklah sepupuku."

"Jadi sepupu yang pernah kau bilang akan pindah ke Paris itu adalah Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook? Astaga kenapa dunia sempit sekali..." ujar Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan hmm aegi?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan. Jin menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan bercerita pada Taehyung.

"Aegi kalian... Sudah tidak ada, Tae." Balas Jin dengan nada sendu.

"Mak-maksud-mu ap-apa? Aegi sud-"

"Selain membuat Jungkook hilang ingatan, kecelakaan itu juga membuatnya harus kehilangan aegi, anak kalian." Jelas Yoongi membuat Taehyung menegang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat terkejut dengan semua ini. Begitupun aku. Tapi ada hal yang harus kamu tau, Tae."

"Apa?"

"Tolong jangan pernah membahas masalah soal aegi itu di hadapan Jungkook."

"Waeyo? Kenapa aku tidak boleh membahasnya?"

"Ini demi Jungkook, Tae. Apa kau tidak lihat? Jungkook sudah terlihat lebih bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Jangan membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang haahhh suram, maaf. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat Jungkook hidup lebih baik di kehidupan sekarang ini? Meski ya aku tahu kau juga pasti terpukul atas aegi kalian tapi... Jungkook juga..."

"Ne, aku mengerti. Aku akan mengenal Jeon Jungkook yang sekarang. Aku tidak akan membuatnya mengingat masa lalu itu. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Gomawo atas pengertianmu, Tae. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jungkook sepupuku itu menjadi terpuruk seperti dulu. Aku ingin melihat kebahagiaannya." Ujar Yoongi.

-Aku pun juga. Sudah terlalu banyak kesalahan yang aku perbuat padanya. Sudah banyak penderitaan yang aku buat padanya. Mungkin sekarang ini aku bisa membalas semua kesalahanku padanya. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengenalkannya pada kebahagiaan yang harusnya sudah ia dapat dari dulu. Ya, kebahagiaan.- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya di depan sebuah gerbang universitas yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, Bangtan University. Jungkook terkesima melihat betapa luas dan megah universitas itu. Ia bisa melihat gedung-gedung fakultas yang tinggi dan di kelilingi oleh taman yang sangat indah di lihat di musim semi ini. Sejauh matanya memandang, ia bisa melihat warna warni bunga yang bermekaran di taman itu. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong untuk menikmati keindahan taman itu.

"Disini nyaman sekali..." ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya pun tak lepas di manjakan sang angin meniup-niup rambut halus nan indah itu.

Duk Duk Duk

"Lempar bolanya kesini!"

"Yak! Yak! Sini!"

Pritttt

Jungkook menangkap suara-suara asing di telinganya. Ia mendengar suara bola yang memantul-mantul, teriakan orang-orang dan juga suara pluit. Dan ia yakin semua suara itu berasal dari lapangan yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di pinggir lapangan basket. Jungkook dapat melihat beberapa namja dengan pakaian berbeda asik memperebutkan sebuah bola berwarna orange itu. Jungkook juga dapat melihat ada beberapa mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang menonton pertandingan basket itu di bangku penonton yang tersedia di lapangan outdoor itu.

Jungkook pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong yang letaknya tepat di pinggir lapangan. Ia terlihat serius mengamati jalannya pertandingan itu. Meski ia tidak terlalu paham soal basket, namun ia sangat menyukai bagaimana para namja itu mendrible dan mengecoh lawan. Berulang kali ia ikut bersorak dengan penonton lainnya saat kedua tim mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lawan. Ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Wahhh keren! Wahhh yeyyy masuk!" Sorak Jungkook gembira saat salah seorang pemain berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lawan. Sangkin senangnya, Jungkook sampai tidak sadar ia di tatapi oleh penonton lainnya karena ia yang terus bertepuk tangan, berteriak-teriak dan melompat-lompat.

"Ahh joseonghamnida... Joseonghamnida..." balas Jungkook lalu kembali ke posisinya semula.

Jungkook kembali serius menonton pertandingan yang sudah berjalan sekitar 30 menit itu. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bosan melihat kedua tim yang terus memperebutkan bola.

Duk

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, bola berwarna orange itu melambung dan jatuh tepat di depannya. Jungkook mengambil bola berwarna orange itu sebelum salah seorang pemain menghampirinya.

"Bisa kau berikan bola itu padaku?" Ujar pemain itu membuat Jungkook menatap wajah sang pemain.

"Ne, in-ini..." Jungkook memberikan bola orange itu pada seorang namja di hadapannya yang menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip.

"Yak! Cepat kembali! Jangan mencuri kesempatan berkenalan dengan seorang yeoja di saat pertandingan begini!" Teriak namja lainnya membuat namja itu berlari kembali ke lapangan.

Jungkook merasa pipinya memanas saat mendengar teriakan salah seorang pemain tadi. Ia kembali menatap namja yang mengambil bola tadi kembali bermain dan berebut bola dengan pemain lainnya. Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat ia melihat wajah namja itu. Namja yang mengenakan baju tim berwarna putih dengan nomor punggung 30 yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

-Jeon Jungkook, ada apa denganmu?- batin Jungkook.

SKIP

Jungkook baru ingat jika ia memiliki janji dengan Jin untuk bertemu di kantin. Jungkook segera pergi dari pinggir lapangan itu dan bergegas pergi mencari tempat yang bernama kantin sesaat setelah pertandingan basket yang ditontonnya selesai.

Jungkook berjalan tak tentu arah karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui letak kantin yang dimaksud oleh Jin. Jungkook berjalan di dalam lorong-lorong berharap ia menemukan tempat bernama kantin itu segera sebelum ia semakin tersesat.

"Aishh kenapa aku kembali ke sini lagi? Aigoo dimana sih letak kantin itu?" Ujar Jungkook frustasi karena ia sadar sedaritadi ia hanya memutari lorong itu beberapa kali.

Jungkook melihat ada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Jungkook berniat bertanya pada orang itu sebelum seseorang menepuk bahu kirinya.

"Hai, sedang apa disini?" Tanya namja itu pada Jungkook.

"Hmm maaf sepertinya aku tersesat. Apa kau bisa memberitahuku dimana letak kantin?" Jungkook mencoba bertanya kepada seorang namja yang well terlihat sedikit menyeramkan karena namja itu memiliki banyak tindik di kedua telinganya.

"Oh itu mudah saja. Ayo aku antarkan." Namja itu menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Jungkook pun hanya menurut karena ia berpikir jika namja itu benar akan mengantarnya ke kantin.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Tanya Jungkook saat ia sadar jika namja itu membawanya ke lorong yang semakin dalam dan sepi. Jungkook merasa sedikit takut.

"Tenang saja. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu." Ujar namja itu di barengi sebuau seringaian jahat di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan! Tolong lepaskan!" Jungkook mencoba memberontak agar namja itu mau melepaskan tangannya dari Jungkook.

"Tenanglah. Jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu." Ujar namja itu sedikit kesulitan karena Jungkook yang terus memberontak.

Brakk

Namja itu mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga membentur dinding dengan cukup keras membuat Jungkook kesakitan. Namja itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook dan membawa Jungkook semakin ke sudut membuat Jungkook susah untuk lari.

"Hiks apa yang hiks mau kau lakukan ? Hiks hiks" ujar Jungkook saat namja itu mulai mendekatkam wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mencicipi tubuhmu ini, cantik..." ujar namja itu membuat Jungkook semakin ketakutan.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Tolong! Tolong!" Jungkook mencoba berteriak sekuat tenaga berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar dan menolongnya.

"Stt percuma kau berteriak sekuat apapun, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu. Tidak ada siapapun di gedung lama ini selain kau dan aku, manis..." namja itu dengan tidak sabarnya segera membuka cardigan yang di kenakan Jungkook dan melemparkannya ke segala arah.

Bughh

Jungkook segera menendang perut namja itu sekuat-kuatnya membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan karena perutnya baru saja terkena tendangan heels yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk lari.

"Yak! Jangan lari!" Namja itu mencoba bangkit dan berlari mengejar Jungkook.

Jungkook berusaha lari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia berharap ia menemukam seseorang agar bisa menolongnya dari kejaran namja yang hampir memperkosanya. Namun saat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Jungkook bisa melihat namja itu berusaha mengejarnya jarak mereka pun terlampau dekat membuat Jungkook putus asa.

Dukk

Tanpa sengaja Jungkook terjatuh di lantai saat heelnya tersandung sesuatu. Jungkook kesulitan untuk berdiri. Ia merasa kaki kirinya terkilir. Namja yang mengejarnya tadi berlari semakin mendekat ke arahnya membuat Jungkook benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hahhh hahhh hahhh akhirnya aku berhasil menangkapmu, yeoja sialan!" Namja itu menjambak rambut Jungkook membuat Jungkook berteriak kesakitan.

"Lepaskan! Akhhh sakit!" Keluh Jungkook saat namja itu semakin menjambak rambutnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa apa, hah? Mencoba kabur dariku lagi? Tidak bisa! Jadi biarkan aku mencicipi tubuhmu ini, cantik..." ujar namja itu dan kembali mencoba menjamah tubuh Jungkook.

"Lepaskan! Tolong! Tolong aku!" Jungkook terus mencoba memberontak dan berteriak untuk meminta tolong.

"Yak! Jauhkan tangan busukmu darinya!" Teriak seseorang membuat Jungkook merasa lega. Setidaknya ada yang berniat menolongnya.

"Hei siapa kau! Berani-beraninya mengganggu kegiatanku! Kau mau cari mati, hah?"

"Lihat yeoja itu saja menolakmu! Sudah lebih baik kau lepaskan yeoja itu!"

"Sialan kau!"

Bughh

Bughh

Bughh

Jungkook bisa mendengar dengan jelas kedua namja itu berkelahi dan saling memghajar satu sama lain. Jungkook merapatkan dirinya ke dinding untuk menghindari perkelahian dua namja di hadapannya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya tidak ingin melihat perkelahian itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah aman..." ujar seorang namja membuat Jungkook kembali membuka matanya.

"Hiks hiks hiks aku takut... Hiks hiks" Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang menolongnya itu dan menangis di dalam pelukan namja itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah aman sekarang..." namja itu mencoba menenangkan Jungkook yang masih menangis.

"Tae! Aigoo ada apa?" Teriak seorang namja lainnya yang baru saja datang.

"Ada namja yang membuat kriminalitas disini. Bisa kau bantu aku bawa namja itu menghadap lektor?" Tanya Taehyung pada Namjoon yang datang.

"Ne, ne... Akan aku bawa dia menghadap lektor." Balas Namjoon.

"Sudah tenanglah. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Kajja kita pergi dari sini." Taehyung mencoba membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Akhh appo..." keluh Jungkook saat mencoba berdiri.

"Kakimu terkilir? Aigoo naik ke punggungku."

"Ne?"

"Naik saja ke punggungku." Jungkook pun mengikuti kata-kata Taehyung.

Taehyung menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya dan berjalan keluar dari gedung tua itu sesegera mungkin. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan sudah hampir petang membuat gedung itu semakin gelap. Namjoon membopoh tubuh tak berdaya namja jahat yang berniat memperkosa Jungkook tadi ikut keluar dari gedung tua itu.

"Gomawo sudah menolongku..." ujar Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah berada di ruang UGD rumah sakit. Taehyung tadi mengantar Jungkook agar kaki Jungkook yang terkilir segera ditangani agar tidak semakin parah.

"Ne, cheonma. Dan maaf aku datang sedikit terlambat tadi." Balas Taehyung.

"Gwenchana tapi... Darah..." Jungkook menyentuh sudut bibir Taehyung yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Gwenchana. Tidak separah yang kau kira kok. Ini sudah biasa..." balas Taehyung.

"Mian, karena menolongku kau jadi sampai terluka seperti itu." Ujar Jungkook sendu.

"Gwenchana. Lalu bagaimana kakimu? Apa sudah lebih baik sekarang?"

"Hmm sudah lebih baik. Gomawo sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Aku jadi banyak merepotkanmu seperti ini."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali kok. Mau aku antar pulang sekarang? Sudah malam..." tawar Taehyung.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Aku sudah menelpon supirku untuk menjemputku disini. Aku tidak mau tambah merepotkanmu lagi. Oh ya aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Siapa namamu?" Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Taehyung berkenalan.

"Aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Taehyung membalas jabatan tangan Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

-Semoga pertemuan kita kali ini dapat memberikan kebahagian untukmu, Kook.- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

Jungkook berjalan sedikit pincang dengan menenteng heels di tangannya. Kaki kirinya yang terkilir kini sudah di perban. Jungkook berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga di bantu oleh Jimin dan Hoseok, maid dan buttlernya.

"Aigoo nona apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kaki nona jadi seperti ini?" Ujar Jimin khawatir melihat kondisi Jungkook sekarang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada nona?" Kini Hoseok yang bertanya.

"Awalnya sih iya tapi kalian tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat kan aku baik-baik saja?" Ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak baik-baik saja kalau kaki nona jadi seperti ini." Ujar Jimin yang hanya di balas tawaan dari Jungkook.

"Gomawo Jimin, Hoseok sudah membantuku naik. Kalian kembalilah. Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri ke dalam kamarku."

"Apa nona yakin?"

"Ne, Hoseok. Aku yeoja yang kuat. Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah kalian kembalilah. Selamat malam..." balas Jungkook lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Haaa aku harap nona benar baik-baik saja." Ujar Hoseok yang diangguki Jimin.

Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di temapt tidur king size nya yang nyaman. Ia mengambil sebuah boneka kelinci besar yang selalu menemaninya tidur. Ia memeluk boneka itu erat-erat.

"Haaa akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Hmm Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Tampan dan baik hati." Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aigoo bukankah mereka namja yang sama? Aigoo pabbo Kook! Kenapa kau sampai lupa? Aigoo..." keluh Jungkook sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Namja di Sungai Han itu, namja yang main basket itu, dia Kim Taehyung! Aigoo" keluh Jungkook sambil berteriak.

CKLEK

"Nona? Gwenchana? Apa nona baik-baik saja? Apa kaki nona sakit? Atau no-"

"Aku baik-baik saja Jimin, Hoseok. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Jungkook sambil menahan tawa melihat kepanikan maid dan buttler nya itu.

"Haaa nona benar-benar membuat kami khawatir. Kami kira nona kenapa-kenapa saat kami dengar teriakan nona." Ujar Hoseok lega.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah kembali lah. Aku ingin istirahat." Ujar Jungkook yang diangguki oleh Jimin dan Hoseok.

-Kim Taehyung. Semoga kita bertemu lagi.- batin Jungkook.

SKIP

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di temlat tidurnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah sekarang karena habis bermain basket dan juga berkelahi. Taehyung langsung mendudukkan dirinya kala ia teringat Jungkook.

"Apa keadaannya benar-benar baik-baik saja ya?" Ujar Taehyung sendiri.

Tok Tok Tok

"Maaf tuan... Di luar ada tamu yang mencari tuan."

"Katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar ya, bi." Balas Taehyung.

"Siapa ya yang datang?"

Taehyung baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan disambut oleh kedatangan Jin dan juga Yoongi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Aigoo kalian mengagetkanku saja."

"Salah kau sendiri kenapa tidak turun juga saat tahu kami datang."

"Ck jika tahu kalian yang akan datang, aku akan menyuruh Bibi Go mengusir kalian."

"Mwo? Dasar menyebalkan kau Kim Taehyung!" Ujar Jin kesal.

"Sudahlah chagiya... Jangan marah-marah begitu..."

"Tunanganmu belakangan ini kenapa? Sensitif sekali. Mudah marah-marah ckckck" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Yoongi.

"Ada apa kalian datang? Masalah Jungkook lagi? Tenang saja aku tidak pernah membahas masalah aegi lagi saat kami kete-"

"Tadi benar kau yang menolong Kookie?" Tanya Jin.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Ani. Ternyata feelingku benar. Siapa lagi yang mau menolong jika bukan kau, namja yang selalu uring-uringan saat dia meninggalkanmu."

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Itu semua rencana kami. Bagaimana? Sukses bukan?"

"Gila! Rencana kalian ini benar-benar gila! Sangat membahayakan tau! Apa kalian tidak memikirkan Jungkook?" Teriak Taehyung kesal.

"Aigoo... Sudahlah yang penting sekarang Kookie tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan? Dan terima kasih juga pada Namjoom yang ikut membantu kami." Ujar Yoongi.

"Mwo? Namjoon juga ikut terlibat?"

"Ne. Sudahlah... Yang penting kau punya nilai plus dimata Kookie sekarang." Ujar Jin sambil menepuk bahu kanan Taehyung.

"Kalian! Kalau saja tadi terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jungkook, kalian orang yang paling aku salahkan, kalian tahu?" Ujar Taehyung geram.

"Apa sekarang kau benar-benar mencintainya, Tae?" Tanya Jin membuat Taehyung terdiam.

"Ap-apa mak-maksudmu?"

"Apa sekarang kau memiliki perasaan padanya, Tae? Aku tahu dari cara bicaramu saat kita membahas dirinya. Apa kau sungguh mencintainya?" Tanya Jin lagi tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jin. Aku tidak tahu apa aku benar mencintainya atau..."

.

.

.

.

Hahhh akhirnya chapt 4 selesai... Fast update kan? Hehehe gimana readersdul? Ceritanya makin tambah aneh bin gaje ya? Mian ya karena ide aku hanya begitu-begitu aja :( dan lagi-lagi chapt ini bukan chapt akhir hahhh makin lama ya? Makin buat readersdul penasaran akan endingnya ya? Tenang aja semua bakal Happy End kok apalagi Jin udah nemuin jodohnya yang lain hehe mian ya utk shipper VJin / TaeJin karena untuk aku Tae itu cocoknya sama Kook sih hehe Mereka (TaeKook) cute banget kalo lg bareng huehehe pliss dont bash me, okay? Oh ya memang Official Couple BTS udh keluar ya? Aku gatau loh Officialnya siapa aku juga baru-baru ini suka sama Bangtan hehehe and TaeKook always be my Biases huehehe

Balasan Reviews :

***melizwufan**

Aku juga gasabar tp mian harus nunggu lebih lama krn ending nya msh blm rampung nih u.u gomawo ya udh review :)

***WhieKyu88**

Duh mian ya udah buat kamu sedih u.u ini udah di lanjut kan? Udah di coba fast ini update nya hehe smoga suka ya :) gomawo udh review :)

Kookie memang ksian banget tp tenang semua akan terbalas kok pngorbanan besar Kook :) happy end pastinya buat Kook :) ne gak akan di end in buru-buru kok chap ini aja bukan end nya hehehe duh apaan ya yg mau di tngkep dr fict ini? Aku rasa alur cerita aj bnyak gak nyambungnya loh duhh but gomawo ya udh review :)

***Dragonius Meidi Lee**

Kyaaa Taetae jangan di tindas dong ksian dia T^T sabar chingu semua jawabnnya ada di chapt ini kok hehe dan loh aku dpt ancaman ohh nooo mereka ketemu kok ketemu tenang aja hehe ini udh di lanjut secepatnya kok hehe apa masih kurang cepat? Well gomawo ya udh review :) saranghae dari TaeKook :)

***LKCTJ94**

Ini udah di lanjut kok chingu :) fast kan? Hehe ohh TaeKook itu crack pair? Aigoo mian chingu aku baru suka sama Bangtan sih jd gabegitu tau soal Official Pairing nya T^T dan kebetulan TaeKook ini my bias di Bangtan dan aku liat mereka itu lucuuuu banget kalo lagi bareng ahhh my TaeKook.. Andai TaeKook Official Pair huhuhu

***CookingCookies**

Chingu Kookie tabah kok dan kuat jalanin semuanya.. Well aku sih disini ksian jg sm Tae. Kenapa? Soalnya dia yg paling susah krn harus milih antara Jin org yg dia cinta atau mau milih Kook sekaligus anak di kndungannya tp well Tae udh memutuskan hal yg terbaik mlepaskan Jin buat namja lain yaitu Yoongi uhuyyy akhirnya Yoongi si Sugasuga ada juga huehehe aku sengaja gamau bahas terlalu banyak ttg orang tua" mreka disini krn aku lbh ngutamain Kook Tae Jin pkknya mreka nya sendiri lah tnp embel" cmpur tngn org tua mereka kalo gk critanya nnti mlh mkin berbelit" heheh dan tadahhhh ini udh di update secepatnya kan hehe smoga suka ya sm chap ini :) gomawo udh review :)

Oh ya Special for nugu, Lulu Auren mian krn aku gabisa balas review kalian ya :) tp akan aku usahakan balas review kalian lg di chapt" depan :)

Ok readersdul tetap dukung aku yaaaa dan jgn lupa kritik saran dan masukan dari kalian untuk aku hehe dan yang penting review plis review karena aku sangat butuh review dari kalian jeballll *puppyeyes*

Well bye readersdul sampai ketemu di chapt depan :) see you :) **SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA** :) salam, _**TaeKook**_ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Mine is Yours

Title : Mine is Yours (Chapt5)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rated : T+

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin

Other Casts : Bangtan's members

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta Big Hit ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch), OC (Original Character), typo(s), bahasa non baku dan ada sedikit dirty talk, NC inside

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Lihat rated! M 18+ untuk -18, lebih baik out dari sini ya *pyong*

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Taehyung baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan disambut oleh kedatangan Jin dan juga Yoongi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Aigoo kalian mengagetkanku saja."

"Salah kau sendiri kenapa tidak turun juga saat tahu kami datang."

"Ck jika tahu kalian yang akan datang, aku akan menyuruh Bibi Go mengusir kalian."

"Mwo? Dasar menyebalkan kau Kim Taehyung!" Ujar Jin kesal.

"Sudahlah chagiya... Jangan marah-marah begitu..."

"Tunanganmu belakangan ini kenapa? Sensitif sekali. Mudah marah-marah ckckck" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Yoongi.

"Ada apa kalian datang? Masalah Jungkook lagi? Tenang saja aku tidak pernah membahas masalah aegi lagi saat kami kete-"

"Tadi benar kau yang menolong Kookie?" Tanya Jin.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Ani. Ternyata feelingku benar. Siapa lagi yang mau menolong jika bukan kau, namja yang selalu uring-uringan saat dia meninggalkanmu."

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Itu semua rencana kami. Bagaimana? Sukses bukan?"

"Gila! Rencana kalian ini benar-benar gila! Sangat membahayakan tau! Apa kalian tidak memikirkan Jungkook?" Teriak Taehyung kesal.

"Aigoo... Sudahlah yang penting sekarang Kookie tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan? Dan terima kasih juga pada Namjoom yang ikut membantu kami." Ujar Yoongi.

"Mwo? Namjoon juga ikut terlibat?"

"Ne. Sudahlah... Yang penting kau punya nilai plus dimata Kookie sekarang." Ujar Jin sambil menepuk bahu kanan Taehyung.

"Kalian! Kalau saja tadi terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jungkook, kalian orang yang paling aku salahkan, kalian tahu?" Ujar Taehyung geram.

"Apa sekarang kau benar-benar mencintainya, Tae?" Tanya Jin membuat Taehyung terdiam.

"Ap-apa mak-maksudmu?"

"Apa sekarang kau memiliki perasaan padanya, Tae? Aku tahu dari cara bicaramu saat kita membahas dirinya. Apa kau sungguh mencintainya?" Tanya Jin lagi tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jin. Aku tidak tahu apa aku benar mencintainya atau..."

"Aku menghargai bagaimanapun perasaanmu padanya. Tapi aku hanya minta padamu. Jangan buat dia kecewa ataupun menangis karenamu. Kau tahu kan maksudku?" Ujar Yoongi yang diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Apapun hubungan kalian nantinya, buatlah Kookie bahagia." Sambung Jin yang di balas sebuah anggukan lagi dari Taehyung.

-Aku akan berusaha sebisaku membuatnya bahagia. Aku janji.- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Keadaan kaki Jungkook pun sudah lebih membaik. Ia sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasa. Pagi ini berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan bangun jam 7 pagi namun sejak jam setengah 6 ia sudah membuka matanya dan enggan untuk terpejam lagi. Itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berjogging mengelilingi kompleks rumahnya. Lagipula udara pagi juga masih segar dan sehat.

Jungkook mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana hotpants nya dengan warna senada. Tidak lupa ia juga mengenakan jaket varsity warna merah favoritnya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya ia kuncir satu agar tidak menghalangi jarak pandang matanya nanti. Ia mengambil sebuah tas ransel kecil miliknya dan memasukkan earphone merah dan juga handuk kecilnya.

Merasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, Jungkook kemudian mengenakan sepatu kets putihnya dan beranjak dari dalam kamarnya. Sebelum pergi, ia mencari Jimin ataupun Hoseok dulu untuk berpamitan. Ia tidak ingin maid dan buttler nya itu khawatir saat tidak mendapati dirinya di kamar saat mereka mencarinya.

"Ehem... Pagi-pagi kalian sudah mesra saja." Ujar Jungkook saat menemukan kedua maid dan buttlernya saling mengobrol dan menautkan tangan di dalam dapur.

"Ahh No-nona Jeon.. A-ada apa Nona?" Tanya Jimin gugup. Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat raut kegugupan di wajah maidnya itu.

"Ani. Hanya ingin pamit dengan kalian. Aku ingin pergi jogging dulu. Tapi sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian ya? Mian..." ujar Jungkook dengan polosnya sambil menahan tawa di hatinya.

"Oh begitu. Oh ya apa Nona sudah membawa air minum?" Tanya Hoseok mencoba mencairkan suasanya. Wajahnya tampak biasa saja berbeda dengan Jimin yang hanya bisa menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu ini. Nona bawa saja..." Hoseok menyerahkan 2 botol air mineral yang masih di segel kepada Jungkook.

"Gomawo. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat bermesraan..." pamit Jungkook meninggalkan dua pasangan yang saling memandang itu.

Mungkin sudah sekitar 20 menit Jungkook berjogging mengelilingi kompleks perumahannya. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari tempat agar ia bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Jungkook duduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya dan mengatur nafasnya kembali. Ia mengambil satu botol air minum yang tadi di berikan Hoseok karena ia sedang butuh air sekarang. Ia menegak air itu hingga tersisa separuhnya.

"Haaaa melelahkan tapi mengasyikan juga..." ujar Jungkook sambil memandang ke arah depan.

Ia baru menyadari jika ia sedang tidak sendiri disana. Di lapangan itu ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang asik memantulkan bola berwarna orange yang biasa di sebut bola basket. Sesekali orang itu melemparkan dan memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring.

Jungkook memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang namja yang mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana selutut berwarna hitam serta sepatu kets khusus bermain basket itu tanpa berkedip. Entah kenapa namja itu seolah menghipnotis dirinya hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh terus mengikuti kemana arah namja itu berlari.

"Hahhhhh" Jungkook bisa mendengar suara teriakan namja itu. Sepertinya namja itu sudah terlihat kelelahan. Namja itu memegangi kedua lututnya. Punggungnya bergerak naik turun seperti sedang mengatur nafas. Jungkook juga bisa melihat bulir bulir keringat menetes dari setiap ujung rambutnya.

"Ini..."

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Jungkook menghampiri namja itu dan menyodorkan botol air mineralnya yang lain. Seketika namja itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap botol air serta Jungkook secara bergantian.

"Annyeong... Ini untukmu..." Ujar Jungkook lagi sambil kembali menyodorkan botol air itu karena namja itu masih tetap diam memandanginya.

"Ahh gomawo..." Namja itu kemudian menerima botol pemberian dari Jungkook dan meminumnya.

"Suka main basket ya?" Jungkook mulai membuka obrolan.

"Ne. Bermain basket merupakan salah satu hobbyku." Balas namja itu.

"Ahhh hmm aku lupa namamu. Siapa? Tae-"

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh Taehyung-ssi. Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih lagi padamu karena kau telah menolongku saat itu..." ujar Jungkook sedikit gugup.

"Cheonma. Dan terima kasih juga untuk minumnya." Taehyung menggoyangkan botol air minum yang sudah kosong di hadapan Jungkook.

"Ahhh air minum tidak sebanding dengan pertolonganmu waktu itu, Taehyung-ssi."

"Hei kau terlalu berlebihan dan hmm jangan seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Taehyung."

"Taehyung? Ahh aku sama sekali tidak berlebihan kok. Sungguh aku jadi merasa berhutang budi padamu." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya mengalihkan tatapan Taehyung yang terus menatapnya.

"Ahh sudahlah jangan membahasnya. Apa kau suka main basket?" Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Basket?" Jungkook kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan -Apa kau bercanda?-

"Ne. Aku bosan karena daritadi aku hanya bermain sendiri." Taehyung kembali mendrible bola basketnya di hadapan Jungkook.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa ma-" Jungkook langsung menangkap bola orange itu saat Taehyung tiba-tiba melemparnya ke arahnya.

"Hanya memasukan bola ini saja ke dalam ring. Mudah kan?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung terus mencoba saling berebut bola. Taehyung dengan mudahnya mengambil bola itu dari Jungkook membuat Jungkook kesal karena ia seperti tidak di beri kesempatan sama sekali oleh Taehyung untuk memegang bola. Setiap kali mendapat bola, Taehyung langsung melemparkan bola itu dan memasukkannya ke ring. Setiap shootannya selalu masuk membuat Jungkook semakin kesal.

"Hahhh sudah! Aku capek!" Teriak Jungkook frustasi karena ia sama sekali tidak berhasil merebut bola dari Taehyung apalagi memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Masa begitu saja menyerah?" Ujar Taehyung sedikit meremehkan membuat Jungkook berdecih.

"Namja melawan yeoja itu sama sekali tidak adil! Apalagi aku yang tidak bisa bermain ini harus melawan kau yang sudah jago. Sangat tidak adil!" Keluh Jungkook yang hanya mendapat kekehan dari Taehyung.

"Yasudah aku beri kau kesempatan. Lempar bola ini ke dalam ring." Taehyung kembali melemparkan bola orange itu ke arah Jungkook yang di tangkap dengan sigap oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia menatap ring basket yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Ia sudah mengarahkan bola berwarna orange itu ke ring dan siap melemparkan bola itu. Sementara Taehyung hanya memperhatikan Jungkook yang tampak sangat lucu saat memegang bola membuatnya tertawa.

Dughh

"Akhhhh" rintih Taehyung kesakitan saat kepalanya tepat terkena bola. Bola yang di lempar Jungkook memantul di bibir ring dan tepat mengenai kepala Taehyung.

"Astaga! Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... Apa sakit sekali?" Tanya Jungkook saat menghampiri Taehyung yang terus merintih dan memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena bola basket.

"Gwen-gwenchana..." balas Taehyung sambil mencoba tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Kau bohong! Tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..." Jungkook terus menerus meminta maaf pada Taehyung karena kesalahannya.

"Sungguh. Tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Taehyung masih sambil menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Coba aku lihat..." Jungkook semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung karena ia ingin melihat kepala Taehyung yang terkena lemparan bola darinya.

Namun pergerakkan Jungkook jadi terhenti saat matanya dan mata Taehyung saling bertemu. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Jungkook merasakan jika jantungnya serasa akan copot karena terus berdetak dengan cepat. Begitu pula Taehyung apalagi saat ia sadar jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Jungkook sangat dekat bahkan Taehyung bisa merasakan helaan nafas hangat Jungkook di wajahnya. Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata Jungkook dan beralih ke arah bibir pink Jungkook. Taehyung menelan salivanya melihat bibir pink dan menggoda milik Jungkook. Entah jiwa iblis atau apa Taehyung jadi ingin merasakan bibir pink itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Eomma! Ada yang pacaran disin- hmphh asdfghjkl" teriak seorang anak kecil dan mulutnya langsung di bekap oleh seorang yeoja yang di panggil eomma itu.

"Ahh mian atas kelancangan anak saya. Dan maaf juga mengganggu. Saya permisi..." ujar seorang ibu muda itu sambil menyeret anaknya pergi dari lapangan itu.

"Ahh mianhae..." Jungkook segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari Taehyung melihat wajahnya yang ia yakin kini sudah sangat memerah. Jungkook memegangi dada bagian kirinya dan bisa merasakan jika jantungnya semakin menggila. Jungkook hanya bisa menunduk menyadarinya.

-Padahal tinggal sedikit la- aishh apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh! Kim Taehyung pabbo!- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini jalan beriringan. Setelah lelah bermain basket dan hari sudah semakin siang, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jungkook dan Taehyung di hinggapi keheningan. Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mau memulai membuka obrolan. Mereka hanya saling diam dan melirik sesekali.

"Ehem... Kau sepertinya tidak kuliah disini ya?" Tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan.

"N-ne... Aku kuliah di Paris-Sorbonne University jurusan Art and Archaeology." Jawab Jungkook dan di balas anggukan kepala dari Taehyung.

"Lalu kau kesini untuk mengisi waktu liburan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ne. Lagipula aku bosan disana. Eomma dan appa sibuk kerja dan hanya ada aku sendiri di rumah. Lebih baik aku liburan disini sekaligus datang ke pesta pertunangan sepupuku." Ujar Jungkook menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berada di Seoul.

"Oh ya apa kau kenal dengan sepupuku dan tunangan sepupuku? Nama sepupuku Min Yoongi dan tunangannya Kim Seokjin. Kalian kan satu un-"

"Yoongi dan Jin? Tentu saja aku kenal. Mereka teman-teman satu jurusan denganku." Jawab Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ternyata dunia sempit sekali ya... Aku tidak tahu jika Yoon oppa teman ka- ehh? Berarti harusnya aku memanggilmu oppa dong? Aigoo mianhae..." Jungkook terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Ahh tidak apa. Aku lebih senang kau memanggilku Taehyung tanpa embel-embel oppa. Aku jadi merasa tua jika dipanggil dengan embel-embel oppa." Taehyung sedikit terkekeh.

"Tapi kan tidak sopan jika aku hanya memanggil dengan nama..."

"Ahh sudah jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Panggil aku Taehyung saja, oke?" Ujar Taehyung yang dibalas sebuah anggukan dari Jungkook.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Jungkook. Terlihat sedikit raut yang berbeda dari keduanya saat kaki mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar bercat putih itu. Keduanya kembali saling diam dan berpandangan.

"Apa mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Jungkook.

"Aniya. Tidak usah. Aku langsung pulang saja ya. Bye Kookie.." Pamit Taehyung lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

-Oh Tuhan... Kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak seperti ini saat dia memanggilku 'Kookie' padahal kan itu memang namaku... Ahhh Jimin! Hoseok! Aku kenapa ya?- batin Jungkook dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oh? Nona sudah pulang?" Ujar Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur bersama Hoseok.

"N-ne... Ahhh Jimin... Hoseok... Eotteoke?" Tanya Jungkook ambigu membuat Jimin dan Hoseok saling berpandangan. Mereka bingung dengan tingkah nona majikannya itu yang terus berteriak 'Eotteoke? Eotteoke?'. Jimin dan Hoseok pun mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Mereka khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada nona majikannya itu.

"Nona... Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa nona mengalami masalah?" Tanya Jimin yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jungkook.

"Kaki nona sakit lagi?" Tanya Hoseok yang juga mendapat gelengan dari Jungkook.

"Atau ada yang berbuat jahat pada nona?" Tanya Jimin lagi dan Jungkook tetap menggeleng.

"Atau..."

"Aku bingung. Aku kenapa? Wae? Wae?" Tanya Jungkook ambigu membuat Jimin dan Hoseok semakin bingung.

"Nona, sebenarnya ada apa?" Kini Hoseok kembali bertanya. Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut mendengarkan. Ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan nona majikannya itu.

"Jimin. Hoseok. Apa kalian pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya?" Jungkook kembali bertanya pertanyaan yang semakin membingungkan Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Merasakan? Merasakan apa?" Tanya Jimin semakin penasaran. Ia melirik ke arah Hoseok yang hanya bisa menaikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Pernah tidak kalian merasa jantung kalian berdetak lebih cepat saat dia memanggil nama kalian? Atau saat kalian saling bertatapan?" Tanya Jungkook yang diangguki oleh Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Lalu jika kalian pernah mengalami hal seperti itu, tandanya kalian kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya yang dibalas kekehan dari Jimin dan juga Hoseok.

"Itu mudah saja, nona. Tandanya nona menyukai orang itu." Balas Hoseok diselingi tawa.

"Jeongmal? Tapi kami baru beberapa kali ketemu. Mengobrol pun hanya sebentar. Masa aku menyukainya?" Ujar Jungkook polos dan kembali dibalas kekehan oleh Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Rasa suka ataupun rasa cinta, tidak pernah memandang waktu, nona. Mereka bisa datang kapan saja tanpa pernah kita duga. Bisa saja terjadi di awal pertemuan kalian ataupun di saat kalian jadi semakin saling mengenal." Jelas Hoseok yang diangguki oleh Jimin.

"Betul nona. Lalu siapa nama namja yang nona sukai ini, hmm? Seperti apa dia? Tampankah?" Tanya Jimin bermaksud menggoda Jungkook yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ihhh bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya tanya saja. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya..."

"Baiklah kami mengerti. Nona tidak menyukai namja itu ehh maksudnya belum. Tapi yang aku lihat mungkin sebentar lagi nona pasti akan mengakui jika nona menyukai namja itu." Goda Hoseok membuat wajah Jungkook jadi semakin memerah.

"Sudahlah Hoseok.. Jangan menggoda Nona Jeon terus... Lihat wajahnya jadi tambah memerah hahaha..."

"Yak! Jimin! Hoseok! Kalian menyebalkan!"

SKIP

Taehyung kini sudah tiba di rumahnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan dulu tubuhnya setelah lelah bermain basket dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Keringat juga kini sudah kembali membasahi tubuhnya. Rambut orange nya pun sudah terlihat sangat basah seperti ia baru saja mandi dan membasahkan rambutnya.

Meski lelah, namun senyun tak pernah lepas di wajah Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lewati bersama Jungkook. Taehyung merasa sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook yang menurutnya semakin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia menyukai semua yang ada di diri Jungkook. Mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, rambut cokelatnya, pipi chubbynya, dan bibir pinknya yang seolah menggodanya untuk mencicipi rasa bibir itu.

-Yak! Pabbo! Tae pabbo! Apa yang pikirkan, eoh? Aigoo..." keluh Taehyung karena pikirannya yang aneh itu.

"Mungkin aku memang harus segera mandi untuk menormalkan pikiranku ini. Aigoo..." Taehyung pun langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk segera mandi.

Taehyung kini sudah keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan pakaian lengkap. Sebuah t-shirt hitam dan celana boxer hitam miliknya. Ia sudah biasa berpenampilan itu jika di dalam rumah. Rambut orangenya masih sedikit basah yang terus dia keringkan dengan handuk miliknya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Maaf, tuan... Ada tuan Namjoon di bawah.." ujar Bibi Go dari luar pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Ohh bilang padanya langsung naik ke kamarku saja, bi." Balas Taehyung dan kembali pada aktifitasnya mengeringkan rambutnya.

CKLEK

"Hei, man! Baru mandi, eoh?" Sapa Namjoon dan segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Taehyung.

"Ne. Aku baru pulang habis latihan basket pagi di lapangan." Jelas Taehyung.

"Lalu tumben kau kemari? Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin main saja. Memang tidak boleh?" Balas Namjoon singkat.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya tumben saja. Biasanya juga kau jarang datang kecuali sedang ada tugas kelompok padahal rumah kita bersebelahan. Pasti kau punya maksud tertentu datang kemari." Tebak Taehyung dan hanya mendapat balasan cengiran dari Namjoon.

"Hehe kau tahu saja. Ehem jadi begini, aku boleh pinjam motormu tidak?" Tanya Namjoon membuat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Motorku? Memang kenapa dengan motormu? Mobilmu?" Kini Taehyung yang balik bertanya.

"Motorku rusak dan sedang ada di bengkel. Mobil? Apa kau lupa? Mobilku baru seminggu yang lalu ada di bengkel juga karena ditabrakkan oleh hyungku ke rumah orang lain." Jelas Namjoon.

"Ada-ada saja. Tapi kenapa harus pinjam motorku?"

"Tolonglah... Aku pinjam ya? Bagaimana caraku pergi jika tidak ada kendaraan?"

"Kan bisa naik transportasi umum." Balas Taehyung acuh.

"Aish kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

"Hahhh baiklah... Baiklah... Berapa lama kau akan meminjamnya?"

"Hmm seminggu?"

"Mwo? Kau gila!"

"Motorku selesai diperbaiki minggu depan. Tolonglah..." mohon Namjoon.

"Hahh yasudah pakai saja. Tapi uang bensin kau yang tanggung ya?"

"Itu soal mudah! Gomawo, Tae! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Ujar Namjoon sambil memberikan 2 jempol pada Taehyung.

"Astaga kau jadi menjijikan begini, Namjoon ckckck" balas Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh temannya itu.

SKIP

Taehyung membuka pintu garasinya dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil sport hitam miliknya yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah ia gunakan. Ia memasukkan kunci mobil itu dan mencoba menyalakan mesinnya. Dan beruntung mesin mobil itu masih bagus. Taehyung berencana akan pergi kuliah sekarang. Berhubung motornya di pinjam oleh Namjoon, Taehyung mau tidak mau memakai kembali mobil sport miliknya itu.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sangat malas mengendarai mobil karena sering terjebak macet. Ia lebih memilih motor karena pertama selain lebih cepat sampai, motor bisa menyalip kendaraan lain saat terjebak macet. Itulah sebabnya kenapa belakangan ini ia lebih memilih menggunakan motornya daripada mobilnya.

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang tersedia di universitasnya. Beruntung jalanan Seoul hari itu tidak macet hingga ia bisa sampai di universitasnya tepat waktu. Baru saja ia melangkah turun dari mobilnya namun segerombolan yeoja mulai berdatangan dan mengerubunginya. Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat.

"Wah Tae, mobilmu keren sekali... Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau punya mobil sekeren ini..." Ujar seorang yeoja berambut merah.

"Jadi motor hitammu itu sekarang di ganti oleh mobil sport kerenmu ini? Ohh sungguh kabar baik!" Ujar yeoja lainnya yang berambut blonde.

"Ehem lalu sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian mendatangiku? Jika hanya ingin mengagumi mobilku, maaf aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku ada kelas sekarang. Permisi." Balas Taehyung acuh dan segera meninggalkan kerumunan yeoja yang masih terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

Semenjak Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya itu, banyak yeoja yang jadi sering mendatanginya membuat Taehyung sakit kepala setiap mendengar perkataan para yeoja-yeoja itu yang selalu memuji mobil yang dikendarainya kini. Ia lebih muak saat yeoja itu sengaja mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan berbagai cara mulai dari pura-pura jatuh dan menabrak dirinya bahkan sampai ada yang agresif menyatakan cinta pada Taehyung.

"Aishh cukup! Kalian menjijikan! Kalian jadi nampak seperti yeoja matre dan murahan, kalian tahu? Jadi cukup mengikutiku, cukup mencari perhatianku karena aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah tertarik pada kalian. Mengerti?" Ujar Taehyung tegas dan secara tidak langsung mengusir yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Sombong sekali! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Lihat saja aku akan mendapatkan namja yang lebih keren darimu!"

"Payah!"

Taehyung dapat mendengar umpatan-umpatan dari gerombolan yeoja tadi. Taehyung hanya cuek dan kembali sibuk menyantap makanannya di kantin setelah jam kelasnya berakhir.

"Hei! Sepertinya kau jadi semakin populer sekarang. Dimana yeoja-yeoja penggila dirimu itu?" Ujar Namjoon yang duduk di hadapan Taehyung sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, tahu?" Ujar Taehyung kesal.

"Wae? Kenapa jadi menyalahkan aku?"

"Gara-gara kau meminjam motorku, semua yeoja itu jadi berusaha mendekatiku."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya?"

"Ya karena mobilku! Karena motorku di pinjam olehmu, aku terpaksa pergi kemana-mana dengan mobil dan mobil yang membuat mereka tertarik. Hahh dasar yeoja murahan! Matre!" Decih Taehyung kesal.

"Hahaha karena itu? Ckck yasudahlah.. Lagipula bukannya itu bagus? Kau jadi bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk jadi pacarmu. Kau sudah terlalu lama sendiri sejak putus dari Jin." Ujar Namjoon sambil memakan makanannya.

"Aku tidak akan tertarik pada seorangpun dari mereka." Jawab Taehyung tegas.

"Wae? Bukankah mereka itu cantik? Dan seksi juga. Kurang apalagi? Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Jin?"

"Kenapa jadi membahas masalah ini?"

"Benarkan? Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Jin, mantanmu?" Tanya Namjoon namun tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Namjoon itu. Ia sedang malas membahas masalah itu. Ia hanya ingin cepat menghabiskan makan siangnya dan kembali ke rumah karena dirinya yang sudah tidak memiliki kelas setelah ini.

"Loh? Kookie?" Ujar Taehyung saat menyadari kehadiran Jungkook di sekitarnya.

Jungkook yang baru saja berniat pergi jadi membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Taehyung. Jungkook berusaha tersenyum dan menyapa Taehyung.

"Annyeong..." sapa Jungkook singkat.

"Ne, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit bingung karena Jungkook yang berada di kantin itu.

"Hmm itu... Aku sedang mencari Jin eonnie. Eonnie mengajakku bertemu disini tapi sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya hahaha" Jungkook tertawa hambar.

"Tadi aku lihat dia keluar kelas dengan Yoongi tapi aku tidak tahu mereka kemana." Ujar Namjoon.

"Ohh terima kasih..."

"Namjoon. Namaku Namjoon."

"Terima kasih Namjoon-ssi. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya. Aku mau cari Jin eonnie lagi." Pamit Jungkook.

"Ahh tunggu! Biar aku temani. Kau kan tidak tahu kampus ini. Namjoon aku duluan ya!" Pamit Taehyung dan berjalan bersamaan dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan berdampingan. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang memperhatikan mereka termasuk yeoja-yeoja yang tadi berusaha mendekati Taehyung. Mereka memandang tidak suka ke arah Jungkook. Sementara yang di tatap hanya diam dan tidak menyadarinya.

"Ada keperluan apa dengan Jin?" Tanya Taehyung di sela-sela keheningan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Eonnie yang menyuruhku kesini. Tapi selalu tidak ketemu. Untung saja aku tidak kesasar seperti waktu itu." Ujar Jungkook.

-Hahh pasti ini rencana Jin dan Yoongi. Sebenarnya mereka ini ingin apalagi sih? Ck- batin Taehyung.

"Hmm sepertinya kalian sangat dekat ya." Ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Kau dan Jin eonnie." Balas Jungkook.

"Ne, begitulah. Kami sudah lama saling mengenal. Mungkin sejak semester pertama sampai sekarang." Jawab Taehyung santai.

"Ohh begitu." Balas Jungkook singkat.

"Jin orang yang baik dan ramah. Makanya banyak orang yang mengenalnya dan menyukainya. Ia juga pandai memasak. Semua masakan yang dibuatnya pasti sangat enak." Tanpa sadar Taehyung memuji Jin.

"Ohh begitu." Balas Jungkook lagi.

"Kau harus sekali-kali mencoba masakannya. Aku jamin kau pasti akan ketagihan." Ujar Taehyung penuh semangat.

"Lalu selama kalian saling kenal, apa kalian pernah saling... mencintai? Ahh ani maksudku apa kalian..."

"Hmm ya dulu memang pernah. Dulu. Jauh sebelum Jin dan Yoongi bertunangan." Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ahh begitu. Aku mengerti." Balas Jungkook dan mencoba tersenyum.

-Sepertinya Jin eonnie benar mantan pacar Taehyung seperti yang aku dengar tadi dari namja bernama Namjoon itu. Tapi... Kenapa hatiku jadi terasa sesak begini? Dan mataku ahh panas sekali... Ada apa denganku?- batin Jungkook.

"Kook?"

"Ne?"

"Kau... Menangis?" Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat melihat mata Jungkook memerah dan terlihat Jungkook menahan air matanya.

"Aniyo... Mataku sakit makanya jadi begini. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Jawab Jungkook dan kembali menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit ragu.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir begitu. Haahhh Jin eonnie dimana sih?" Jungkook kembali berjalan mendahului Taehyung.

Sudah hampir 1 jam lamanya Taehyung dan Jungkook berkeliling untuk mencari Jin namun mereka sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Jungkook juga sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi Jin namun ponsel Jin sepertinya tidak aktif dan selalu masuk ke mail box.

"Jin sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada disini." Ujar Taehyung.

"Ne. Hahh kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Besok mungkin aku akan kesini lagi." Ujar Jungkook pasrah.

"Mau aku antar? Kebetulan aku juga mau pulang. Lagipula rumah kita kan juga searah." Tawar Taehyung. Jungkook nampak berpikir apa ia harus menerima atau menolak tawaran dari Taehyung.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak berpikir. Kajja!" Taehyung segera menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu hening. Tak ada suara yang dihasilkan Taehyung maupun Jungkook yang ada hanya suara musik yang di play oleh Taehyung. Jungkook hanya diam sambil memandang jalanan kota Seoul dari balik kaca mobil. Sementara Taehyung masih berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya.

Drrttt Drrrtttt Drrtttt

Jungkook merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Jungkook langsung mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Wajah Jungkook langsung berubah ceria saat melihat nama di layar sentuh ponselnya.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

"..."

"Ne, aku sudah pulang."

"..."

"Gwenchana..."

"..."

"Ani, aku diantar Tae-"

"..."

"Ne, kebetulan rumah kami memang searah ja-"

"..."

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" Jungkook sedikit melirik ke arah Taehyung.

"..."

"Mentraktir? Hmm nanti akan aku tanyakan dulu. Bye, eonnie..." Jungkook segera menutup teleponnya. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung yang masih serius mengendarai mobilnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Taehyung saat sadar jika dirinya di tatap oleh Jungkook.

"Hmm itu... Eonnie mengajak kita pergi ke taman bermain. Katanya ingin mentraktir kita untuk merayakan anniversary mereka." Jelas Jungkook.

"Boleh saja. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau?" Taehyung balik bertanya pada Jungkook.

"Apa aku bisa menolak dan membuat eonnie kecewa?" Balas Jungkook tanda jika ia setuju. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan kembali serius mengendarai mobilnya.

SKIP

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah berada di depan pintu masuk sebuah taman bermain. Taman bermai itu terlihat ramai meski bukan weekend. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu masuk untuk menunggu kedatangan Jin dan Yoongi. Mereka bisa melihat banyak pasangan yang keluar masuk taman bermain itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan mesra membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menghela nafas mereka. Bukan karena mereka iri tapu hanya.. Entahlah mungkin mereka sedikit sensitif melihat kemesraan orang lain hehehe

"Kookie! Tae!" Teriak Jin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook dan juga Taehyung.

"Eonnie!" Balas Jungkook ceria.

"Apa sudah lama menunggu? Mianhae..." balas Jin dengan wajah menyesal.

"Dimana Yoongi?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jin.

"Sedang membeli tiket untuk kita. Nah itu dia!" Jin melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi yang berjalan sambil membawa 4 lembar tiket masuk.

"Mian lama. Kajja kita masuk!" Ujar Yoongi dan menyerahkan tiket yang dibelinya kepada petugas yang menjaga pintu masuk.

Jin dan Yoongi berjalan bergandengan sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan di belakang mereka. Jungkook berjalan sambil menggenggam tasnya dengan kedua tangan sementara Taehyung berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Mereka juga terlihat sedikit agak menjauh karena jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

"Wahh ramai sekali ya... Aku kira hari biasa seperti ini akan lebih sepi ternyata tidak." Ujar Jin yang disetujui oleh Yoongi.

Dugghh

"Ahh mainhae, jeongmal mianhae..." ujar seseorang karena tidak sengaja menabrak bahu kanan Jungkook.

"Ne, gwenchana..." balas Jungkook.

"Wae? Ada apa?" Tanya Jin dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang memghadap Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa, eon." Balas Jungkook.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami. Nanti jika terpisah akan sulit mencari karena taman bermain ini kan luas dan ramai." Ujar Yoongi dan diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Ne, oppa. Aku tahu." Balas Jungkook.

"Kookie kau ingin naik wahana apa?" Tanya Jin pada Jungkook.

"Hmm terserah eonnie saja." Balas Jungkook.

"Kau, Tae?" Tanya Jin pada Taehyung.

"Terserah kalian." Balas Taehyung singkat.

"Kalau begitu kita naik rollercoaster saja ya?" Ujar Jin yang diangguki semuanya.

Dughh

Dughh

Dughh

Berulang kali Jungkook tanpa sengaja terus tertabrak orang yang berlalu lalang membuat tubuhnya terus terhuyung. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun jadi kasihan. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan dilepas. Kau bisa terpisah nanti." Ujar Taehyung yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Jungkook. Jungkook dapag merasakan pipinya yang memanas dan ia yakin pasti pipinya sudah memerah.

Mereka sudah sampai di wahana rollercoaster. Antrian panjang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Awalnya mereka malas harus mengantri sepanjang itu kalau saja mereka punya pilihan wahana lain. Sayangnya mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Jin dan Yoongi tetap mengantri di depan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka sesekali saling berbisik dan tertawa berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saling diam dan memilih memandang ke arah lain.

Setelah mengantri selama 15 menit akhirnya sampai giliran mereka berempat. Jin dan Yoongi duduk pada barisan pertama sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di barisan kedua. Mereka sudah siap di posisi mereka dengan sabuk pengaman yang sudah terpasang sempurna di tubuh mereka.

"Owww" teriak Jungkook saat rollercoaster itu mulai berjalan. Taehyung hanya mengamati Jungkook dan sesekali terkekeh melihat setiap ekspresi ketakutan Jungkook yang dinilainya sangat lucu.

"Ahhhhhhh" teriak Jungkook lagi saat Rollercoaster itu berjalan menurun. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya bersamaan dengan Jin.

"Eommaaaaaaa" teriak Jungkook lagi saat Rollercoaster itu melewati jalan berputar. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tawanya di kala melihat ekpresi Jungkook yang benar-benar lucu saat berteriak.

"Hahhhh akhirnya... Hahhhh jebal... Hahhhh" ujar Jungkook saat Rollercoaster itu berhenti.

"Mau sekali lagi?" Tawar Jin yang langsung di balas gelengan kepala oleh Jungkook.

"Hahaha yasudah kajja kita pergi ke wahana lainnya."

Jin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Taehyung dan Jungkook juga sama. Taehyung terus menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan erat seolah takut Jungkook akan terpisah darinya. Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook dan melihat wajah Jungkook yang terlihat pucat dan nafasnya pun masih sedikit tersenggal mungkin karena efek ketakutannya.

"Rollercoasternya sudah selesai kok. Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri naik wahana itu kalau kau takut." Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook khawatir.

"A-aku tidak takut... Han-hanya speechless aja... Iya hanya speechless hehehe" elak Jungkook.

"Ne, ne, ne terserah padamu saja. Tapi kalau kau kenapa-kenapa aku tidak tanggung ya." Balas Taehyung.

"Ne. Tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Eonnie... Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jin.

"Ke sana. Kajja!" Jin menunjuk ke arah wahana yang akan mereka naiki membuat mata Jungkook terbelalak.

-Astaga sampai kapan penderitaanku ini berakhir.- batin Jungkook.

Hari sudah menjelang malam namun pengunjung taman bermain itu malah semakin bertambah ramai. Jin, Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook kini berada di sebuah restaurant. Mereka merasa lapar setelah puas berkeliling dan menaiki setiap wahana yang tersedia di taman bermain itu.

"Bagaimana, Kookie? Apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Jin pada Jungkook yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ne, eonnie."

"Apa wahana yang paling membuatmu takut? Kalau aku, jujur saja aku takut saat masuk ke Ghost's House." Ujar Jin.

"Hmm ti-tidak ada, eon." Balas Jungkook sedikit berbohong.

"Bahkan kau sampai menangis saat di dalam Ghost's House kau masih bilang tidak ada yang menakutkan? Eomma! Eomma! Eomma! Kau saja sampai teriak seperti itu kau bilang tidak takut?"

"Oppa!" Jungkook terlihat kesal karena ia merasa tersindir.

"Jinnie, kau tidak lihat sih bagaimana ketakutannya Jungkook di dalam Ghost's House. Ia sampai memeluk Taehyung dengan sangat erat bahkan sampai menangis. Hahaha lucu sekali dia hahaha" tawa Yoongi meledak saat mengingat kejadian di dalam Ghost's House.

"Oppa menyebalkan!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal terus di goda oleh Yoongi.

"Hahaha kalau seperti ini, kita jadi terlihat double date ya hahaha" ujar Jin sambil menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Uhuk uhuk" Taehyung tersedak minumannya begitu ia mendengar perkataan Jin barusan.

"Hahaha reaksimu berlebihan sekali, Tae. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi jika pun memang sungguhan malah bagus, bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kookie?" Kini Jin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook.

"Hah? Maksud eonnie?" Jungkook bingung dengan pertanyaan Jin yang diberikan untuknya.

"Menurutmu, Taehyung bagaimana? Cocok tidak untuk jadi namjachingumu?" Tanya Jin pada Jungkook. Yoongi pun menatap Jungkook penasaran akan jawaban dari sepupunya itu.

"Ahh i-itu hmm a-aku..." balas Jungkook malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Tae, seperti kau sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Jungkook hahaha" ujar Yoongi semakin membuat wajah Jungkook memanas.

SKIP

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Jin dan Yoongi sudah lebih dulu pamit pada Taehyung dan juga Jungkook. Kini giliran Taehyung dan Jungkook juga untuk pulang dan beristirahat setelah lelah bermain di taman bermain.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Taehyung saat mendapati Jungkook yang sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Ani." Bantah Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah. Akan aku bangunkan jika sudah sampai di rumahmu." Ujar Taehyung sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera melesat pulang.

Di sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang ada di antara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Taehyung sesekali melirik ke arah Jungkook dan melihat jika yeoja itu sedang berusaha keras melawan kantuknya. Taehyung hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum melihat berbagai ekspresi lucu yang dihasilkan Jungkook saat mencoba agar tetap terjaga.

Ckitttt

"Kook? Jungkook?" Taehyung sedikit menggoyangkan bahu Jungkook untuk membangunkan Jungkook yang akhirnya sudah tertidur.

"Kook? Kita sudah sampai.." Taehyung terus mencoba membangunkan Jungkook namun nampaknya Jungkook masih juga terlelap.

"Haaahhh mau bagaimana lagi..."

Taehyung pun turun dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu penumpang dan membukanya. Taehyung melepaskan seatbeltnya dari tubuh Jungkook dan bersiap menggendong Jungkook. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangan Jungkook pada lehernya dan menggendongnya secara bridal style. Taehyung berjalan perlahan karena ia takut membangunkan Jungkook yang tertidur lelap di gendongannya.

Beruntung saat Taehyung berusaha ingin memencet bel, pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang maid yang terlihat panik melihat Jungkook yang di gendong oleh Taehyung.

"Dia kelelahan." Ujar Taehyung sebelum maid itu -Jimin- bertanya padanya.

"Tolong antarkan nona ke kamarnya di atas." Ujar Jimin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Setelah susah payah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, akhirnya Taehyung berhasil membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya. Taehyung merebahkan tubuh Jungkook perlahan di atas tempat tidur King Size itu. Taehyung tersenyum saat Jungkook terlihat sedikit bergerak untuk menyamankan tidurnya. Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook hingga sebatas dada. Taehyung sedikit memperhatikan kamar itu.

-Tak ada yang berubah. Semua masih tetap sama.- batin Taehyung saat mengingat terakhir ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Selamat tidur, Kook. Aku pulang ya.. Mimpi indah..." Bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook dan CUP~ Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook singkat. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat tanpa lumatan. Taehyung tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang pada kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Dimana ia bisa merasa semakin dekat dengan Jungkook. Dari awal saat mereka di taman bermain sampai Taehyung mengantar Jungkook pulang dan dimana ia bisa mengecup bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung memegangi bibirnya dan tangan lainnya memegangi dada kirinya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang. Taehyung tersenyum simpul saat membayangkan kembali dirinya dengan berani mencuri ciuman saat Jungkook tertidur. Namun ia tidak terlalu perduli. Yang ia tahu ia sudah benar jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook dimana dulu ia selalu mengganggapnya sebagai pengganggu hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia sudah benar-benar yakin dengan perasaannya.

SKIP

Jungkook sudah membuka matanya saat sinar matahari mulai masuk dan menerangi kamar tidurnya di pagi hari itu. Jungkook merasa tidurnya malam itu sangat lelap bahkan ia mendapat sebuah mimpi yang... Wajah Jungkook langsung memerah saat ia mengingat mimpinya semalam. Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya namun senyum tidak terlepas dari dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat senang saat mengingat mimpi itu.

"Kookie, waeyo? Kenapa kau jadi begini? Aigoo hanya karena mimpi saja kau senang sekali." Ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Tapi... Mimpi itu terlihat nyata dan... ciuman itu... ahh aku saja bisa merasakannya sampai sekarang di bibirku." Jungkook memegangi bibirnya dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Eommaaaaaa"

.

.

.

Chap 5 end fiuhhh tapi mian lagi-lagi chap 5 ini bukan ending nya hahhh mian readersdul yang jadi merasa di PHPin sama aku :( dan mian juga chap ini di update nya lama gak fast update kayak chap sebelumnya :(

Balesan Reviews:

***melizwufan**

Jin sama Yoongi ini couple kurang kerjaan makanya bisa ngerjain Tae sm Kook wkwk ne ini udh di update :) gomawo ya udh review :)

***nam mingyu**

Iya mereka jd bs memulai smuanya dr awal. Mian ya jd ngulang emosi chingu lg dr awal. Abis kalo mau dipnjutin ksian Kook nya mnderita terus"an. Jd lbh baik gini deh hehe gomawo atas pujiannya dan gomawo juga ya udh review :)

***Dragonius Meidi Lee**

Ahh iya Kookie kn kcelakaan jdnya dia hrs hilang ingatan plus baby deh huhh ksian Kookie T^T Tae pst bisa kok dpetin hati Kookie hehe meski ingatan hilang tp prsaan kn blm tntu jg hilang *sotoy* wkwk duh kenapa aku jd buat gregetan? Krn alur critanya yg aneh(?) Haha gomawo ya udh review :) nado saranghae chingu :)

***LKCTJ94**

JinTae? Tae uke? Astagaaa gk kebayang Tae si alien jd uke o.o mian ya krn aku jg bru" ini suka bgt sm bangtan dn suka bgt sm TaeKook ahh mereka itu too cute together :) magnae couple kesayangan wkwk baby nya TaeKook udh gak ada T^T ksian ya tp sdh tkdir nya *loh gomawo ya udh review :)

***CookingCookies**

YoonJin ya memang langka banget hehe tapi gak apa" kn kalo aku buat couple baru? Kadang aku liat mreka lucu aja kalo bareng haha kalo Namjoon sm Suga it udh trlalu biasa maunya aku yg sdikit beda dr yg lain huehehe ahh mian ya gabisa fast update krn lnjutin chap 5 ini sdkit susah. Udh bbrp kali cb ngetik ulang krn hsil yg krg memuaskan T^T dn kykny smpe skrg pun emg gak pernah memuaskan T^T gomawo ya udh review :)

***ajid yunjae**

Iya ingatan dan aegy Kookie menghilang ahhhh Ne Tae pst bisa buat Kookie bhgia! TaeKook jjang! Wkwk gomawo ya udh review :)

***JSBTS**

Iya skali" gt Yoongi jd seme hehe Aku mau beda dr yg lain mkny buat couple yang hmm mngkn bs diblg sdkt aneh(?) Tp cocok" ajalah mereka *maksa* wkwk tenang TaeKook pasti happy end wkwk gomawo udh disemangatin :) gomawo jg ya udh review :)

***Lulu Auren**

Ehh jangan di geplak pke panci ksian Kookie :( wkwk haha mereka mmg couple kurang kerjaan dn terlalu hehh wkwk biar wjahnya secantik apapun, dia kn ttep cwok wkwk lgipula kasian dia kalo jd uke mulu skali" kn hrs jd seme biar sesuai sm suaranya yang hehh ngebass huehehe iya Jungkook amnesia permanen jd gbisa nginget apapun hrs mengenal dr awal lagi dia :( ya pkkny klnjutannya ad di chap ini deh ya wkwk gomawo ya udh review :)

***000**

Ahh gak kok Tae gk ksian cm dia msh sdkit bingung sm prsaannya hehe gomawo ya udh review :)

***3012**

Ini udh di lanjut kok :) mian ya gak bs fast :( gomawo udh review :)

***LionBunnyBoys**

Hehehe ini udh di lanjut kok msh pnsrn? Haha gomawo ya udh review :)

***Jun Se Jung**

Dia msh bingung sm prsaannya nih chingu :( gapapa biar Tae tau rasa hahaha *evillaugh* ini udh dilanjut kok :) gomawo ya udh review :)

***Zahee**

Biar Tae dpet ganjaran krn udh nyia"in Kook huehehe *evillaugh* hmm Kook jd stalker? Pkkny jwbnny ad di chap ini :) gomawo ya udh review :)

***Guest**

Kookie pst akan kembalu lah gk mngkn dia mau ninggalin Tae sndrian dg pnuh pnyesalan *apa banget ini* wkwk mreka msih terlalu muda utk pny anak biarkan aegy mreka tenang disana drpd hrs diurus 2 bocah *loh* wkwk yeyy YoonJin mreka tunangan haha smoga cpet nikah ya *ehh* wkwk gomawo udah review :)

***OrangeVKim**

Thanks a lot if you like this fict hehe success made you looked like a fool? But I dont think so hehe sorry.. And tadahhh here is it! Read this again :) and review again :) thanks for your review before :)

***Yawn**

Hehehe yes here is it! I updated it, right? Hehe I hope you'll like this chapter :) thanks for your review :)

***Kim-Jeon**

Hahhaa ne finally I updated this :) hope you'll like it :) thanks for your review before :)

***Such**

Hahah I prefer TaeKook too hahhh they both are my biases hehe I hope like it too yes I updated it again I hope you'll like it :) thanks for review before :)

Sorry for late reviews in Chapt 3

**ajid yunjae | KyuraCho | Lulu Auren | park in | JSBTS | Guest | 000 | none | nugu | JKTHungg | VTae | bebebbwi**

Gomawo untuk para readersdul yang udah menyampatkan diri membaca FF abal-abal ini. Gomawo juga untuk para readersdul yang review dan kasih kritik saran ataupun masukan untuk aku. Gomawo juga untuk para readersdul yang belum sempat ngereview FF ini. Aku sadar FF ini memang masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi berkat semangat dan juga respon positif dari readersdul semua aku jadi semangat untuk lanjutin FF ini :) aku belum bisa kasih bocoran kapan FF ini berakhir karena takut seperti kemarin-kemarin yang batal end terus :( mian ya readersdul :(

Oh ya aku juga ada project FF baru dan ini TAEKOOK lagi hehe mian karena aku lagi sukaaaaa banget sama couple ini. Tapi ada sedikit masalah berkaitan dengan Rated nya. Rencana nya sih Rated nya sama, M. Tapi ini kan lagi Bulan Puasa, jadi kan gak mungkin ngepost FF yang Rated M. Takut menyesatkan readersdul yang lagi puasa nih. Jadi mau tanya baiknya gimana? Apa mau dipending dulu sampai Bulan Puasa selesai atau buat FF baru tapi Rated T aja? Ahh aku butuh pendapat kalian...

See you next time^^ bye^^


	6. Chapter 6

Mine is Yours

Title : Mine is Yours (Chapt6)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Casts : Bangtan's members

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta Big Hit ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch), typo(s), bahasa non baku dan ada sedikit dirty talk, NC inside

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Lihat rated! M 18+ untuk -18, lebih baik out dari sini ya *pyong*

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Jungkook sudah membuka matanya saat sinar matahari mulai masuk dan menerangi kamar tidurnya di pagi hari itu. Jungkook merasa tidurnya malam itu sangat lelap bahkan ia mendapat sebuah mimpi yang... Wajah Jungkook langsung memerah saat ia mengingat mimpinya semalam. Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya namun senyum tidak terlepas dari dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat senang saat mengingat mimpi itu.

"Kookie, waeyo? Kenapa kau jadi begini? Aigoo hanya karena mimpi saja kau senang sekali." Ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Tapi... Mimpi itu terlihat nyata dan... ciuman itu... ahh aku saja bisa merasakannya sampai sekarang di bibirku." Jungkook memegangi bibirnya dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Eommaaaaaa" teriak Jungkook tanpa sadar.

Sudah hampir seminggu lamanya kejadian itu berlalu dan membuat Jungkook jadi uring-uringan. Ia selalu kepikiran tentang mimpinya itu. Jimin dan Hoseok terkadang jadi bingung dengan sikap nona majikannya yang berubah jadi sering melamun. Mereka pernah sesekali bertanya pada Jungkook apa ia memiliki masalah namun Jungkook selalu menjawab tidak membuat mereka jadi semakin bingung.

"Nona?" Panggil Jimin namun Jungkook tidak menjawabnya.

"Nona? Nona Jeon?" Panggil Jimin lagi namun Jungkook tetap tidak menjawab.

"Nona Jeon?"

"Ahh iya, Jimin..." jawab Jungkook akhirnya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Haaahh nona lagi-lagi melamun. Jika nona ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku atau Hoseok. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu." Ujar Jimin yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Ani, Jimin. Aku tidak ada masalah kok. Oh ya ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Itu nona. Di bawah ada seseorang yang mencari nona." Jelas Jimin.

"Siapa?"

"Teman nona, Taehyung."

"Eoh? Taehyung? Ahh bilang padanya tunggu aku sebentar ya aigoo kenapa dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat sih... Aigoo..." keluh Jungkook sambil membenarkan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Jimin kenapa masih disini? Tolong bilang padanya tunggu aku sebentar ya. Aku harus membenarkan penampilanku dulu, aigoo..." ujar Jungkook lagi saat sadar jika Jimin masih ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Nona sudah kelihatan cantik kok. Tapi baiklah akan saya sampaikan pada Tuan Taehyung." Ujar Jimin lalu berlalu dari dalam kamar Jungkook.

Jimin pun turun kembali ke lantai bawah tepatnya ke ruang tamu tempat Taehyung duduk untuk menunggu Jungkook. Jimin bisa melihat raut gelisah di dalam wajah Taehyung. Meski dari luar Taehyung tampak sangat cuek namun Jimin tahu jika Taehyung pasti merasa sangat canggung berada disana.

"Maaf tuan. Tuan diminta oleh nona untuk menunggu sebentar." Ujar Jimin menyampaikan pesan dari Jungkook.

"Oh ya. Terima kasih." Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tuan ingin minum apa? Biar saya siapkan."

"Apa saja asal tidak merepotkan."

"Sama sekali tidak, tuan. Baiklah saya siapkan dulu ya, tuan." Jimin pun berjalan ke arah belakang tempat dimana ruang dapur berada dan kembali meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di dalam ruang tamu yang besar itu.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia melihat ke sekitar ruang tamu itu dan melihat banyak terdapat figura foto di dinding berwarna putih itu serta sebuah lemari besar yang penuh dengan piala dan medali. Taehyung melihat foto itu satu persatu. Taehyung dapat melihat sebuah figura yang paling besar dan menampilkan seorang yeoja yaitu Jungkook bersama kedua orang tuanya. Di dalam foto itu Jungkook benar-benar terlihat sangat manis dengan sebuah gaun berwarna peach dengan rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai indah. Ia berdiri tengah-tengah orang tuanya kemungkinan besar foto itu belum lama di ambil oleh mereka karena penampilan Jungkook di dalam foto itu lebih mirip penampilannya yang sekarang daripada yang dulu.

Di sebelah figura besar tadi, Taehyung juga dapat melihat foto-foto Jungkook dengan keluarganya. Mulai dari Jungkook bayi hingga beranjak remaja. Taehyung sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan alami Jungkook karena dari kecil tak ada yang berubah dari Jungkook. Jungkook tetap terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat foto, Taehyung kini melihat ke dalam isi lemari besar yang penuh dengan piala dan medali. Taehyung membaca satu persatu tulisan yang ada pada piala itu dan terkagum-kagum. Pasalnya hampir semua piala itu adalah piala dari berbagai kompetisi menyanyi dan juga prestasi akademik. Bahkan setiap piala itu juga tertulis nama Jungkook sebagai pemenang.

"Tae? Sedang apa?" Tanya Jungkook saat dirinya baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Kookie..." Tanpa sadar Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Bogoshipoyo..." ujar Taehyung dengan suara pelan.

"Ne?" Jungkook tidak mendengar apa yang Taehyung ucapkan padanya.

"Ahh mi-mianhae..." ujar Taehyung sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal karena merasa malu dan juga canggung karena tiba-tiba ia langsung memeluk Jungkook.

"Gwe-gwenchana..." balas Jungkook tidak kalah gugup. Bisa dilihat wajah Jungkook kini sudah memerah.

"Ehem, maaf... Ini tuan minumannya." Ujar Jimin saat ia kembali dengan 2 gelas minuman yang ia bawa menggunakan nampan.

"Ahh ya gomawo Jimin... Silakan duduk Tae." Ujar Jungkook memecah kecanggungan selepas kepergian Jimin kembali ke dapur.

"Hmm sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ada apa apanya?" Taehyung balik bertanya karena merasa bingung.

"Kau kemari... Sebenarnya karena apa?"

"Oh itu hmm aku kemari hanya karena... Hmm akuinginbertemudenganmusaja." ujar Taehyung cepat membuat Jungkook bingung karena tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ne? Karena apa?"

"Haaahhh begini, aku kemari karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa tidak boleh?" Jawab Taehyung dengan jelas bahkan sangat jelas karena ia menekankan dan memberi jeda dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Bertemu denganku? Hmm ya tapi kar-"

"Aku merindukanmu..." jawab Taehyung dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jungkook.

"Aku datang kemari karena aku merindukanmu, Jeon Jungkook. Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Taehyung lagi dan membuat pipi chubby Jungkook jadi memerah.

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia rasa jantungnya pun berdetak semakin cepat saat mendengar kata-kata dari Taehyung tadi. Senang? Ya Jungkook sangat senang mendengarnya. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Jungkook, Taehyung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook duduk. Taehyung memposisikannya duduk di samping kanan Jungkook.

"Aku serius. Selama beberapa hari kita tidak ketemu, aku selalu kepikiran tentangmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bolehkan aku merasakan itu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil memegangi dagu Jungkook agar ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Jungkook.

"Tapi... Kenapa? Kita kan..."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Jeongmal saranghae, Kookie..." Dengan lantangnya Taehyung mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Taehyung. Jungkook sudah merasa dirinya mungkin sudah benar-benar gila sekarang. Jantungnya terus berdetak dengan cepat apalagi saat mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Taehyung. Kata-kata itu bahkan terdengar berulang-ulang di telinganya. Namun sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Kook?" Panggil Taehyung karena Jungkook terus diam dan memunggunginya.

"Mian, mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya kepadamu. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini padamu lebih lama. Karena itu aku..."

GREBB

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berbalik dan langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung membulatkan matanya menandakan jika ia benar terkejut dengan aksi Jungkook barusan. Namun sedetik berikutnya sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook tidak kalah erat.

"Apa ini tandanya kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan dan Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya di dalam pelukan itu.

"Hmm? Benarkah?"

"Ne. A-aku juga mencintaimu..." balas Jungkook malu-malu lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Taehyung.

"Saranghae, Kookie... Jeongmal saranghae..."

-Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakanmu lagi. Tidak akan.- batin Taehyung.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Taehyung. Sementara tangan keduanya saling bertautan. Taehyung sesekali menyesap aroma yang terkuar dari rambut cokelat Jungkook yang menyebarkan aroma rose yang memabukannya.

"Tae, apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung di sela-sela keheningan mereka.

"Hmm apa ya? Karena kau lucu dan juga menggemaskan. Semua sikapmu yang sering kekanak-kanakan kadang bisa membuatku tertawa." Ujar Taehyung membuat wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Lalu apa yang kau sukai dariku?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Hmm? Apa ya? Aku tidak tahu." Balas Jungkook.

"Tidak tahu? Apa karena aku tampan?" Tanya Taehyung bermaksud menggoda Jungkook.

"Tidak. Siapa yang bilang kau tampan?"

"Banyak yang bilang jika aku tampan. Dan aku juga mendengarnya darimu."

"Hah? Aku? Tapi aku saja sama sekali tidak pernah bilang jika kau itu tampan."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tahu hatimu mengatakan itu."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tae!" Ujar Jungkook acuh namun seulas senyum terukir di bibir pinknya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka obrolan kembali lebih dulu. Mereka lebih memilih menikmati waktu mereka berdua seperti itu. Dengan tangan saling bertautan dan saling menyandarkan kepala mereka.

"Tae... Aku ingin bertanya."

"Ne? Bertanya tentang apa?"

"Tentang kalian. Kau dan Jin eonnie." Ujar Jungkook sedikit gugup. Jungkook bisa merasakan ketegangan yang ada di raut wajah Taehyung sekilas sebelum tersenyum kembali.

"Kalian... Kenapa saat itu bisa memutuskan untuk berpisah? Padahal jika aku lihat kalian yahh mungkin cocok." Ujar Jungkook.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu kenapa aku dan Jin memutuskan untuk berpisah?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Itu semua karena aku. Aku lebih memilih orang lain di banding dirinya." Jawab Taehyung.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau..."

"Kau berpikir aku berselingkuh? Hmm aku juga tidak tahu itu di namakan apa. Tapi apa kau bisa melepaskan seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu hanya karena sebuah kebodohan yang kau buat sendiri?"

"Kebodohan?"

"Ya. Kebodohan. Karena kebodohanku orang itu selalu menangis. Selalu tersakiti oleh semua ucapanku. Aku merasa sangat jahat pada seseorang yang baik sepertinya." Jelas Taehyung namun Jungkook hanya diam.

"Lalu Jin eonnie?"

"Jin yang membuatku harus memilih. Sebenarnya aku juga sulit untuk melepaskannya. Namun aku juga tidak ingin berlarut-larut menyakiti hatinya karena kebodohanku yang ia ketahui itu. Aku rela melepasnya dan ingin melihat kebahagiaannya. Aku sadar kebahagiaan Jin bukan padaku. Dan kau lihat sendiri bukan? Jin tampak bahagia dengan siapa?" Jelas Taehyung dan mendapat anggukan dari Jungkook.

"Lalu kau memilih yeoja itu? Apa kau juga bahagia?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dan membuat Taehyung menegang.

"Di saat aku memutuskan untuk memilih dirinya, dia pergi."

"Kenapa dia memutuskan untuk pergi? Apa dia tidak mencintaimu?"

"Bukan. Dia memilih pergi justru karena dia mencintaiku."

"Aku... Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya." Ujar Jungkook bingung.

"Sudah jangan di bahas lagi. Yang penting aku beruntung bisa memilikimu sekarang." Ujar Taehyung yang dibalas sebuah anggukan kepala oleh Jungkook.

-Beruntung karena kau kembali padaku, Kookie.- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

Jungkook mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia berputar-putar dengan beragam pakaian yang dipilihnya. Ia bingung karena belum menemukan pakaian yang dirasanya pas untuk ia kenakan di ehem kencan pertamanya dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook mempaskan sebuah dress berwarna ungu pastel namun seketika ia menggantinya dengan dress lainnya. Ia nampak sangat bingung memilih yang mana.

"Ahh apa yang harus aku pakai?" Tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Drrrtttt Drrttttt Drrrrrttt

Jungkook melihat ponselnya bergetar di atas meja riasnya. Jungkook segera mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Dan wajahnya nampak sangat senang saat mengetahui seseorang yang meneleponnya adalah Taehyung.

"Ne?"

-Apa kau sudah siap?-

"Ahh ne. Tentu."

-5 menit lagi aku berangkat ke rumahmu ya. Bye, Kookie. Sampai ketemu nanti.- ujar Taehyung dari ujung telepon sebelum ia mematikan sambungan teleponnua dengan Jungkook.

"Aigoo aku harus cepat!" Jungkook langsung memilih asal dressnya karena ia harus buru-buru sebelum Taehyung sampai di rumahnya.

Jungkook mengenakan dress yang dipilihnya asal tadi. Ia menyisir rambut cokelat panjangnya lalu menjepitnya di sebelah kiri. Tidak lupa ia memoleskan bedak dan lipgloss tipis di wajahnya. Jungkook juga menyemprotkan sebuah parfume favoritnya sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Kini Jungkook sudah terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan dress tanpa lengan berwarna merah duduk di ruang tamunya. Ia menunggu kedatangan Taehyung dengan perasaan gugup. Ia tidak ingin terlihat jelek di hadapan Taehyung karena itu ia berusaha tampil secantik mungkin meski ia memang sudah terlihat cantik secara alami.

Ting Tong

Jungkook mendengar bell rumahnya berbunyi. Segera ia bangkit dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ia sangat yakin jika itu adalah Taehyung yang menjemputnya. Wajah Jungkook tidak terlepas dari senyuman.

"Morning, Kookie..." ujar Taehyung saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Morning, Tae..." balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Special gift for you, Kookie.." Taehyung memberikan seikat bunga mawar putih untuk Jungkook.

"Gomawo, Tae." Balas Jungkook sambil menerima seikat bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Taehyung untuknya.

"Kajja kita berangkat sekarang."

Taehyung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Jungkook dan di terima baik olehnya. Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan bergandengan menuju pekarangan rumah Jungkook tempat Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya. Taehyung membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jungkook kemudian baru masuk ke dalam pintu kemudi.

"Tae, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ke suatu tempat. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya." Balas Taehyung sambil melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Jungkook.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita makan dulu ya. Aku yakin pasti kau belum sarapan, bukan?" Tanya Taehyung dan mendapat anggukan dari Jungkook sebagai balasannya.

"Ternyata benar. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja. Terserah padamu."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan menyesal ya jika aku mengajak kau makan yang aneh-aneh."

"Hah?"

"Ani. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau suka sup rumput laut?"

"Ne, aku suka. Hahh sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan sup rumput laut."

"Baiklah kita makan sup rumput laut. Aku tahu dimana kedai sup yang enak."

Dan mobil hitam itu pun terus melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, suasana di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak terasa canggung lagi. Mereka terus berganti topik pembicaraan membuat suasana di dalam mobil itu tidak terasa canggung. Sesekali mereka pun saling tertawa di kala ada perkataan yang lucu. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ke kedai sup yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar seorang pelayan dan mempersilakan Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk.

"Kami memesan 2 sup rumput laut dan 2 gelas teh oolong." Ujar Taehyung pada pelayan itu sebelum pelayan itu berlalu ke dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sering makan disini." Ujar Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Wae?"

"Berbeda dari penampilanmu. Aku kira kau suka makan di restaurant mewah. Tapi nyatanya di kedai seperti ini." Puji Jungkook.

"Hahaha atau jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang baru pertama kali makan disini?" Tanya Taehyung yang diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Aku sama sekali belum pernah diajak makan di kedai seperti ini. Eomma dan appa selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Teman pun hahh aku tidak punya. Jadi setiap hari aku hanya makan masakan Jimin. Terkadang aku iri melihat orang-orang yang makan di kedai seperti ini ataupun memakan jajanan bersama teman ataupun keluarga mereka." Ujar Jungkook lesu.

Taehyung langsung menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang duduk dihadapannya. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi aku orang pertama yang mengajakmu makan disini? Kau tinggal katakan padaku kau ingin makan apa nanti aku yang akan menemanimu. Jangan sedih begitu. Sekarang kau kan sudah punya aku." Ujar Taehyung yang mendapat balasan sebuah senyuman dari Jungkook.

"Gomawo, Tae. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu." Ujar Jungkook.

"Maaf, ini pesanannya. 2 sup rumput laut dan 2 teh oolong. Selamat menikmati." Ujar pelayan itu sambil membungkuk setelah mengantarkan pesanan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Nah ini dia. Makanlah. Aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya menurutmu." Taehyung mempersilakan Jungkook untuk mencicipinya.

"Huaaa ini enak sekali!" Komentar Jungkook setelah mencicipi sup rumput laut hangat itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm sangat!"

"Nah makanlah kalau kau menyukainya. Habiskan ne?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook menyantap sup rumput laut itu dengan nikmat terkadang di selingi dengan beberapa obrolan ringan sebelum sup itu benar-benar habis di dalam mangkuk. Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang meneguk habis teh oolong nya beberapa menit setelah ia menghabiskan sup dan teh nya. Taehyung tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang yang di tunjukkan oleh Jungkook.

"Sudah kenyang? Apa kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas sebuah anggukan antusias dari Jungkook.

"Tunggulah di mobil dulu. Aku mau membayar sebentar." Taehyung pun berjalan ke arah kasir yang ada sementara Jungkook berjalan menuju ke arah mobil Taehyung terparkir.

"Mian lama menunggu. Kita berangkat sekarang saja ya." Taehyung menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali.

Mobil sport hitam itu kini kembali berjalan membelah kota Seoul. Melewati gedung-gedung tinggi dan jalanan beraspal yang padat oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Kota Seoul memang kota yang sibuk setiap harinya. Taehyung sesekali melirik ke arah Jungkook yang asik melantunkan beberapa lirik lagu seirama dengan lagu yang di putar olehnya di dalam mobil itu. Taehyung sangat menikmati suara lembut Jungkook yang sampai ke dalam gendang telinganya. Suara Jungkook begitu indah di dengar.

Tak terasa mobil itu terus melaju hingga keluar dari jalanan padat Seoul menuju ke pinggiran kota Seoul yang lebih sepi. Terlihat jarang banyak kendaraan yang lewat. Sepanjang perjalanan terlihat hamparan birunya laut yang begitu indah. Jalanan beraspal yang mereka lewati pun kini jadi semakin menyempit dan sepi. Taehyung terus melanjukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar mengingat jika sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Taehyung mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melirik ke arah Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur lelap. Taehyung tersenyum lalu mencoba membangunkan Jungkook.

"Kookie? Kookie..." panggil Taehyung namun sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Kookie? Kita sudah sampai..." panggil Taehyung lagi namun tetap tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jungkook.

Taehyung pun menghela nafasnya. Dilihatnya wajah polos Jungkook yang tertidur. Taehyung mengelus pipi chubby Jungkook dan sesekali merapikan letak poni Jungkook yang menutupi kedua matanya.

CUP~

Taehyung mengecup singkat dahi Jungkook sebelum ia keluar dari dalam mobil itu meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih di dalam mimpi indahnya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap Jungkook. Tak lupa sebelumnya Taehyung juga menurunkan sedikit sandaran di jok tempat Jungkook duduk agar Jungkook lebih merasa nyaman.

"Engg" Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping.

Dughh

"Akhh appo..." keluh Jungkook karena kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

Seketika Jungkook pun membuka matanya dan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Ia pandangi sekelilingnya. Ia sadar jika ia berada di dalam mobil. Matanya terbelalak saat ia ingat jika dirinya tidak sendiri. Ia tadi bersama Taehyung. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dan melihat kursi kemudi itu kosong. Jungkook langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tadi dan mencoba mencari Taehyung.

"Tae?" Panggil Jungkook saat ia keluar dari mobil itu. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Ia tidak menemukan Taehyung yang ada hanya hamparan rumput hijau di sekitarnya.

"Tae?" Panggil Jungkook lagi namun tidak ada jawaban dari Taehyung. Jungkook terus melangkahkan kakinya maju meninggalkan mobil itu. Ia masih penasaran kemana perginya Taehyung.

"Tae? Kau dimana?" Panggil Jungkook lagi namun masih sama tak ada jawabn dari Taehyung. Jungkook terus melangkahkan kakinya maju. Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara deburan ombak.

"Tae? Taehyung kau dimana?" Panggil Jungkook lagi dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat siluet seorang namja yang berdiri memunggunginya di ujung sebuah tebing. Jungkook sangat mengenali namja itu. Namja dengan sebuah t-shirt putih serta jaket merah yang disampirkan ke bahu kirinya serta rambut orange yang semakin terlihat nyata saat matahari menyorotnya. Dialah, Taehyung.

GREBB

Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung dari belakang membuat Taehyung tersentak karena terkejut. Namun ia tersenyum saat menyadari jika Jungkook yang memeluknya. Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jungkook. Ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku kira kau pergi meninggalkanku." Ujar Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Kau lihat kan aku masih ada disini? Di hadapanmu, hmm?" Ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi chubby Jungkook.

"Aku hanya takut... Kau me-"

"Sttt... Sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Kajja kemarilah." Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?" Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jungkook yang terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depannya.

Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagumnya begitu melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah yang belum pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya. Pemandangan laut serta pegunungan yang bisa ia lihat dari atas tebing tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tebing tempat mereka berdiri ini memang terlihat sangat curam namun juga sangat indah karena tebing itu di kelilingi pohon-pohon pinus dan hamparan rerumputan hijau serta bunga-bunga cemomile membuat tebing itu tampak sangat indah.

"Ini sangat-sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat seindah ini?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ini tempat pertama yang aku pernah temukan saat aku kecil. Saat itu aku terpisah dari teman-teman sekolahku dalam study tour. Dan aku pernah berjanji akan mengajak kekasihku kelak ke tempat ini. Dan disinilah kita. Kau yeoja pertama dan kekasihku yang pertama yang pernah aku ajak kemari." Jelas Taehyung membuat wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Aku serius. Dan aku senang kau menyukai tempat ini." Ujar Taehyung sambil memeluk tubuh Jungkook dari belakang.

Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jungkook. Taehyung bisa menyesap aroma khas yang terkuar dari tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menyesap aroma khas tubuh Jungkook yang membuatnya mabuk. Sementara Jungkook hanya terdiam dan terus memandang ke depan melihat birunya lautan dan suara deburan ombak yang membuatnya merasa damai.

Entah sudah berapa lama Jungkook dan Taehyung masih dalam posisi mereka seperti tadi hingga sekarang mereka duduk beralaskan koran yang Taehyung ambil dari dalam mobilnya. Mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon pinus yang membuat mereka berteduh dari sengatan sinar matahari yang semakin gencar memancarkan sinarnya. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Taehyung. Tangannya memeluk lengan kiri Taehyung dan sesekali memain-mainkan jari jemari Taehyung yang bersandar pada batang pohon pinus.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung yang terlihat menutup mulutnya saat menguap.

"Ani." Elak Taehyung.

"Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah..." ujar Jungkook namun Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu jika kau mengantuk. Tidurlah. Disini." Ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk pahanya. Namun Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook dalam diam.

"Sudah tidurlah. Aku tahu kau pasti mengantuk." Jungkook memaksa Taehyung untuk berbaring dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala Taehyung.

"Nah sekarang tidurlah. Begini lebih nyaman, bukan?" Ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum dan menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Bernyanyilah."

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi."

"Baiklah..."

'_Eonje buteonga jeom jeom, yeonlakage dwae naega meonjeo_

_Niga eopneun goseseon beolsseo, neol baby-ro bulleo nado cham ugyeo'_

Jungkook mulai menyanyikan sebait lagu dengan merdu. Taehyung masih belum mau memejamkan matanya. Ia masih ingin menatap Jungkook yang sedang bernyanyi untuknya.

'_You're my chocolate, my sweetest chocolate, I really wanna have you_

_Neomuna dalkom han neol neol gajigo shipeo, gajigo shipeo'_

Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook tersenyum ke arahnya. Taehyung sangat menikmati lantunan suara merdu Jungkook yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya dan hanya khusus diperdengarkan untuknya.

'_Naege sarangiran geol seonmul hangeon, yeah that's you_

_Naege nunbushin sarangeul jun danhan sarameun_

_That's what you are, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah'_

Jungkook masih terus bernyanyi. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Taehyung juga mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tertidur diiringi suara lembut Jungkook sebagai pengantar tidur untuknya.

'_Nal bara boneun neoyege ije neo maneul wihan noraereul hae julkke, oh yeah, oh yeah'_

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan ia tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

'_You're my candy, a lollipop candy_

_I really wanna kiss you, I really wanna love you, yeah'_

Jungkook mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan sebuah senyuman ke arah Taehyung. Ia menatap Taehyung yang terlihat sudah tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia bisa mendengat deru nafas teratur dari Taehyung.

Jungkook menyentuh perlahan rambut Taehyung, merapikannya dan sesekali mengelus rambut orange nan halus itu. Jungkook merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Taehyung. Ia senang dengan semua perlakuan Taehyung padanya. Jungkook merasakan semua perlakuan Taehyung padanya sangatlah tulus.

"Gomawo, Tae. Gomawo atas semua yang kau lakukan untukku. Gomawo sudah mau menjadi seorang yang spesial untukku. Aku senang sekali... Aku tidak pernah merasa senang seperti ini sebelumnya. Gomawo..." Ujar Jungkook di akhiri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon pinus. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan menikmati tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi ke arah wajahnya. Dan akhirnya Jungkook pun ikut tertidur kembali bersama Taehyung.

SKIP

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya saat setetes air mengenai wajahnya. Taehyung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tadi dan melihat Jungkook yang tertidur dengan bersandar sebuah batang pohon. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook. Ia mengarahkan kepala Jungkook agar bersandar pada bahunya perlahan takut membangunkan Jungkook. Taehyung mengambil jaket merahnya yang tergeletak begitu saja dan menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook dengan jaket itu.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan mengecup keningnya sesekali. Taehyung dapat melihat langit yang semula biru ini kini semakin terlihat gelap. Awan gelap mulai berkumpul menutupi matahari. Siang yang semula cerah kini berubah menjadi mendung. Gerimis pun turun.

"Astaga! Hujan!" Ujar Taehyung saat merasakan tetes-tetesan air yang lebih banyak mengenai dirinya.

"Aku harus cepat kembali ke mobil sebelum hujan bertambah besar." Ujar Taehyung dan mencoba menggendong Jungkook. Ia tidak ingin menggangu tidur lelap Jungkook.

Taehyung menggendong tubuh Jungkook dengan bridal style. Tak lupa ia menutupi kepala Jungkook. Taehyung berjalan perlahan menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir sedikit jauh dari tempatnya dan Jungkook berteduh tadi membuatnya harus merelakan dirinya sendiri basah terkena hujan yang semakin bertambah besar.

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook pada jok tempat duduknya yang sandarannya masih di turunkan memudahkan dirinya untuk membaringkan tubuh Jungkook. Setelahnya Taehyung langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aigoo jadi basah begini. Tapi untunglah Jungkook tidak apa-apa." Ujar Taehyung sambil menyalakan penghangat di dalam mobilnya.

"Hujan memang tidak pernah bisa di tebak kapan datangnya." Ujar Taehyung sambil mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang selalu ia sediakan di dalam mobilnya.

"Hatchii" Taehyung terkejut saat mendengar suara bersin dari Jungkook. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Jungkook yang sudah terbangun.

"Aigoo kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Taehyung masih dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hmm.. Sejak kapan kita disini? Apa kau yang membawaku ke mobil?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ne. Di luar hujan jadi..."

"Aigoo kau jadi basah kuyup begini. Kau bisa sakit jik- hatchii"

"Sepertinya kau yang akan sakit, bukan aku. Aigoo bajumu ternyata basah juga?" Ujar Taehyung saat tersadar dress yang di kenakan oleh Jungkook juga basah. Rambut Jungkook juga terlihat basah padahal ia sudah berusaha menutupinya dengan jaket miliknya yang sekarang mungkin sudah benar-benar sangat basah.

"Sebentar, sepertinya aku punya baju ganti di belakang." Taehyung mengambil sebuah tas yang ada di bawah jok belakang tempatnya duduk. Dan benar saja ada sebuah t-shirt di dalamnya.

"Ini pakailah. Kau bisa sakit jika harus menggunakan baju basah seperti itu." Ujar Taehyung sambil menyerahkan t-shirt miliknya.

"Tapi bajumu lebih basah daripada bajuku." Ujar Jungkook menolak.

"Aku namja dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Pakailah. Hmm kau bisa ganti di belakang. Aku tidak akan mengintip." Ujar Taehyung dan akhirnya Jungkook mengambil t-shirt itu.

Jungkook pun berjalan ke jok belakang untuk mengganti dressnya yang basah dengan t-shirt yang dipinjamkan Taehyung untuknya. Jungkook duduk di jok di paling kiri di belakang tempat Taehyung duduk. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kancing dressnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Taehyung. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran dan kecurigaannya pada Taehyung.

Dan akhirnya kini Jungkook sudah mengenakan t-shirt pemberian Taehyung tadi. Beruntung Jungkook tadi mengenakan hot pants sebagai dalaman dressnya sehingga ia tidak terlihat aneh saat mengenakan t-shirt yang nampak kebesaran di tubuhnya itu.

Jungkook kembali ke posisi awal duduknya di samping kursi kemudi yang di tempati Taehyung. Taehyung melihat Jungkook dan tersenyum karena Jungkook sudah kembali dan mengenakan t-shirt yang diberikannya tadi.

"Seperti ini lebih nyaman, bukan?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Gomawo... Tapi bajumu juga basah... Aku jadi..."

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Oh ya ini pakailah, keringkan rambutmu. Mian jika sudah basah. Daripada rambutmu hanya didiamkan seperti itu." Taehyung kembali memberikan handuk kecil yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa kita pulang saja sekarang?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Hmm begitu lebih baik. Aku tidak mau melihatmu mengenakan baju basah itu lebih lama." Balas Jungkook.

Akhirnya Taehyung pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari tempar itu karena hujan semakin bertambah deras dan sepertinya akan lama berhenti. Mobil sport hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkan tebing indah itu. Penghangat di dalam mobil itu pun terus di nyalakan mengingat udara yang semakin terasa dingin.

"Dingin sekali... Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Ujar Jungkook saat menyentuh wajah Taehyung yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir begitu." Balas Taehyung.

"Ne. Tapi kita pulang ke rumahmu ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon..."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kita kerumahku." Jawab Taehyung akhirnya dan menghasilkan sebuah senyum di wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook kini sudah berada di dalam dapur di rumah Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung sedang mandi, Jungkook memilih membuat minuman hangat untuk Taehyung dan mencari obat untuknya. Keadaan rumah Taehyung sangat sepi karena Taehyung bilang ia tinggal sendiri dalam seminggu ke depan karena Bibi Go yang biasa membersihkan rumahnya sedang ijin untuk menjaga suaminya yang sakit di kampung.

Jungkook menemukan sekotak susu di dalam lemari dapur. Ia sudah memasak air terlebih dahulu tadi. Ia sedikit bingung karena ia jarang sekali berurusan soal dapur apalagi dia sedang berada di dapur orang lain. Di dapur rumahnya sendiri saja ia terkadang tidak hapal dimana letak bahan ataupun sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Apalagi di dapur orang lain seperti ini. Jungkook membuka satu persatu lemari yang ada di dapur untuk mencari sekotak obat.

"Ahh ternyata disini." Akhirnya Jungkook menemukan sekotak obat P3K yang berisi obat ataupun alat-alat pertolongan pertama lainnya.

"Susu cokelat sudah jadi, obat juga sudah ada. Apa langsung aku bawa saja ya ke kamar Taetae?" Ujar Jungkook setengah berpikir.

"Baiklah. Aku bawa saja ke sana."

Jungkook berjalan ke lantai atas tepatnya ke kamar Taehyung dengan sebuah nampan berisi segelas susu cokelat hangat dan obat. Jungkook sudah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna cokelat yang ia yakini itu adalah kamar Taehyung.

CKLEK

Jungkook membuka pintu itu perlahan dan sedetik berikutnya langsung kembali menutupnya. Wajah Jungkook seketika memerah. Tidak lama pintu cokelat itu pun terbuka dan kepala Taehyung menyembul dari sana.

"Asataga, Kookie kau mengagetkanku saja. Masuklah. Aku sudah selesai kok." Ujar Taehyung.

"Mian, aku tidak tahu jika kau tadi sedang..."

"Gwenchana. Masuklah." Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar membiarkan Jungkook untuk masuk.

"Ini aku buatkan minuman hangat untukmu. Dan ada obat juga. Mian aku tidak memasakkan sesuatu untukmu tapi tadi aku sudah memesan makanan dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan diantar." Jelas Jungkook sambil memberikan segelas susu cokelat hangat untuk Taehyung.

"Gomawo. Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot seperti ini. Apa kau mau mandi juga? Pakailah kamar mandiku jika kau mau." Tawar Taehyung sambil menyesap susu cokelat hangatnya.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Jangan lupa minum obatnya. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ujar Jungkook yang dibalas seulas senyum dari Taehyung.

"Aku ingin ke bawah dulu. Sepertinya makanan pesananku sudah sampai." Ujar Jungkook lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

Baru saja Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, bell rumah itu berbunyi. Jungkook sangat yakin jika itu pasti pengantar yang mengantarkan makanan pesanannya. Jungkook membuka pintu dan melihat seorang namja berdiri dengan sekantung makanan di tangan kanannya.

"Ini pesanan anda, nona." Ujar namja itu dan menyerahkan sekantung makanan yang dipegangnya.

"Gomawo. Bayarannya sudah aku transfer ya dan ini tip untukmu."

"Gomawo, nona dan selamat menikmati." Ujar namja itu dan pergi.

Jungkook kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Taehyung dengan membawa sekantung makanan yang tadi di pesannya. Jungkook berjalan ke arah dapur bukan kembali ke kamar Taehyung karena ia harus menyajikan makanan itu dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk segera makan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tae? Kajja kita makan!" Ujar Jungkook dari balik pintu kamar Taehyung.

CKLEK

"Ne. Gomawo, Kookie..." Taehyung menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan berjalan turun bersama-sama menuju ke ruang makan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya."

"Semua? Hahaha aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Tae. Hanya memesan makanan jadi dari restoran. Mian..." ujar Jungkook sendu.

"Aniya. Aku menghargai usahamu. Aku senang kau perhatian padaku. Gomawo..." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook sekilas.

"Hmm. Makanlah. Aku memesan samgyetang. Kau butuh makanan yang hangat-hangat, Tae. Oh kau juga sudah meminum obatnya kan tadi?" Jungkook memberikan semangkuk samgyetang kepada Taehyung.

"Ne. Aku sudah minum obatnya." Balas Taehyung.

"Makanlah selagi masih hangat." Ujar Jungkook dan di angguki oleh Taehyung.

SKIP

Pagi itu Jungkook sudah berada di dalam dapur. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu lemari dan kulkas di dapur rumahnya. Semalam setelah merasa Taehyung baik-baik saja, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak mungkin kan dia menginap di rumah Taehyung? Apalagi di dalam rumah itu hanya ada Taehyung sendiri. Jungkook mengambil satu persatu bahan masakan yang disimpan oleh Jimin, maidnya. Ia berniat ingin membuat sesuatu yang hangat untuk sarapan Taehyung pagi itu.

"Nona sedang apa?" Ujar Jimin yang baru saja selesai membersihkan rumah.

"Aku ingin memasak sesuatu." Jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Aigoo sudah biar saya saja yang masak, nona. Saya..."

"Ani. Kali ini aku yang akan memasaknya. Aku tahu aku memang tidak bisa memasak tapi kalau tidak dicoba sampai kapanpun aku tetap tidak bisa memasak, bukan?" Ujar Jungkook lalu beralih kepada Pad miliknya. Ia sedang mencari resep masakan yang ada di internet.

"Nona ingin memasak apa? Biar aku bantu saja. Daripada nona kerepotan sendiri." Usul Jimin. Jungkook berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu yang hangat. Mungkin sup." Ujar Jungkook.

"Sup?"

"Ne. Tapi aku tidak tahu ingin membuat sup apa." Ujar Jungkook sendu.

"Deonjangjjigae saja. Aku tahu cara membuatnya dan kebetulan semua bahannya ada disini." Ujar Jimin dan mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan yany di butuhkan seperti bahan utamanya, tahu.

"Gomawo Jimin mau membantuku."

"Ne, cheonma."

Jungkook kini sudah berada di perjalanan menuju ke rumah Taehyung. Karena rumah Taehyung tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Udara pagi itu cukup dingin membuat Jungkook harus mengenakan jaket sedikit tebal. Jungkook banyak menjumpai beberapa orang yang sedang berjogging bersama keluarga ataupun kekasihnya berpapasan dengannya. Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum saat orang-orang itu menyapanya. Meski ia tidak mengenal mereka, tidak salah kan bersikap ramah?

Jungkook pun akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Taehyung. Rumah Taehyung memang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat sangat sepi. Jungkook yakin jika Taehyung pasti masih belum bangun karena lampu pekarangan di rumah itu yang masih menyala di saat matahari sudah bersinar seperti ini.

Klik

Jungkook mematikan satu persatu lampu di luar rumah Taehyung saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Jungkook berjalan masuk menuju ke arah dapur untuk memanaskan kembali sup yang tadi sempat ia buat di rumah bersama Jimin. Sup itu sudah sedikit mendingin mungkin karena ia yang berjalan terlalu lama atau karena suhu udara yang menurun. Entahlah.

Setelah merasa supnya sudah di panaskan dengan api kecil, Jungkook berjalan menuju ke kamar Taehyung di lantai. Ia berniat membangunkan Taehyung untuk sarapan.

CKLEK

Jungkook membuka kenop pintu itu perlahan. Jungkook bisa melihat kamar Taehyung yang masih gelap karena lampu kamar itu yang mati dan tirai yang masih belum di buka. Jungkook juga bisa melihat Taehyung masih bergumul di dalam selimut tebalnya. Jungkook berjalan perlahan mendekati Taehyung yang masih terlelap. Ia membuka tirai itu agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk sempurna ke dalam kamar Taehyung yang lumayan besar.

"Tae?" Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur king size milik Taehyung dan mencoba membangunkan Taehyung.

"Tae? Taetae?"

"Engg?" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya perlahan membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

"Sudah pagi. Bangun dan kita sarapan bersama." Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung yang masih berusaha membuka matanya.

"Kookie?"

"Ne? Wae? Aigoo tubuhmu panas sekali... Kau demam? Aigoo aku harus mengompresmu dulu." Jungkook baru saja ingin beranjak pergi namun dihalangi oleh Taehyung.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja. Tetaplah disini..." ujar Taehyung dengan suara paraunya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhmu panas begini kau bilang baik-baik saja? Aku harus mengompres panasmu dulu. Sebentar saja." Ujar Jungkook lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

5 menit kemudian Jungkook sudah kembali ke dalam kamar itu dengan membawa sebaskom air dan juga handuk kecil. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur Taehyung lagi. Jungkook membasahi handuk kecil itu dengan air di dalam baskom memerasnya sedikit lalu mengompres dahi Taehyung dengan handuk basah itu. Taehyung hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Jungkook.

"Kau demam. Jangan pergi kuliah dulu ya." Ujar Jungkook sambil terus membasahi handuk di dahi Taehyung.

"Tapi..."

"Jebal, Tae. Kau demam kau harus banyak istirahat di rumah. Aku yang akan menemanimu disini sampai keadaanmu membaik." Ujar Jungkook tanpa bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya.

Drrrrtttt Drrrtttt Drrtttt

Jungkook dapat mendengar suara getaran dari ponsel Taehyung yang di letakkan di atas meja nakas di dekat tempat tidur Taehyung. Jungkook mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar sentuh ponsel itu.

-Tae? Kau dimana? Tidak kuliah? Sebentar lagi dosen kita masuk.- ujar suara di ujung telepon. Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung sekilas dan bisa melihat Taehyung mengucapkan kata 'siapa' tanpa bersuara.

"Mian, Namjoon-ssi. Ini aku Jungkook. Taetae sedang sakit. Jadi ia tidak kuliah hari ini. Bisa minta tolong absenkan?" Ujar Jungkook.

-Oh begitu. Baiklah. Salam untuknya ya, Jungkook-ssi.- balas Namjoon lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Panasmu sudah sedikit menurun. Apa kau mau sarapan dulu? Kau bisa minum obat dan tidur kembali setelah sarapan."

"Ne. Gomawo, Kookie..."

"Sebentar ya aku ambilkan sup yang tadi aku bawa dari rumah. Dan juga obat untukmu."

Taehyung menghabiskan suapan terakhir sup dari Jungkook. Tubuh Taehyung kini sudah terlihat berkeringat mungkin karena efek dari sup panas yang dimakannya tadi. Tapi wajah Taehyung masih terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya masih sedikit hangat. Jungkook memberikan sebutir obat dan segelas air kepada Taehyung.

"Tidurlah. Kau perlu banyak istirahat, Tae. Aku akan disini sampai keadaanmu semakin membaik." Ujar Jungkook sambil menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung hingga sebatas dada.

Taehyung kembali memejamkan matanya. Jungkook membereskan semua mangkuk dan gelas kosong dan membawanya ke dapur untuk ia cuci. Tak lupa ia juga membawa baskom dan handuk kecil yang digunakannya tadi untuk menurunkan panas tubuh Taehyung.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh peralatan makan yang kotor tadi, Jungkook berkeliling sebentar di dalam rumah Taehyung. Ia menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang ada di tengah rumah itu. Disana ia bisa melihat sebuah televisi besar serta berbagai macam piala ataupun medali yang diletakkan di lemari kaca di samping kanan dan kiri televisi itu. Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke salah satu lemari dan terkagum-kagum melihat berbagai piala yang didapatkan oleh Taehyung dalam kompetisi basket mulai dari sekolah dasar hingga sekarang.

Pandangan Jungkook beralih kepada sebuah piala kecil yang ada di sudut lemari. Sebuah piala berbentuk alat musik saxophone dan nama Taehyung tertera disana. Di samping piala itu juga terdapat foto Taehyung kecil mungkin saat berumur sekitar 15 tahun sedang memainkan sebuah saxophone.

"Wah aku tidak tahu jika Taetae bisa main saxophone..." puji Jungkook.

Kini Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke halaman belakang rumah Taehyung. Jungkook membuka pintu kaca dan seketika angin menerpa wajahnya. Jungkook melihat halaman belakang rumah Taehyung sangat indah. Ada kolam renang dan juga berbagai macam tanaman yang di tanam di sekitar kolam itu.

"Sepertinya eomma Tae sangat menyukai tanaman." Ujar Jungkook.

Setelah puas berkeliling rumah Taehyung, Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Taehyung. Jungkook sudah berjanji pada Taehyung untuk tetap berada di sana sampai keadaan Taehyung sudah benar-benr membaik. Jungkook membuka kenop pintu kamar Taehyung dengan perlahan takut membangunkan Taehyung. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di dekat meja belajar Taehyung. Jungkook melihat banyak tumpukkan buku di atas meja belajar itu. Karena iseng Jungkook pun mulai membuka buku-buku itu satu persatu.

Jungkook membuka sebuah buku tebal bersampul dan ia tahu jika itu salah satu buku materi perkuliahan Taehyung yang tidak ia mengerti karena wajar jurusan yang mereka pilih tidaklah sama. Jungkook mengambil jurusan seni sementara Taehyung Komunikasi. Jungkook beralih ke buku berikutnya dan ternyata isinya sama dengan buku sebelumnya. Mungkin sudah ada sekitar 4 buku yang di buka dan di lihat Jungkook dan semua buku itu sama membahas materi perkuliahan Taehyung. Jungkook mengambil buku terakhir. Sebuah buku yang juga bersampul putih namun terlihat sedikit lecak. Jungkook penasaran dengan buku itu karena buku itu terlihat lebih tipis dan lebih kecil di bandingkan buku-buku Taehyung sebelumnya yang ia lihat.

PLUKK

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam buku bersampul yang di pegang Jungkook itu. Jungkook mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah foto Taehyung. Jungkook mengamati foto itu dengan seksama. Dengan cuek Jungkook meletakkan foto Taehyung tadi di atas meja dan membuka sampul depan buku yang dipegangnya.

Kookie's Diary

Mata Jungkook terbelalak saat melihat lembar awal buku bersampul putih itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya memandang Taehyung yang masih tertidur dan kembali menatap buku yang dipegangnya tepatnya ke lembar paling awal buku itu.

"Ini buku diaryku?"

.

.

.

.

Chap 6 update yeyyy hahhh finally dengan semangat dari kalian semua aku bisa nyelesaiin chap ini huftt tapi mian lagi karena chap ini -lagilagi- bukan ending nya yahh maafkan kekhilafan aku readersdul semua...

Dan oh ya aku liat ada yang nanya nih tentang Jimin Hoseok apa mereka berdua itu namja semua? Nah well disini aku akan jelasin. Ehem ehem sebenarnya yang jadi namja itu Hoseok makanya aku suka nyebut dia buttler dan Jimin itu aku jadiin yeoja *seriuslothor?* kaget kan? Gak nyangka kan? Jimin yang macho dengan badan kotak-kotak nya aku jadiin yeoja? Mian atas ide gila yang muncul ini. Dan karena itu kenapa Jimin biasa aku sebut sebagai maid. Aku membuat perbedaan antara maid dan buttler disini. Maid aku pakai untuk ngejelasin maid yeoja sementara Buttler aku pakai untuk ngejelasin maid namja. Masih pada bingung? Aku harap readersdul semua ngerti dengan penjelasan yang malah jadi makin gak jelas dari aku ini fiuhhh

Balasan Reviews :

***nam mingyu**

Iya dong supaya Kook gk terus"an sedih sekali" di buat happy sm Tae gapapa kan? Heheh chapnya panjang duh sbnrnya aku sedikit males juga buat chap panjang" krn apa krn perlu banyak ide spy critanya bisa nyambung dan syngnya makin lama ide aku mkin buntu nih huhuhu tp jangan khawatir mungkin fict ini msih akan di terusin kok hehe gomawo ya udh review :)

***yehetmania**

Greget? Jeongmal? Hehehe ini udh di lanjut kok chingu :) gomawo ya udah review :)

***melizwufan**

Sabar ada saatnya Kookie diingatkan dengan masa lalunya dulu sm Tae hehe tp biarkan dia ngerasain seneng" dulu sama Tae sebelum yahhh begitu deh aku belum mau ksih bocoran dulu hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

***vakmalia9**

Gwenchana dan gomawo atas pujiannya ahh buat aku jadi ngefly aja nih chingu hehehe chingu juga merasa aneh ya Jin di couplein sm Suga? Ahh mian ya chingu karena aku mmg lagi coba" buat couple baru dn jadi deh YoonJin tp spertinya gagal ya T^T ini udh dilanjut ya chingu :) mian lama update dan chap ini agak sedikit mengecewakan :) gomawo udh review :)

***ajid yunjae**

Iya mereka udh makin deket dan pacaran kali ya bentar lagi hahaha gomawo ya udh review :)

***Lulu Auren**

Ani sebenarnya Jimin sm Hoseok itu 2"nya bukan namja. Di dalam otakku sih aku buat Jimin disini jadi yeoja makanya aku selalu nyebut dia maid sementara Hoseok aku sebut buttler hehe mian kalo membingungkan ya dan ohhh DaeBaek? Apa mereka perlu dimasukkan jg di fict ini? *berpikirkeras* untuk Namjoon? Hmm biarkan dia menikmati kesendiriannya dulu hahaha gomawo ya udah review :)

***Zahee**

Iya nih Kook udh gak jadi stalker lagi kasian dia kalo harus jadi stalker hehe Tae selalu di salahkan ya chingu haha iya ini udah di update kok :) mudah"an suka ya sm chap ini :) gomawo udah review :)

***JSBTS**

So sweet kah? Romance nya dapetkah chingu? Gomawo kalo suka :) iya aku juga lg berpikiran bgitu tapi kita liat nanti aja deh ya hehe gomawo udh review chingu :)

***KyuraCho**

Tenang chap ini TaeKook udah resmi jadian kok hehe tp mian kalo kurang sweet atau romance karena aku kurang berpengalaman soal begituan *curcol* hehehe gomawo ya udah review :)

***guest**

Sabar chingu ada waktunya Kook tau masa lalunya sam Tae :) biarkan Kook seneng" dulu deh sama Tae jangan di buat sedih" galau" lagi kasian dia hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

Gomawo untuk semua yang udah review. Aku juga tetap nunggu review-review, kritik-kritik, saran-saran dan masukan-masukan dari kalian semua readersdul :) aku seneng waktu tahu banyak respon positif yang masuk setiap aku update setiap chap fict ini hehe dan mian untuk review-review yang belum dibalas atau review-review yang belum aku baca ya readersdul pokoknya lope yu pul ya readersdul semua tanpa kalian aku gak tahu bakal gimana fict ini :) see you and bye ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Mine is Yours

Title : Mine is Yours (Chapt7)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Other Casts : Bangtan's members

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta Big Hit ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch), OOC, typo(s)

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca..

.

.

.

Hai readersdul semua... Mian aku muncul tiba-tiba disini karena kalau aku muncul di akhir rata-rata dikacangin sih :( oh aku mau minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update nya ya readersdul semua... Karena jujur untuk chapt ini aku sedikit sulit ngetiknya. Feelnya agak sedikit hilang dan banyak kesulitan untuk nerusin alur ceritanya. But well setelah mencoba beberapa kali perombakan sana sini akhirnya bisa juga di update hehe...

Oh ya aku juga ingin promote nih *ehh* mengenai FF aku lainnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku post juga FF OneShoot pertama aku yang judulnya 'Jung dan Oh Families' dan FF kedua yang menceritakan ttg Hyun Family 'I'm Not Mama Boy' dan aku minta para readersul mampir ke sana.. Aku berharap readersdul juga berkenan untuk membaca dan juga meninggalkan jejak disana. Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya. Aku lanjutkan di akhir cerita nanti aja deh. Dan selamat membaca...

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

PLUKK

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam buku bersampul yang di pegang Jungkook itu. Jungkook mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah foto Taehyung. Jungkook mengamati foto itu dengan seksama. Dengan cuek Jungkook meletakkan foto Taehyung tadi di atas meja dan membuka sampul depan buku yang dipegangnya.

Kookie's Diary

Mata Jungkook terbelalak saat melihat lembar awal buku bersampul putih itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya memandang Taehyung yang masih tertidur dan kembali menatap buku yang dipegangnya tepatnya ke lembar paling awal buku itu.

"Ini buku diaryku?"

Jungkook masih terus memandangi lembar awal buku bersampul putih itu. Ia penasaran dengan buku itu apa buku itu memang benar-benar miliknya atau tidak. Tapi melihat tulisan yang ada Jungkook merasa benar itu miliknya. Dengan jantung berdetak cepat Jungkook membalikkan lembar buku itu.

Srekk

"Engg... Kookie?" Suara Taehyung membuat Jungkook langsung segera menutup kembali buku itu. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Taehyung sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Jungkook pun segera berjalan menghampiri Taehyung tanpa merapikan buku-buku itu lebih dulu.

"Ne, aku disini. Ada apa? Apa merasa pusing? Mual? Mau aku ambilkan obat?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung yang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya.

"Ani. Aku kira kau sudah pulang." Ujar Taehyung dan memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Aku pulang jika keadaanmu sudah lebih baik. Tapi lihat wajahmu masih terlihat pucat dan tubuhmu juga masih hangat. Apa aku telepon dokter saja untuk memeriksa keadaanmu?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kook kemarilah..." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya sebagai isyarat agar Jungkook bisa duduk di sana.

Jungkook yang mengerti pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Seketika Taehyung langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook.

"Tae?"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja." Ujar Taehyung dan memejamkan matanya.

Jungkook sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Taehyung yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat bahkan Jungkook bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung di wajahnya. Hidung Jungkook dan hidung Taehyung saja bahkan hampir bersentuhan karena jarak mereka itu. Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus pipi Taehyung yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Tae. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit seperti ini..." Ujar Jungkook sendu.

"Ne. Gomawo, Kookie."

"Ne?"

"Gomawo sudah mau merawatku. Gomawo sudah mau menjadi orang yang spesial untukku. Dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook dengan mata sendunya.

"Ne, aku janji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Gomawo juga Taeku..." Ujar Jungkook sambil mengecup pipi kanan Taehyung sekilas.

-Semoga itu benar, Kook. Apa setelah kau tahu semuanya kau masih mau bersamaku? Aku harap iya. Sangat berharap kau akan tetap menjadi Kookieku. Ya, sangat berharap.- batin Taehyung.

Hari sudah menjelang gelap. Taehyung melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 19.30 KST atau jam setengah delapan malam. Taehyung membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di tempat tidurnya. Jungkook tadi ikut terlelap bersamanya. Taehyung terus memandangi wajah damai Jungkook yang tertidur yang selalu di sukainya.

"Kook, maaf. Maaf karena aku semua jadi seperti ini. Maaf kau baru bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini. Maaf... Dan apa kau masih bisa mencintaiku setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu dulu? Masihkah? Masihkah kau akan tersenyum, tertawa, merawat bahkan mencintaiku seperti sekarang jika kau tahu semuanya?" Ujar Taehyung dengan suara yang teramat pelan takut membangunkam Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik ke arah meja belajarnya dan melihat jika buku-bukunya di meja belajar itu sudah terlihat berantakan. Taehyung segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Ia merapikan kembali buku-bukunya itu. Sebelum ia bangun tadi, ia sudah tahu jika Jungkook sudah menemukan buku diary nya disana. Dan beruntung sepertinya Jungkook belum membaca isi setiap lembar diary nya itu. Taehyung mengambil buku bersampul putih itu dan menyimpannya di tempat lain. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook kembali menemukannya setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Mianhae, Kook. Jeongmal mianhae..." Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook yang tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook menggeliat di dalam tidur lelapnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian langsung bangkit terduduk karena terkejut. Matanya yang semula masih setengah terpejam pun kini sudah kembali membulat seolah rasa kantuknya tadi langsung menguap begitu saja. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke sekelilingnya dan ia terkejut saat tidak mendapati Taehyung disana. Padahal ia sangat yakin jika tadi Taehyung tertidur di sampingnya.

"Astaga, Tae... Di luar kan dingin... Padahal keadaannya masih belum membaik. Hahhh..." Keluh Jungkook saat melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka dan menampakkan Taehyung yang sedang berdiri termenung di balkon tanpa jaket ataupun sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi rasa dingin terpaan angin malam itu.

Grepp

Jungkook menutupi tubuh Taehyung dengan selimut yang tadi ia bawa. Ia juga memeluk tubuh Taehyung dari belakang. Taehyung yang terkejut segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jungkook yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kenapa berdiri disini, hmm? Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan? Kau kan masih sakit..." Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung namun Taehyung tidak menjawabnya. Ia malah menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk berdiri di depannya dan memeluknya.

"Tae?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Kau juga kedinginan bukan? Bukankah jika seperti ini lebih terasa hangat?" Ujar Taehyung dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook. Tak lupa ia juga membenarkan letak selimut itu agar bisa menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu tadi? Nyenyak?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook dengan jarak yang sangat begitu dekat.

"Ne. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Ujar Jungkook dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Taehyung gemas.

"Mana mungkin aku membangunkanmu yang tertidur pulas begitu. Ahh lihat! Bintangnya banyak sekali bukan?" Ujar Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah langit malam yang saat itu banyak di penuhi bintang.

"Wahhh indah sekali..." Puji Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ribuan bintang yang di lihatnya malam itu.

"Tapi menurutku mereka tetap kalah indah darimu, Kookie..." Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba dan membuat wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Ihh jangan gombal deh!" Balas Jungkook acuh mencoba menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak gombal. Aku berbicara fakta. Kau memang cantik, lebih cantik dari apapun juga." Puji Taehyung dan membuat wajah Jungkook semakin memerah.

"Uhhh dasar perayu! Penggombal! Aku tidak akan termakan rayuan bodohmu itu!" Ujar Jungkook sambil mencubit ujung hidung Taehyung sampai memerah.

"Appoyo, Kookie..." Keluh Taehyung dan mengelus hidungnya yang kini sudah terlihat memerah semerah tomat.

"Hihihi kau nampak sangat lucu Tae jika hidungmu merah begitu hihihi..." Ujar Jungkook sambil tertawa.

"Uhhh kau sudah berani menertawakanku, yahh... Ohh bagus bagus..." Ujar Taehyung pura-pura kesal dan membuat Jungkook semakin tertawa.

"Masih tertawa juga? Baiklah akan aku balas! Terimalah hukuman dariku, Kookie..." Ujar Taehyung diiringi sebuah seringaian dari Taehyung.

CUP~

Taehyung segera mencium bibir pink Jungkook membuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Hanya menempel saja memang namun membuat dada Jungkook berdesir dengan ciuman lembut yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman lembut itu bersama Taehyung.

"Kook, wajahmu memerah! Hahaha" ejek Taehyung setelah ia melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungkook.

"Mwo? A-ani! Mungkin kau salah lihat! Wajahku tidak memerah kok!" Elak Jungkook dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari Taehyung.

"Kau menyukai ciuman dariku? Jika kau menyukainya, akan aku berikan sering-sering padamu." Goda Taehyung membuat wajah Jungkook tambah memanas dan memerah.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung!" Bentak Jungkook karena sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan malunya. Sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa dengan sikap Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Kini suasana kembali hening. Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali menimati indahnya langit bertabur bintang malam itu. Pelukan Taehyung pada tubuh Jungkook pun semakin lama semakin erat. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung menempelkan dagunya pada kepala Jungkook dan sesekali menyesap aroma shampoo yang terkuar dari rambut cokelat Jungkook.

"Kook... Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Jungkook balik bertanya pada Taehyung.

"Ani. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Apa kau benar mencintaiku? Kalau aku jelas aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut Taehyung.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Balas Jungkook.

"Jawaban? Jawaban apa?" Taehyung sedikit bingung dengan penuturan Jungkook barusan.

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi. Apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak."

"Aku tidak bertanya seperti itu. Yang aku tanyakan kan apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Bukan kau mencintaiku atau tidak." Koreksi Taehyung.

"Pertanyaannya sama sajalah. Dan kau kan sudah tahu jawabannya." Balas Jungkook dengan santainya.

"Memang apa jawabannya?"

"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku mau menjadi yeojachingumu. Lagipula jika aku tidak mencintaimu, untuk apa aku khawatir jika kau sakit, hmm?" Jelas Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang membuat kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Hmm apa ya? Mungkin karena kau baik, perhatian dan selalu membuatku bahagia." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Begitukah?"

"Dan ada lagi. Kau selalu jujur padaku dan tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku paling tidak suka seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Sambung Jungkook membuat Taehyung terdiam. Taehyung merasa dadanya berdetak lebih cepat. Kata-kata Jungkook tadi seperti telah menyindirnya.

"Be-begitukah?"

"Ne. Tapi aku senang kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, Tae." Ujar Jungkook sambil mengelus pipi kiri Taehyung dengan lembut.

Keduanya kembali hening. Jungkook kembali sibuk memandangi bintang sementara Taehyung sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kata-kata Jungkook tadi terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya membuatnya bingung dan juga takut. Ia takut akan kehilangan Jungkook -lagi- jika Jungkook mengetahui semua kebenaran yang ada. Tidak. Taehyung sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook meninggalkannya lagi -mungkin-.

"Tae?" Panggil Jungkook saat menyadari jika Taehyung terdiam.

"Ne?" Balas Taehyung.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa ada kata-kataku yang salah?" Tanya Jungkook merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Taehyung.

"Ani. Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau langsung diam begitu?"

"Ahh ani... Aku hanya kepikiran hal lain saja." Jawab Taehyung seadanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hal lain? Apa?" Jungkook sangat penasaran dengan apa yang di pikirkan oleh Taehyung.

"Hmm i-itu... Tentang..." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya bingung harus beralasan apa.

"Tentang?"

"Hmm itu... Hmm bagaimana kabar appa dan eommamu? Apa masih sering menghubungimu lagi?" Tanya Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ada perasaan lega dihatinya karena bisa mencoba mencari-cari pertanyaan lain.

"Hmm? Appa dan eomma? Entahlah mereka sudah jarang menghubungiku belakangan ini. Mungkin karena mereka semakin sibuk. Mereka kan lebih sering memperhatikan pekerjaan mereka daripada aku." Ujar Jungkook sakrastik.

"Eyyy jangan bicara seperti itu. Mereka bekerja juga kan semua untukmu, Kookie..." Balas Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya diam mendengar penuturan Taehyung tadi. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Taehyung itu ada benarnya dan juga ada salahnya. Selama hidupnya, Jungkook memang sudah biasa menjadi nomor dua bagi kedua orangtuanya bahkan terkadang bisa menjadi nomor tiga dan nomor-nomor seterusnya setelah pekerjaan mereka yang selalu mereka utamakan. Bahkan dulu Jungkook sempat berpikir jika mungkin kedua orangtuanya memang tidak pernah menganggap Jungkook anak mereka karena ya itu mereka lebih sering mementingkan masalah pekerjaan mereka yang tidak pernah ada habisnya di banding memperhatikan Jungkook yang memang darah daging mereka sendiri. Jungkook sudah kenyang karena tahu akan sikap ketidakpedulian orang tuanya itu.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan kabar ahjumma dan ahjushi sendiri?" Jungkook balik bertanya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung memang sempat bercerita sedikit mengenai kedua orang tuanya pada Baekhyun. Ia bercerita jika kedua orang tua Taehyung memang sudah lama tidak menetap di Seoul. Mungkin sudah hampir 5 tahun lamanya. Appa Taehyung pindah keluar negeri untuk fokus mengurusi cabang perusahaan yang baru dibukanya. Beberapa bulan berikutnya eommanya yang merupakan seorang wanita karier dengan berbagai usaha yang di miliki juga mengikuti jejak sang suami pindah keluar negeri untuk mencoba peruntungannya memgembangkan usaha yang dimilikinya. Karena itu Taehyung dulu juga sempat di bawa kedua orang tuanya keluar negeri dan menetap disana. Namun karena merasa tidak betah, Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, kota kelahirannya hingga sekarang. Meski tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi kedua orang tuanya selalu menyempatkan diri datang 2 bulan sekali ke Seoul untuk menjenguk anak mereka, Taehyung. Sedikit berbeda dengan kedua orang tua Jungkook membuat Jungkook terkadang iri.

"Eomma dan appa? Mereka baik-baik saja. Dan mereka bilang minggu depan mereka akan kemari. Karena minggu depan kan memang waktunya mereka menjenguk anak mereka yang tampan ini." Jawab Taehyung yang mendapat cibiran dari Jungkook.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang sekali saat aku bilang aku tampan. Kau tidak suka memang punya namjachingu tampan?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap Taehyung.

"Oh ya nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada appa dan eommaku. Mereka pasti senang jika tahu anaknya yang tampan ini memiliki yeojachingu yang cantik sepertimu..." Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa wae? Tidak apakan jika aku ingin mengenalkan yeojachinguku pada kedua orang tuaku sendiri? Lagipula saat aku cerita pada mereka aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu, mereka jadi tidak sabar ingin segera melihatmu."

"Tapi aku kan belum siap bertemu langsung dengan..."

"Tenang saja. Lagipula itu masih minggu depan." Ujar Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jungkook.

"Tapi aku... Aku tetap saja takut, Tae. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku? Lalu bagaimana jika mere-"

"Jangan berpikiran begitu. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan menyukaimu."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Sudahlah kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Ujar Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook terus kepikiran tentang masalah itu.

"Ahh ini sudah malam sekali. Aku antar kau untuk pulang ya?" Ujar Taehyung tersadar dan segera menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Tae. Lagipula keadaanmu baru saja membaik." Tolak Jungkook.

"Tapi ini sudah sangat malam. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Tidak baik seorang yeoja malam-malam pulang sendiri. Lagipula kau adalah yeojachinguku dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk melindungimu. Kajja!" Taehyung kembali menarik tangan Jungkook dan kali ini tidak mendapat penolakan dari Jungkook.

SKIP

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Jungkook sudah terbangun dan segera bersiap. Ia ingin pergi ke rumah Taehyung namjachingunya. Mungkin sejak kejadian Taehyung jatuh sakit itu, Jungkook jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Taehyung. Apalagi Taehyung yang masih tinggal sendirian disana mengingat Bibi Go masih belum kembali mengingat ini masih 4 hari dari batas waktu ijinnya.

Dengan menggunakan t-shirt putih dan hot pants biru nya serta sebuah jaket hitam miliknya, Jungkook berjalan menuju ke rumah Taehyung tak lupa dengan sebuah kotak bekal di tangannya serta sebuah ransel kecil miliknya. Jungkook melihat jika lampu di pekarangan rumah Taehyung sudah mati tanda jika sang penghuni rumah pasti sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

CKLEK

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Ia mengganti sandal luarnya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah disiapkan oleh Taehyung sebelumnya. Taehyung selalu mengijinkan Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumahnya kapan pun Jungkook ingin berkunjung jadi ia sudah tidak heran saat menemukan Jungkook yang diam-diam sudah berada di rumahnya.

Setelah Jungkook meletakkan kotak bekalnya di dalam dapur, Jungkook pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Taehyung. Dengan langkah perlahan ia masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung. Ia ingin membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut karena kedatangannya itu.

Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang duduk membelakangi dirinya dengan sebuah buku yang sepertinya sedang di baca oleh Taehyung. Jungkook yang merasa Taehyung sedang sangat serius pun melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat. Bahkan saat Jungkook sudah berada tepat di belakang Taehyung pun ia masih tidak sadar.

"Taetae?" bisik Jungkook di telinga kiri Taehyung membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget.

"O-ohh Ko-Kookie? Ahh k-kau sudah da-datang?" Ujar Taehyung terbata-bata dan dengan gerakan cepat langsung menutup buku yang di bacanya tadi dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Serius sekali... Memang tadi sedang baca apa?" Tanya Jungkook dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung.

"Hahaha ani... Hanya buku pelajaran biasa saja hehe" Ujar Taehyung sedikit gugup. Ia terus mencoba menyembunyikan buku itu di balik punggungnya. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit bingung dengan sikap Taehyung itu.

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh denganmu, Tae. Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung yang terlihat menegak salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Balas Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi terlihat gugup begitu? Dan kenapa kau terus menyembunyikan buku itu dariku?" Tanya Jungkook penuh kecurigaan. Taehyung hanya diam. Ia sudah tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Tae? Jawab aku!" Desak Jungkook. Namun Taehyung masih juga diam.

"Jadi benar kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Ujar Jungkook lagi sambil terus menatap dalam manik mata Taehyung.

"Tae! Aku kan sudah bilang aku sangat ti-"

"Tidak menyukai seseorang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." Potong Taehyung.

"Jika kau tahu, lalu kenapa kau masih jug-"

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka, Kook! Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kembali mengingat luka itu!" Ujar Taehyung dengan suara sedikit meninggi membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu, Tae? A-apa i-ini semua tentang buku di-diaryku itu?" Tanya Jungkook ragu-ragu. Dan seketika raut wajah Taehyung jadi terlihat lebih menegang.

"Jawab aku, Tae! Kenapa kau diam saja! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan kenapa buku diaryku ada padamu?" Ujar Jungkook dengan suara yang meninggi. Terlihat Jungkook juga sedang mencoba menahan bulir air matanya.

"Jawab aku, Tae! Jawab! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Desak Jungkook sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung. Sebutir air mata menetes dari mata Jungkook.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dan respon apapun dari Taehyung, dengan cepat Jungkook mengambil paksa buku yang terus di sembunyikan oleh Taehyung di balik punggungnya. Taehyung dapat melihat ada raut kekecewaan di wajah manis Jungkook. Setelah Jungkook mengambil buku itu dari tangan Taehyung, Taehyung merasa tubuhnya jadi mati rasa. Seluruh sendi-sendi tulangnya jadi melemas dan sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan. Dan Taehyung seperti merasa semuanya akan berakhir sekarang.

Jungkook membuka buka bersampul putih itu dan benar itu adalah buku yang sempat di lihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Buku itu adalah benar buku diarynya. Jungkook membalik lembar pertama diarynya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung sebelum ia membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

Taehyung masih dalam posisinya semula yang duduk diam dan memandang Jungkook. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah mati rasa sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Jungkook masih terus membaca dan membalikkan tiap lembar buku diarynya itu membuat Taehyung semakin menegang.

Jungkook terlihat sangat terkejut saat membaca tulisannya. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga yang Taehyung yakini ia pasti sudah membaca dimana masalah permulaan mulai muncul.

Dengan berat hati, Jungkook pun kembali membalik lembar demi lembar buku diarynya dan membaca setiap tulisannya tanpa terlewat. Dan semakin lama ia merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas apalagi saat ia tahu jika mereka -ia dan Taehyung- pernah melakukan hal... ya pasti kalian mengerti hal apa itu. Ia juga sempat kecewa saat tahu Taehyung sempat meninggalkannya membuat dadanya sakit. Sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"Ha-hamil? A-aku? Ha-hamil?" Ujar Jungkook bergetar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan tulisan yang ia baca.

"T-Tae... Se-semua itu... Bo-bohong, kan?" Tanya Jungkook dengan susah payah menahan rasa sakit di dadanya dan juga rasa keterkejutannya pada Taehyung.

"Semua itu... Benar, Kook." Jawab Taehyung membuat Jungkook merasa kepalanya seperti terhantam ribuan kilo besi.

"Tae? Kau ti-tidak serius, kan? Semuanya tidak benar, kan?" Ujar Jungkook penuh harap.

"Tidak, Kook. Semuanya memang benar. Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda..." Jawab Taehyung lagi dengan penuh keyakinan. Jungkook hanya terdiam karena ia masih sangat terkejut.

"Biar aku jelaskan semuanya." Ujar Taehyung di barengi dengan helaan nafas.

"Saat itu kau memang benar. Sedang. Mengandung anakku. Darah dagingku. Dan aku yang bodoh ini..." Ujar Taehyung dengan terbata-bata.

"Jelaskan semuanya dengan jelas, Tae. Semuanya!" Ujar Jungkook di selingi air mata yang kembali meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Taehyung pun menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi pada Jungkook tanpa melebih-lebihkan atau mengurangi fakta yang ada. Ia ingin Jungkook tau semuanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semuanya lebih lama lagi meski ia tahu apa resiko yang di tanggungnya nanti. Ia sudah harus ikhlas jika Jungkook tiba-tiba akan meninggalkannya kembali. Ia pasrah jika Jungkook akan kecewa dan marah padanya. Ia sudah benar-benar pasrah akan apa yang dialaminya nanti.

Setiap perkataan, penjelasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Taehyung benar-benar di dengarkan oleh Jungkook dan membuat hatinya merasa semakin sakit dan sesak. Ia kembali membayangkan semua yang pernah terjadi padanya yang sempat bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak ingat. Jungkook merasa kepalanya semakin lama semakin terasa sakit saat membayangkan semua hal itu. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah terjadi padanya.

"Dan karena kecelakaan yang menimpamu, aegi kita jadi..."

"Cukup, Tae! Cukup! Akhhh..." Keluh Jungkook sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit. Seluruh bayangan kejadian yang diceritakan Taehyung satu persatu mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Kook? Kau baik-baik saja? Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung panik karena Jungkook yang terus memegangi kepalanya dan terus mengerang sakit.

"Akhhh kepalaku... Akhhh..." Keluh Jungkook dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kook? Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung dan menahan Jungkook untuk pergi. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Jungkook sekarang. Wajah Jungkook terlihat sangat pucat dan banyak keringat yang mulai bercucuran juga.

"Lepaskan, Tae! Lepaskan!" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang mencoba menahannya untuk pergi.

"Tapi Kook..."

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Bentak Jungkook dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan sempoyongan dan sesekali masih mengeluhkan sakit di kepalanya yang tak kunjung mereda. Namun kakinya mencoba untuk terus berjalan. Ia ingin pulang segera. Ia sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam rumah Taehyung apalagi di kamar Taehyung bahkan ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Taehyung dulu untuk sekarang ini.

Jungkook terus berjalan melewati jalanan kompleks yang semakin ramai. Hari sudah semakin siang dan matahari pun sudah terik memancarkan sinarnya. Tapi Jungkook tidak terlalu perduli. Ia masih tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk kembali ke rumah. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, Taehyung masih setia mengikutinya. Ia sangat khawatir dan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jungkook.

"KOOKIE!" Teriak Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Taehyung berlari mendekati tubuh Jungkook dan segera menggendongnya. Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di rumah Jungkook. Beruntung jarak ke rumah Jungkook tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dimana Jungkook pingsan tadi.

"Kookie, mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae..." Ujar Taehyung penuh penyesalan sambil menatap Jungkook yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di gendongannya.

Taehyung melesatkan dirinya sesegera mungkin ke dalam rumah besar Jungkook saat Jimin, maid rumah itu membukakan pintu. Taehyung dengan terburu-buru menaiki tangga untuk segera sampai ke kamar Jungkook. Jimin juga terlihat sangat panik saat melihat Jungkook nona majikannya yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri di dalam gendongan Taehyung.

"Tuan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada nona? Kenapa nona bi-"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Kookie, aku harap kau baik-baik saja..." Ujar Taehyung dan merebahkan tubuh Jungkook di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jimin kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua. Meski ia juga merasa sangat khawatir, namun sepertinya mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua. Dan Jimin tentu saja tidak ingin ikut campur terlalu dalam tentang masalah nona majikannya itu dan 'teman'nya.

Taehyung terus menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli Jungkook akan kecewa, marah bahkan membencinya. Ia tidak peduli itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jungkook. Jika itu terjadi, ia akan teramat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung melihat ada pergerakkan sedikit dari Jungkook. Meski matanya masih terpejam, tapi tangannya langsung memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya Jungkook masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Kook? Kookie?" Ujar Taehyung mencoba menyadarkan Jungkook.

"Akhh kepalaku..." Keluh Jungkook lagi dan mencoba untuk duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya.

"Kookie? Apa sakit sekali? Atau perlu aku panggilkan dokter un-"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jungkook disertai nada dingin membuat Taehyung merasakan sakit dihatinya mendengar nada bicara Jungkook yang berbeda.

"Kook?"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Tae. Sangat kecewa padamu." Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap tajam Taehyung.

"Mian, Kook... Mian... Aku tahu aku salah karena aku pernah mening-"

"Aku kecewa bukan karena hal itu, Tae. Tapi aku kecewa karena kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Kenapa Tae kau menyembunyikannya? Kenapa?" Ujar Jungkook dengan raut penuh kekecewaan.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau jadi teringat akan semua hal yang bisa menyakitkanmu, Kook. Aku tidak mau membuatmu bersedih lagi. Aku tidak mau kembali mengorek lukamu. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin menjaga perasaanmu. Aku..."

"Lalu dengan menyembunyikan semuanya dan menganggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi, kau pikir luka itu akan hilang, begitu? Kau salah, Tae. Luka itu pasti akan tetap ada. Dan akan lebih terasa perih lagi saat aku mengetahuinya belakangan. Seperti ini." Ujar Jungkook lagi membuat Taehyung terdiam.

"Lalu jika kau memikirkan perasaanku, kenapa sejak pertemuan kita lagi kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Dan memilih menyembunyikannya seperti ini? Apa kau memanfaatkan keadaanku yang sekarang ini, Tae? Keadaan dimana aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak pernah mengetahui apa-apa?"

"Dan apa kau juga selama ini sengaja mendekatiku, berbuat baik padaku, membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu dan mencoba membuatku bahagia untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu dulu? Apa begitu?" Sambung Jungkook di sertai dengan air mata yang kembali membanjiri pipinya.

"Aniyo, Kook. Tidak seperti itu. Kau salah paham... Aku..."

"Apalagi, Tae? Kau mau beralasan apalagi? Aku sungguh kecewa padamu, Tae. Sangat sangat kecewa." Ujar Jungkook dengan suara paraunya karena dibarengi dengan tangisannya yang kian pecah.

"Kook, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Semua yang kau katakan tadi tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memanfaatkan keadaanmu ini. Aku..."

"Sudahlah, Tae. Cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku lelah, Tae. Dan aku sudah sangat sangat kecewa padamu. Pergilah, Tae. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang." Ujar Jungkook tanpa mau menolehkan kepalanya kepada Taehyung.

"Kook?" Taehyung mencoba mendekati Jungkook kembali dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Pergi, Tae. Aku mohon. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang." Ujar Jungkook lagi masih enggan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Taehyung.

"Kook-"

"Aku bilang pergi, Tae! Pergi!" Bentak Jungkook membuat hati Taehyung mencelos.

"Ne, aku pergi. Mianhae, Kook... Mian..." Ujar Taehyung dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Jungkook. Meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri bersama tangisnya.

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar Jungkook yang sudah tertutup. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan kembali memikirkan kata-kata Jungkook tadi. Tangan kanannya memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Taehyung sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa sekarang. Jungkook sudah mengetahui semuanya di tambah Jungkook sepertinya juga menjadi benci pada dirinya.

-Mian, Kook. Mianhae... Bukan ini yang aku mau, Kook. Mian...- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

Sudah 3 hari berlalu dan selama 3 hari itu Jungkook terus mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia tidak pernah lagi terlihat di luar. Hanya Jimin ataupun Hoseok yang terkadang mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar itu untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk Jungkook. Mereka tidak ingin nona majikan mereka sakit. Beruntung meski mengurung diri, Jungkook masih mau memakan makanan yang selalu di antarkan oleh Jimin atau pun Hoseok membuat kedua maid dan buttler itu lega. Dalam beberapa hari ini Taehyung juga terus ke sana dan mencoba untuk menemui Jungkook. Namun Jungkook selalu menolak bertemu dengannya membuat Taehyung merasa semakin bersalah. Ia merasa sangat kehilangan sosok Jungkook yang dicintainya itu.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Terdengar sayup-sayup langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Jungkook tahu dan yakin jika itu adalah Jimin sehingga ia membiarkan orang itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jungkook tidak menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali. Ia masih asik memandangi langit pagi itu dari balkonnya.

"Letakan saja makannya di meja dan kau boleh pergi." Ujar Jungkook masih tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku bilang, setelah kau letakan makanan itu, kau boleh langsung pergi." Ulang Jungkook saat merasa Jimin belum juga pergi.

"Jim-min?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut karena bukan Jimin yang ia lihat, melainkan orang yang selama ini ingin di hindarinya. Orang yang telah membuatnya kecewa, Taehyung.

"Annyeong, Kook..." Sapa Taehyung dan mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku ingin sendiri? Apa perkataanku itu masih belum jelas juga?" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada dingin. Taehyung merasa hatinya sangat sakit mendengar Jungkook berkata seperti itu namun ia menyembunyikannya dan tetap memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk Jungkook.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin sendiri? Ini sudah 3 hari, Kook. 3 hari." Balas Taehyung dengan suara yang di buat lembut. Ia tidak ingin amarah Jungkook kembali terpancing jika ia mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal.

"Dan kau pikir, selama 3 hari rasa kecewaku padamu sudah menghilang, begitu? Tidak, Tae. Tidak." Balas Jungkook.

"Kook, aku mohon. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Jebal..." Mohon Taehyung namun Jungkook tidak bergeming.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Sudahlah, Tae. Aku lelah terus memikirkannya." Balas Jungkook.

"Kook? Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Sekali ini saja. Aku mo-"

"Sudahlah, Tae. Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi. Jadi tolong, kau pergi dari sini. Karena aku, sedang ingin sendiri." Ujar Jungkook tanpa menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah Taehyung.

Grebb

Dengan beraninya, Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dari belakang. Jujur ia sangat-sangat merindukan Jungkook. Jungkook mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Taehyung. Namun sayang Taehyung terlalu erat memeluknya sehingga sulit untuknya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung itu.

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Taehyung saat Jungkook berhasil melepaskan pelukannya. Taehyung memegangi pipi kirinya yang sudah memerah karena tamparan yang ia dapatkan dari Jungkook. Mata Jungkook terlihat berkilat marah namun berbalik dengan mata Taehyung yang penuh dengan tatapan kerinduan dan bersalahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook dengan penuh amarah.

"Kook, aku hanya merindukanmu. Sangat, sangat merindukanmu. Aku mohon, Kook. Jangan seperti ini..." Ujar Taehyung.

"Cukup! Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata seperti itu! Aku-"

"Aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Kook. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, karena aku sangat sangat mencintaimu." Jelas Taehyung dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Sudahlah aku mohon kau pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Kook?"

"Pergi dari sini sekarang! Dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada meninggi.

"Baiklah, Kook. Mian..." Ujar Taehyung dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Jungkook dengan langkah berat.

Seperginya Taehyung, Jungkook langsung jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir dari selupuk matanya. Ia menatap pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan nanar. Sesungguhnya di dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga merindukan Taehyung. Namun kekecewaan di hatinya yang mengalahkan kerinduannya akan sosok Taehyung. Setiap kali ia melihat Taehyung, ia jadi semakin teringat akan apa yang telah terjadi dan semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Maka Jungkook memilih untuk menghindari Taehyung untuk saat ini dan lebih memilih sendiri untuk mencoba mengobati hatinya dan mencoba kembali mengumpulkan kepercayaannya untuk Taehyung.

SKIP

Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan raut lesu dan tanpa semangat. Ia kembali memikirkan Jungkook dan setiap ia memikirkan Jungkook, ia jadi semakin menyalahkan dirinya. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya semakin masuk ke dalam rumah untuk segera menuju kamarnya tanpa ia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Aigoo, Taetae... Kau darimana saja? Eomma sedaritadi mencarimu. Dan kenapa wajahmu kelihatan lesu begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang meski sudah terlihat berumur namun tetap terlihat cantik. Yeoja itu terus menatap Taehyung penasaran.

"Aniyo, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja." Elak Taehyung.

"Tapi, wajahmu itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika kau sedang baik-baik saja. Katakan pada eomma. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Desak Nyonya Kim.

"Apa ini ada masalahnya dengan yeojachingumu?" Tebak Nyonya Kim namun tidak mendapat respon dari Taehyung.

"Betul kan tebakan eomma?" Tanya Nyonya Kim lagi namun Taehyung tetap diam.

"Eomma tahu kau merasa sangsi menceritakan masalahmu pada eomma karena kau adalah namja. Tapi dengan menceritakannya bukankah membuatmu menjadi lebih lega? Jadi cobalah ceritakan pada eomma apa yang terjadi. Siapa tahu eomma juga bisa membantumu." Desak Nyonya Kim lagi.

Taehyung menatap sekilas ke wajah Nyonya Kim, eommanya. Nyonya Kim tentu saja tersenyum saat ditatap oleh putranya. Taehyung memang masih sedikit ragu apa ia akan menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Jungkook atau tidak tapi dengan satu helaan nafas, akhirnya Taehyung pun mulai menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Jungkook meski tidak terlalu detail. Karena ia tidak ingin membuat eommanya terkena serangan jantung jika ia menceritakannya terlalu detail apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Ohh jadi yeojachingumu itu salah paham padamu lalu ia marah dan tidak ingin menemuimu lagi, begitu?" Tanya Nyonya Kim dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Hahh memang apa yang kau lakukan sih hingga membuatnya salah paham, hmm?" Ujar Nyonya Kim namun Taehyung hanya diam tidak meresponnya.

Nyonya Kim pun memberikan berbagai nasihat dan masukan kepada Taehyung. Taehyung tentu saja mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Inilah yang Taehyung sukai jika kedua orang tuanya datang. Ia bisa mendapat berbagai macam nasihat dan masukan-masukan yang baik untuk dirinya, seperti ini. Mendengar semua perkataan eommanya itu Taehyung jadi lebih bisa memahami hati seorang yeoja. Dan berharap cara-cara yang diberikan eommanya itu dapat berguna untuknya jika ia terapkan. Ya semoga saja cara-cara itu memang berhasil.

Taehyung kini sedang berada di kantin universitasnya. Ia sedang ada kelas siang hari ini. Di samping Taehyung kini ada seorang Namjoon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Taehyung merasa lapar namun entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. Ia terus kepikiran tentang Jungkook, Jungkook dan Jungkook.

"Wae? Kenapa kau hanya memain-mainkan nasi gorengmu begitu? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau lapar?" Tanya Namjoon saat ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Taehyung.

"Hahhh sedang tidak ada nafsu makan." Balas Taehyung dan memundurkan posisi duduknya agar bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. Namjoon menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan perubahan sikap Taehyung ini yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa? Kau ada masalah?" Namjoon mencoba bertanya kepada Taehyung.

"Ani. Tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Taehyung. Namjoon hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tahu Taehyung sedang tidak ingin bercerita padanya jadi ia tidak mau memaksa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang kekasih yang berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat Taehyung dan Namjoon duduk sekarang. Mereka adalah Jin dan Yoongi. Mereka berdua membawa nampan yang berisikan sepiring makanan dan juga segelas minuman untuk mereka.

"Hei, kami boleh gabung, kan?" Ujar Yoongi pada Taehyung dan juga Namjoon.

"Tentu. Duduk saja." Balas Namjoon.

Yoongi pun duduk di samping Taehyung sementara Jin duduk di samping Namjoon. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Jin melirik sedikit ke arah Taehyung dan melihat ada yang sedikit berbeda dari Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung nampak lesu dan seperti tidak memiliki semangat. Jin memberikan kode kepada Yoongi untuk mencoba bertanya pada Taehyung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi pada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Yoongi dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jungkook?" Tebak Jin membuat Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi benar. Memang apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Bukankah hubungan kalian selama ini baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jin penasaran. Semua mata Yoongi, Jin bahkan Namjoon pun beralih menatapnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jungkook? Siapa?" Tanya Namjoon karena merasa sedikit asing dengan nama itu.

"Yeojachingu Taehyung, sepupu Yoongi." Jelas Jin. Namjoon sedikit berpikir sejenak. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa ia pernah bertemu dengan yeoja yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Ohh yeoja yang pernah kemari itu, kan Tae? Yeoja yang pernah kau bantu mencari Jin?" Tanya Namjoon dan dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Yoongi. Ia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara Taehyung dengan Jungkook, sepupunya.

"Jungkook... Sudah mengetahuinya. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya." Ujar Taehyung membuat Jin, Yoongi bahkan Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya. Mereka bingung dengan jawaban Taehyung tadi.

"Maksudmu? Mengetahui apa?" Tanya Yoongi tidak mengerti.

"Ia sudah mengetahui semua masalah tentang... Masa lalunya itu." Ujar Taehyung sendu. Jin dan Yoongi pun terkejut. Namun hanya Namjoon yang terlihat semakin bingung karena hanya dia yang tidak tahu disini.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Memang masalah apa sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..." Ujar Namjoon bingung dan mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Taehyung, Yoongi ataupun Jin.

Tak ada satupun dari Taehyung, Jin ataupun Yoongi yang berniat menjelaskannya pada Namjoon. Mereka hanya saling menatap dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka membuat Namjoon mengeluh kesal karena hanya dia yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia merasa Taehyung, Jin dan Yoongi memang sengaja tidak ingin memberitahunya dan membuatnya semakin kesal.

Drrtttt Drrrtttt

Tiba-tiba Namjoon merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mencoba menghubunginya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya terlihat cerah dan ia terlihat terburu-buru untuk pergi.

"Aku pamit ya. Dia sudah menungguku. Bye." Pamit Namjoon dan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin. Taehyung, Jin dan Yoongi sudah mengerti siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Namjoon. Dia adalah yeoja yang baru 3 bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tae, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sekarang?" Desak Jin karena ia begitu penasaran ingin mendengar cerita lengkap dari Taehyung.

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya, Jin. Jungkook sudah mengetahui semuanya." Jelas Taehyung frustasi.

"Tentang masalah... Bagaimana bisa?" Kini Yoongi yang bertanya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya sebelum ia menjelaskannya.

"Jungkook menemukan diarynya dirumahku dan..."

"Bertanya padamu dan kau menjelaskan semuanya, begitu?" Tebak Jin dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Astaga, Tae.. Lalu Jungkook?"

"Dia marah ah ani lebih tepatnya kecewa padaku karena aku telah menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya. Dan aku sangat sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Hahh apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yoongi dan Jin juga hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Lagipula mereka juga merasa bersalah karena mereka yang meminta Taehyung untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini.

"Apa kau sudah menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya. Tapi... Ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengar. Bahkan menganggap semua perlakuanku padanya selama ini adalah palsu untuk menebus kesalahanku terdahulu. Hahh apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Jelas Taehyung. Sementara Yoongi dan Jin menatap teman mereka itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kami akan mencoba membantu menjelaskannya. Tapi... Aku juga tidak bisa berjanji Jungkook mau mendengar alasan kami atau tidak. Ya secara tidak langsung kami kan juga turut bersalah disini. Karena kami kau juga jadi harus menyembunyikannya." Ujar Yoongi pada Taehyung.

"Gomawo. Hanya kau dan Jin harapan terakhirku." Balas Taehyung pasrah.

SKIP

Yoongi dan Jin kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartment Jin. Setelah mengobrol dengan Taehyung tadi, mereka memiliki rencana untuk mengunjungi Jungkook dan berharap jika mereka bisa membantu permasalahan yang sedang di hadapi oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook itu.

"Jinnie, waeyo? Kau melamun?" Tanya Yoongi mencoba menyadarkan Jin dari lamunannya.

"Ani.. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan masalah Kookie dan Taehyung. Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka. Andai kita tidak menyuruh Taehyung menyembunyikan masalah itu. Mungkin semua tidak akan jadi begini. Kasihan Taehyung. Ia jadi disalahkan dan membuat Kookie kecewa padanya." Ujar Jin dengan nada sendu.

"Ne, aku juga. Hahh tapi tenanglah nanti aku akan mampir ke rumah Jungie dan mencoba membicarakan masalah ini. Aku berharap dia mau bertemu denganku dan mendengarkanku." Ujar Yoongi pada Jin. Mereka memang sudah berencana akan mendatangi Jungkook dan menjelaskan semua akar permasalahannya. Dan rencananya mereka akan mengunjungi Jungkook satu persatu.

Mobil Yoongi pun sudah sampai di apartment Jin. Dengan segera Jin pun turun dari mobil itu. Yoongi tidak berniat mampir dulu ke apartment Jin karena ia akan langsung menuju ke rumah Jungkook. Setelah melihat Jin sudah masuk ke dalam gedung apartment, Yoongi langsung melanjutkam perjalanannya ke rumah Jungkook.

Ting Tong

Yoongi memencet bell saat ia sampai di rumah Jungkook. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak datang ke rumah besar milik keluarga Jeon itu. Tidak lama pintu kayu itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan Hoseok sang buttler.

"Ohh Tuan Min. Masuklah, Tuan." Ujar Hoseok dan mempersilakan Yoongi untuk masuk. Hoseok ataupun Jimin memang sudah mengenal Yoongi jadi tanpa banyak bertanya mereka pasti segera mengijinkan Yoongi untuk masuk.

"Ada apa, Tuan? Tumben anda datang kemari? Apa ingin bertemu dengan Nona Jeon?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Ne. Apa Jungie ada?"

"Ada, tuan. Tapi... Nona Jeon sepertinya sedang tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun." Balas Hoseok.

"Benarkah? Memang apa yang terjadi padanya?" Yoongi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Saya juga kurang tahu, tuan. Tapi beberapa hari ini Nona Jeon terus menolak bertemu dengan orang lain."

"Ohh tapi aku kan sepupunya. Hoseok, aku bisa minta tolong padamu? Katakan pada Jungie jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Pinta Yoongi pada Hoseok.

"Tapi, tuan..."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya. Tolonglah." Yoongi kembali meminta tolong pada Hoseok.

"Baiklah. Akan saya coba. Untuk sementara tuan tunggulah dulu." Ujar Hoseok lalu segera naik ke lantai atas tepatnya ke kamar Jungkook.

Selang beberapa menit, Hoseok sudah kembali menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Yoongi melihat kedatangan Hoseok dan berharap Jungkook mau menemuinya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Nona Jeon bilang anda bisa langsung datang ke kamarnya saja." Ujar Hoseok menyampaikan kata-kata yang dipesan Jungkook padanya.

"Baiklah. Gomawo, Hoseok." Balas Yoongi dan segera naik ke kamar Jungkook.

Yoongi membuka kenop pintu kayu berwarna cokelat karamel itu. Di lihatnya siluet seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di balkon kamar itu. Yoongi langsung berjalan mendekati yeoja itu yang adalah Jungkook. Terlihat Jungkook sedang duduk sendirian disana. Tepat di sampingnya ada sebuah piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong. Yoongi menyimpulkan kemungkinan Jungkook baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Jungie? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yoongi mencoba berbasa-basi dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi kosong di samping Jungkook.

"Oppa tumben sekali kemari. Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Oppa kebetulan lewat dan ingin mampir. Lagipula oppa kan juga sudah lama tidak melihat adik sepupu oppa yang cantik ini." Ujar Yoongi sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Yak oppa! Alasan macam apa itu? Kebetulan lewat? Cih setiap hari oppa kan memang selalu lewat sini." Cibir Jungkook.

"Lagipula jika oppa mampir pun, kau pasti tidak ada. Kau pasti kan sibuk dengan Taehyung, namjachingumu itu. Memangnya oppa tidak tahu apa?" Canda Yoongi namun bisa terlihat wajah Jungkook yang kembali muram.

"Wae? Apa oppa salah bicara?" Tanya Yoongi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dia bukan namjachinguku." Balas Jungkook singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi. Yoongi tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan Jungkook barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan namjachinguku. Dia mendekatiku hanya karena ia ingin membalas kesalahannya padaku dulu." Ujar Jungkook miris.

"Maksudmu? Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa?" Yoongi masih meneruskan perannya seolah ia tidak tahu mengenai apapun.

"Aku tahu, oppa juga sudah mengetahuinya. Lalu kenapa oppa menanyakannya lagi?" Balas Jungkook dingin.

"Sekarang, apa yang ingin oppa katakan padaku? Membelanya dan mengatakan jika ia tidak salah, begitu?" Ujar Jungkook membuat Yoongi terdiam.

"Aku memang bodoh. Atau kalian semua yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?" Yoongi semakin terdiam mendengar perkataan Jungkook itu.

"Jungie kau salah paham. Ya oppa akui oppa memang salah karena tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang masalah itu. Oppa sengaja menyembunyikannya karena oppa tidak ingin kau terus menerus sedih. Oppa ingin kau bahagia, Jungie." Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan pada Jungkook secara perlahan.

"Alasan kalian pun sama. Aku benar-benar kecewa pada kalian, oppa. Sangat sangat kecewa." Ujar Jungkook masih tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa pada oppa. Oppa ingin minta maaf padamu. Dan ada yang ingin oppa jelaskan juga disini. Taehyung sama sekali tidak pernah memanfaatkan keadaanmu ini, Kook. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Dia..."

"Oppa, aku mohon jangan meneruskannya. Cukup, oppa. Cukup. Aku sudah lelah memikirkan ini semua." Jungkook mencoba menghentikan Yoongi.

"Tapi, Kook. Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku. Tae-"

"Oppa, aku mohon. Berhenti membahas masalah ini. Dan satu lagi. Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ujar Jungkook dengan tegas.

"Tapi Jungie oppa masih be-"

"Please, oppa. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ujar Jungkook lagi. Tapi Yoongi masih terdiam di tempatnya duduk. Ia masih terus memandangi Jungkook, adik sepupunya itu berharap Jungkook mau mendengar penjelasannya kembali.

"Oppa, tolong. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun. Jadi, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Sekarang." Jungkook kembali meminta Yoongi untuk meninggalkannya.

"Ne, oppa pergi. Mian, Jungie." Ujar Yoongi dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar itu, Yoongi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap nanar Jungkook yang duduk membelakanginya. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

-Mian, Tae aku tidak bisa membantumu.- batin Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Chapt 7 update juga akhirnya yeyy mian ya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Jujur selama ngetik chapt ini, aku banyak ngalami masalah. Tiba-tiba feel hilang dan ide mandek makanya aku ingin minta maaf jika chapt ini jadi kurang memuaskan. Mian readersdul semua T.T

Oh ya untuk FF OneShoot aku yg judulnya 'Jung dan Oh Families' mian aku cuma buat itu benar-benar OneShoot, artinya no next chapter dan no sequel. Mianhae.. Tapi untuk FF lainnya yang 'I'm Not Mama Boy' itu berchaptered kok jadi read, review and wait for next chapt ya :)

Balasan Reviews :

***nam mingyu**

Untuk jawaban ingatan Kookie kembali atau gak di chapt ini ya chingu hehe ne, chap7 ini memang bukan chap end kok tapi mungkin ini masih mungkin ya chap depan end tapi ini masih kemungkinan loh hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

***vakmalia9**

Gomawo pujiannya :) oh untuk masalah Rated M, ya sebenarnya sih FF ini aslinya mmg rated M tp karena ini lg bulan puasa dengan terpaksa chap" selanjutnya jadi Rated T. Mian ya aku gak mau buat para readersdul lain yang berpuasa jadi batal gara" baca FF ini. Jadi aku mohon kemaklumannya ya chingu :) dan gomawo udh review :)

***frpjungkook**

Ne dan mian ya chap ini telat update T.T apa yang disembunyikan akhirnya pasti akan ketahuan juga kok hehe dan ini saatnya Kookie harus tahu kasian dia hrus di bohongin terus *ehh mian mian kalo jadi buat chingu penasaran hehe gomawo ya udah review :)

***OH SE IN**

Inspirasi? Oh jeongmal? Wah aku gak pernah nyangka FF abal-abal gini bisa buat chingu jadi terinspirasi o.o ne, ini udah dilanjut tp mian telat update hehe gomawo udh review :)

***LKCTJ94**

Iya Kookie memang amnesia permanen. Ia memang jd gak tahu sama sekali masa lalunya jadi begitulah hehe hmm untuk itu jawabannya ad di chap ini ya chingu hehe gomawo udh review :)

***guest**

So sweet? Apa romance nya dapet? Aaaa masalah itu bisa chingu baca di chap ini hehe ini udah di update kok chingu gomawo ya idh review :)

***CynCynCw**

Jeongmal? Gwenchana chingu :) ini udh di update kok dn gomawo udh review ')

***helloannyeongg**

Huaaaa ini FF abal-abal loh chingu hahaha gomawo ya udah review :)

***Pinkiess**

Ide fict ini terlintas begitu saja dn jadilah abal-abal bgini hehe gomawo ya udh review :)

***LeeHunHan947**

Gomawo for your like :) got the feeling? Jinjja? Gomawo udh review :)

***KyuraCho**

Iya Taetae sm Kookie mmg udh jdian hehe kebongkar? Pastilah Kookie memang harus tahu kebenarannya *mianTaetae* ini udh diupdate lagi kok gomawo udh review :)

***lee cha hyun**

Kookie pasti tahu kbnrnnya hehe gwenchana dan gomawo udh review :)

***blackorange322**

Mwo? Jinjja? Ne, cheonma. Aku seneng kalo FF ini bs jd inspirasi tp aku mrasa FF ini msh abal" bgt loh hehe ne udh di lanjut kok gomawo udh review :)

***ajid yunjae**

Iya Kookie udh nemuin diarynya nih kelanjutannya di chap ini hehe gomawo ya udh review :)

***7abc**

Gomawo udh suka :) ne udh di lanjut kok gomawo ya udh review :)

***Nthania**

Huaa recomment? Jinjja aku gak pernah nyangka ada yg recomment FF ini o.o ohh buat acc demi aku? Aigoo aigoo *pingsan* ini udh dilanjut kok chingu :) gomawo ya udh review :)

***1811nath**

Tp biar bgaimanapun Kook jg harus tau chingu :) ini udh dilanjut kok gomawo ya udh review :)

***JSBTS**

Ya mereka udh jadi spasang kekasih nih hehe untuk klnjutannya di baca aj ya di chap ini hehe ini udh dilanjut tp mian lama updatenya hehe gomawo ya udh review :)

***Zahee**

Iya mreka mmg udh jadian dn betuk sekali Kook nemuin diarynya dan kelanjutannya di baca aja ya di chap ini hehe gomawo udh review :)

***Lulu Auren**

Hahaha mian bakar aja tbc nya bakar *lohh* iya Kookie nemuin buku diarynya dn kelanjutannya di baca aja ya chap ini hehe DaeBaek ada porsi di FF aku yg lain kok yg jdulnya 'I'm Not Mama Boy' dn ttp ad TaeKook juga hehe mohon di baca dan review ya hehe *mian promote* gomawo udh review :)

***Kim-Jeon**

Tenang ini udh diupdate kok gomawo udh review :)

***3012**

Ne, ini udh diupdate hehe gomawo udh review :)

***000**

Ne, ini udh dilanjut kok chingu gomawo udh review :)

***zoldyk**

Huaaa thanks for like :) and finally I updated it hehe thanks for review :)

***Han YuRi - MilkHunHan**

Annyeong chingu :) gomawo udh mnyempatkan diri baca FF abal" ini hehehe gwenchana review di chap ini :) Taetae di awal memang menyebalkan banget dia hahah ya semua pasti akan kbongkar kok gomawo ya chingu untuk review nya :)

***Imyeo**

Hehehe semua yg disembunyiin apapun itu pst akan kbongkar juga akhirnya hehe ohh nc? Mian chingu ini masih bulan puasa dan aku gk mau menyesatkan(?) readersdul lain yg lagi puasa :( mohon kemaklumannya ya hehe gomawo udh review :)

Ahhh thanks for review readersdul semua :) annyeong untuk readersdul yang baru juga :) gomawo udh mau menyempatkan diri baca FF abal-abal ini hehe gomawo untuk review, kritik saran dan semua masukan yang udh kalian berikam untuk aku ya :)

Oh ya masalah soal Rated, aku kan sempat nulis Rated FF ini M(18+) tp aku akan ganti karena sprt yg kita tahu bulan ini kan bulan puasa, jadi kurang pas aja kalo aku post FF yg NC inside jadi aku mohon harap kemaklumannya. Summary nya pasti akan aku ganti kok dan kasih warning hehe

Next chap end? Hmm aku juga masih belum tahu. Jadi aku belum bisa mastiin. So tunggu next chap aja ya :) byebye :) and see you :)

Ps : Jangan lupa mampir ke 'Jung dan Oh Families' dan 'I'm Not Mama Boys juga ya dan tinggalkan jejak kalian disana :) *mian promote*


	8. Chapter 8

Mine is Yours

Title : Mine is Yours (Chapt8)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance(?)

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Choi Junhong

Other Casts : Bangtan's members

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta Big Hit ent. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch), OOC, typo(s), bahasa non baku dan bahasa serta setting Prancis yang sedikit maksa

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca..

.

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

Seorang maid terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan halaman belakang sebuah rumah besar. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaannya itu. Di sela-sela dirinya menyapu, terdengar lantunan suara merdu dirinya yang sedang menyanyikan sebait dua bait lagu di sela keheningan pagi hari itu.

"Jiminnie..." panggil seseorang membuat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Ne, Seokie... Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin pada Hoseok yang datang menghampirinya.

"Ani. Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja." Balas Hoseok sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Eyy sudah lebih baik selesaikan pekerjaanmu yang lain. Jangan menggangguku." Balas Jimin acuh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyapu daun-daun kering.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Ahh ani masih ada satu yang tertinggal lagi." Hoseok mulai berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan. Sudah sana..." Usir Jimin dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Hoseok agar menjauh.

"Tugasku kan masih belum selesai, yaitu...

CUP~

... memberikan morning kiss untukmu." Ujar Hoseok setelah mencium pipi kanan Jimin sekilas.

Hoseok pun tertawa saat melihat semburat merah yang tercipta di kedua pipi Jimin. Sementara Jimin langsung buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Hoseok. Jimin merasa pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

"Ehemm" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sedikit menginteruspsi kemesraan yang mulai tercipta antara Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit dingin.

"Mi-mian, nona Jeon." Ujar Jimin gugup. Ia mengira jika Jungkook melihat apa yang dilakukan Hoseok padanya. Dan ia merasa takut jika Jungkook marah.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bekerja dan malah mengobrol disini?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dan dibarengi helaan nafas lega dari Jimin dan Hoseok. Mereka merasa lega saat tahu sepertinya Jungkook tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang sempat terjadi tadi.

"Ne, nona. Saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya. Permisi." Pamit Hoseok dan berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah besar keluarga Jeon.

Jungkook masih berdiri di ambang pintu kaca teras rumahnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang mengamati Jimin namun saat diamati lebih jelas, sebenarnya tatapannya terlihat sangat kosong bahkan ekspresi wajahnya pun terlihat dingin dan kaku.

"Nona?" Panggil Jimin namun tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Jungkook.

"Nona? Nona Jeon?" Panggil Jimin lagi namun masih tetap sama Jungkook masih belum juga merespon. Jimin mulai khawatir.

"Nona? Nona Jeon? No-"

"Ne, ada apa Jimin?" Jawab Jungkook akhirnya saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ani. Apa nona masih ingin di sini? Udara pagi ini sedang dingin. Tidak baik berlama-lama di luar atau nona bisa sakit." Ujar Jimin memperingatkan. Ia tidak ingin nona majikannya ini sakit karena kedinginan. Apalagi mengingat cuaca yang saat ini sedang tidak tentu. Terkadang panas dan terkadang dingin membuat orang menjadi cepat sakit.

"Ne, gomawo sudah mengingatkan." Balas Jungkook dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya kembali. Jimin menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan tatapan sendu. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan nona majikannya yang menurutnya sangat terlihat aneh.

Ya, sudah lebih dari seminggu Jungkook mengurung diri di kamar dan baru hari ini ia melihatnya keluar. Namun ekspresi dan raut wajahnya nampak sama. Terlihat dingin tanpa ada senyuman manis yang dulu selalu dilihat oleh Jimin setiap harinya. Kini yang ia lihat hanyalah raut sendu dan sedih dari Jungkook.

"Hei kenapa melamun?" Ujar Hoseok mencoba menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

"Ahh a-ani. Aku hanya kepikiran soal nona Jeon. Aku khawatir. Seminggu belakangan ini nona jadi tampak berbeda. Nona selalu terlihat murung dan sedih. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada nona ya?" Ujar Jimin.

"Entahlah. Aku juga merasa sedikit aneh dengan perubahan sikap nona. Kau tahu? Selama seminggu ini pula nona juga jadi sering menolak bertemu dengan siapapun yang ingin menemuinya. Ada apa ya kira-kira?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Berkali-kali aku ingin bertanya pada nona tapi selalu tidak jadi. Karena aku takut nona akan marah." Jelas Jimin.

"Akupun begitu. Sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali bekerja saja. Kita tanyakan nanti saja jika waktunya sudah tepat." Ujar Hoseok yang diangguki oleh Jimin.

Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu rumah. Sesekali ia menekan bell yang tersedia dengan perasaan gugup. Mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah itu. Yeoja berambut cokelat kemerahan sebahu itu menunggu dengan sabar ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang butler yang tersenyum ramah ke arah yeoja itu dan mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Bersikap sopan kepada tamu yang datang.

"Ahh nona datang lagi..." Ujar Hoseok sopan.

"Ne, aku datang lagi. Hmm apa Jungkook ada?" Itulah hal pertama yang Jin tanyakan saat beberapa kali datang untuk mencoba bertemu dengan Jungkook. Terlebih setelah kedatangan terakhir Yoongi seminggu lalu yang tak berbuah manis.

"Ne, nona Jeon ada. Tapi... Nona masih belum ingin menemui siapapun." Balas Hoseok tak enak. Jin kembali menghela nafasnya. Sudah berulang kali Jin datang namun ia sama sekali belum berhasil menemui Jungkook membuatnya nyaris putus asa.

"Begitukah? Sampai sekarangpun ia masih tidak ingin menemui siapa-siapa?" Tanya Jin lagi.

"Ne, maaf nona..." balas Hoseok sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Hahh baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, tolong katakan padanya jika aku sudah berkali-kali datang dan ingin menemuinya. Ada hal penting yang in-"

"Hoseok kembalilah bekerja dan biarkan aku berbicara padanya." Ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja turun dari kamarnya dan melihat kehadiran Jin di dalam rumahnya.

Hoseok yang mendapat perintah seperti itu pun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Jin dan berjalan kembali ke dapur meninggalkan Jin maupun Jungkook yang masih berada di kaki tangga. Bisa terlihat wajah Jin terlihat cerah. Karena dalam seminggu terakhir ia berusaha datang dan menemui Jungkook, baru kali ini ia berhasil menemui Jungkook. Apalagi di sambut langsung seperti ini olehnya.

"Kookie kau-"

"Kita bicarakan di kamarku saja, eonnie." Ujar Jungkook sedikit dingin membuat senyuman di bibir Jin sempat menghilang.

Jin mengikuti langkah kaki Jungkook dari belakang menuju ke kamar Jungkook berada. Ia menatap punggung Jungkook dengan raut khawatir dan sedih. Ia begitu merasa khawatir terlebih ia menyadari benar perubahan yang ada pada diri Jungkook. Sangat sangat berbeda dari pertemuan terakhir mereka dimana Jungkook masih bisa tersenyum manis dan berkata lembut kepadanya. Namun yang bisa ia lihat kini hanyalah ekspresi penuh kekecewaan dan nada dingin dari Jungkook membuatnya menjadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Duduklah, eon." Jungkook mempersilakan Jin duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di kamarnya sementara ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Jin pun mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur Jungkook. Sebuah kursi kecil berwarna putih namun nyaman saat di duduki.

Hening. Kini hanya keheningan yang tercipta antara Jin ataupun Jungkook. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jin terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia bingung ingin memulainya darimana dan ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas agar perkataannya tidak menyakiti ataupun menyindir Jungkook yang dapat semakin memperkeruh suasana yang ada.

"Hmm bagaimana kabarmu, Kookie?" Tanya Jin mencoba memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan sederhana.

"Tidak bisa di katakan baik." Balas Jungkook singkat.

"Mian jika kehadiranku ini mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Jin dengan hati-hati.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku beserta Yoongi ingin meminta maaf karena berusaha mencoba menutupi semuanya darimu. Dan kami juga minta maaf. Karena kami, Tae-Taehyung juga jadi harus menyembunyikannya. Maaf..." Ujar Jin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hahh sudahlah eonnie. Jangan membahas masalah ini lagi." Balas Jungkook dengan suara sendunya. Ia sudah lelah karena kembali diingatkan dengan masalah itu.

"Maaf jika aku membahasnya lagi. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Agar kau mengerti, Kook." Jin memberikan jeda sedikit.

"Taehyung awalnya sama sekali tidak berniat menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Kami, aku dan Yoongilah yang memaksanya untuk menyembunyikan itu. Jadi kamilah akar semua permasalahan ini. Maaf..." Jelas Jin namun tidak mendapat balasan dari Jungkook. Jungkook hanya diam sambil terus menatap Jin.

"Sungguh, Kookie. Taehyung sama sekali tidak salah. Kamilah yang harusnya di salahkan. Maafkan kami.."

"Kami hanya tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih. Kami juga sama sekali tidak ingin melihatmu terus menerus menderita. Karena itulah kami memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya. Bahkan kedua orangtuamu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kami melakukan semua itu karena kami ingin melihatmu bahagia, Kook. Kami tidak ingin melihatmu yang terus menerus bersedih dan terpuruk." Ujar Jin panjang lebar mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Jungkook. Ia berharap apa yang ia katakan itu dapat melunakkan hati Jungkook yang sedang mengeras.

"Semenyedihkannyakah keadaanku sampai kalian semua harus membohongiku begini?" Tanya Jungkook di selingi sebuah isakan kecil. Terlihat ia juga sedang berusaha keras mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Bukan, Kook, bukan. Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud ingin membohongimu. Tapi kami hanya ingin, benar-benar melihatmu bahagia. Dan mungkin dengan cara ini kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaanmu tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalumu itu." Jelas Jin lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kalian semua tega padaku? Tega menyembunyikan semuanya bahkan soal aegiku sendiri. Aegiku sendiri, eon." Balas Jungkook lagi diselingi air mata yang jatuh sudah tak tertahan lagi.

"Mian Kook... Mian..."

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada aegiku sendiri. Ibu macam apa aku ini bisa sampai melupakan aegiku sendiri? Berbulan-bulan aku mengandungnya. Meski ya ia tidak bisa sampai melihat dunia ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tetaplah anakku, darah dagingku sendiri." Ujar Jungkook disusul air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Mian, Kook, mian... Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Mian.." balas Jin tak kalah sedih bahkan ia pun kini mulai ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dan aku lebih sakit hati lagi dengan perbuatannya padaku selama ini. Aku benar-benar kecewa padanya, eon..." ujar Jungkook.

"Semua perbuatannya padaku selama ini hanya kepura-puraan saja demi menebus semua kesalahannya yang dulu. Dia mempermainkan perasaanku, eon..." ujar Jungkook tak terkendali.

"Kookie, kau salah.. Taehyung tidak seperti itu... Tae-"

"Jebal eon jangan sebut namanya. Aku sangat tidak menyukai nama itu terus menerus disebut. Jebal eon jebal..."

"Kookie, dengar. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya, itu semua tidaklah benar. Semua yang ia lakukan padamu selama ini adalah tulus. Sama sekali tidak ada kepura-puraan apalagi sampai untuk mempermainkan perasaanmu." Jelas Jin dan Jungkook hanya diam menjelaskan.

"Bahkan saat dia bersamaku pun, dia tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat pancaran ketulusan di matanya saat ia menatap matamu?"

"Ia sangat tulus padamu, Kook. Ia sangat sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu? Sekarang ia jadi sama kacaunya denganmu. Ia terlihat seperti seorang yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya, yaitu dirimu. Sadarlah Kook..." jelas Jin lagi namun Jungkook masih saja diam dalam tangisnya.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan terus mendiaminya seperti ini? Ijinkanlah Taehyung untuk menemuimu karena aku tahu dia sangat merindukanmu, Kook."

"Tapi, aku merasa sangat kecewa padanya, eon. Bahkan rasa kepercayaanku yang selama ini kuberikan padanya pun menguap entah kemana." Balas Jungkook.

"Aku mengerti, Kook. Tapi cobalah untuk bertemu dengannya dan berbicara kepadanya. Apakah hatimu sekeras ini? Tidak, bukan? Lalu apakah sudah tidak ada sama sekali perasaan cinta dihatimu untuknya? Pikirkan itu, Kook. Ikuti kata hatimu. Jika kau masih memiliki perasaan untuknya, ijinkanlah dirinya bertemu denganmu. Tapi jika tidak pun, aku harap kau jangan membencinya." Ujar Jin mencoba menasihati Jungkook.

SKIP

Seorang namja berambut orange berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang banyak di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih. Nama namja berambut orange itu adalah Kim Taehyung. Ia terlihat sedang bersiap-siap. Sepertinya ia hendak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Namun wajahnya tidak menyiratkan sebuah kegembiraan. Wajahnya nampak sedikit mendung sangat bertentangan dengan cuaca siang hari yang terlihat cerah ini.

"Tuan, makan siang sudah siap." Ujar Bibi Go dari balik pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Ne, bi." Balas Taehyung lalu keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan sebuah jaket kulit hitam yang ia bawa.

Bibi Go sudah kembali ke pekerjaannya mengingat waktu ijin nya pun sudah melampaui batas waktu terlebih keadaan sang suami yang berada di desa pun sudah semakin membaik membuatnya jadi bisa bekerja kembali di rumah itu. Ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena selama Tuan dan Nyonya besar Kim datang, ia masih belum berada di sana. Namun beruntung Tuan dan Nyonya besar Kim mengerti keadaannya dan tidak langsung memecatnya saat itu. Ia sangat mensyukuri kebaikan hati majikannya itu.

Taehyung kini sudah duduk menghadap meja makan tempat menu makan siangnya berada. Sepiring nasi goreng kimchi favoritenya sudah disajikan di sana dan siap untuk di santap. Taehyung memang menyukai makanan yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu berlebihan karenanya ia meminta Bibi Go untuk memasakannya nasi goreng saja. Meski hanya makanan biasa namun rasanya pun sama nikmatnya dengan masakan lain.

Taehyung menyantap nasi gorengnya dengan lahap mengingat ia juga akan pergi setelah ini. Bibi Go yang melihat tuannya makan dengan lahap pun hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"Bi, aku pergi ya." Pamit Taehyung setelah menghabiskan nasi gorengnya serta segelas air yang disediakan untuknya.

Taehyung berjalan menuju ke garasi rumahnya tempat motor sport hitam kesayangannya terparkirkan. Namjoon memang sudah mengembalikan motor Taehyung yang dulu sempat ia pijam selama seminggu. Taehyung menstarter motor sport hitamnya dan menjalankannya di jalanan beraspal melesat keluar dari kediamannya.

Taehyung memperlambat sedikit jalan motornya saat ia melewati sebuah rumah mewah nan besar yang banyak di dominasi warna putih dengan gaya klasik khas eropa. Ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah rumah itu.

Ckittt

Taehyung menghentikan motornya tepat di depan gerbang rumah besar itu. Ia melepas helm fullface hitam yang di kenakannya tadi dan menatap gerbang tinggi yang menutupi rumah itu.

"Apa aku coba masuk saja ya? Tapi bagaimana jika ia lagi-lagi tidak mau menemuiku?" Ujar Taehyung ragu.

"Tapi jika tidak di coba tidak akan tahu kan?" Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mencoba menemui pemilik rumah itu.

Ting Tong

Taehyung kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama rumah Jungkook. Ia sesekali menekan bell yang ada dengan perasaan gugup.

CKLEK

"Ohh tuan, ada apa?" Tanya Jimin saat membukakan pintu dan melihat kedatangan Taehyung.

"Apa Jungkook ada? Dan apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit terbata-bata. Dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Maaf, tuan. Nona Jeon sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu nona Jeon sudah pergi." Jelas Jimin.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Saya juga kurang tahu, tuan. Karena nona sama sekali tidak memberitahu saya." Balas Jimin.

Taehyung pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan pamit saat itu juga. Taehyung sempat berpikir ingin menyusul kemana Jungkook pergi namun karena ia tidak tahu kemana Jungkook berada akhirnya ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul Jungkook. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Seorang yeoja cantik baru saja turun dari dalam sebuah mobil sedan silver yang mengantarnya. Setelah ia turun, mobil itu pun melaju pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Yeoja cantik itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook kini sudah berada di suatu tempat penuh kenangan untuknya. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana dulu Taehyung pernah mengajaknya. Sebuah tebing curam yang langsung menghadap laut lepas dan di kelilingi pohon pinus serta di penuhi padang rumput dan bunga-bunga cantik yang entah mengapa menjadi tempat yang dipilihnya untuk menyendiri saat ini.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke bibir tebing yang tak di halangi pagar itu. Setiap langkahnya ia kembali terbayang akan kenangannya bersama Taehyung di sana.

Seulas senyum tanpa sadar tercipta di bibirnya. Jungkook memandangi sekitar tebing itu. Terlihat masih sama saja seperti dulu saat ia mengunjunginya bersama Taehyung. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara bergantian membuat dirinya menjadi rileks.

Jungkook tidak terlalu memperdulikan matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya bersinar kala itu. Ia bahkan seolah sedang menantang matahari itu dengan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah matahari.

"Nyaman sekali disini..." Ujar Jungkook dengan rileksnya.

Tanpa disadari Jungkook ingin melangkahkan kakinya kembali semakin ke depan dan semakin lama semakin mendekati bibir tebing curam itu. Bahkan satu langkah lagi mungkin bisa membuatnya jatuh ke tebing nan curam itu.

"Jangan!" Teriak seseorang dan segera menarik Jungkook agar menjauh dari bibir tebing tak berpagar itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Bukan begini caramu lari dari masalah non- Kookie?" Ujar namja yang menarik Jungkook tadi saat Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap orang yang menariknya.

"Tae-Taehyung?" Ujar Jungkook tak kalah terkejut. Jungkook merasakan dadanya berdetak lebih cepat saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan cukup lama dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Jungkook langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk membelakangi Taehyung. Ia memegangi dada kirinya yang terus berdetak semakin cepat. Masih terasa sama seperti di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Kau sedang apa sendirian disini? Kau ti-tidak berniat ingin..."

"Tidak." Potong Jungkook dengan cepat seolah tahu mengenai pemikiran Taehyung.

Entah kenapa suasana di antara mereka terasa sangat canggung mungkin karena mereka yang sudah lama tidak saling bertemu terlebih masih terselip beragam masalah di antara mereka. Bahkan status hubungan mereka pun jadi terasa menggantung tidak jelas. Setelah terasa keheningan semakin mendominasi, Taehyung berencana membuka percakapan.

"Kook, karena kita bertemu disini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ujar Taehyung dan mencoba berdiri di samping Jungkook. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook yang memandang lurus ke depan ke arah lautan kepas.

"Apa kau masih benar-benar merasa kecewa padaku?" Tanya Taehyung namun tak mendapaf jawaban apapun dari Jungkook.

"Untuk berkali-kalinya aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu dan sadar betul mungkin pernyataan maafku memang tidak bisa begitu saja menghilangkan rasa kecewamu itu. Aku mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti hal itu."

"Hanya saja sudah kewajiban seseorang yang bersalah meminta maaf terlebih dulu, bukan? Jadi aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf padamu dan mengakui kesalahanku." Ujar Taehyung masih dengan menatap Jungkook.

"Dan aku tidak memaksamu untuk kembali hmm menjalin hubungan denganku. Maksudku, aku sadar betul mungkin memang bukan diriku yang terbaik untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku saja itu sudah cukup untukku." Ujar Taehyung lagi. Mendengar perkataan Taehyung tadi, Jungkook menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap Taehyung yang terlihat serius.

"Hahh ne, aku memaafkanmu, Tae." Balas Jungkook.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Taehyung kurang merasa yakin. Jungkook pun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Gomawo, Kook... Dan seperti yang aku bilang tadi aku hanya berharap kita... bisa menjadi teman. Aku... hanya ingin meski kita bukan lagi... menjadi sepasang kekasih mungkin, tapi hubungan kita masih bisa terjalin dengan baik. Seperti seorang teman misalnya." Ujar Taehyung di barengi dengan seulas senyum.

"Bisakan?" Tanya Taehyung meminta jawaban dari Jungkook. Namun Jungkook hanya terdiam dan menatap dalam Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook. Semakin dekat dan tanpa sadar Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya pada kekasih ani mungkin saat ini akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya seolah ingin menikmati pelukannya di tubuh mungil Jungkook.

CUP~

Dengan tiba-tiba, Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook dengan cukup lama membuat Jungkook semakin diam terpaku. Jungkook mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Maaf jika aku lancang." Ujar Taehyung dan segera menjauhkan dirinya kembali.

"Gwenchana..." Balas Jungkook singkat.

"Hmm lalu apa aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal lagi?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Memulai dari awal? Maksudmu?"

"Memulai dari awal sebagai seorang... teman? Sekarang kita teman, bukan?" Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum meski di dalam hatinya terasa sakit saat mengucapkan kata 'teman'. Jungkook pun hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum.

Sesungguhnya Taehyung tidak ingin melakukan semua ini. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Ia sudah begitu terlanjur mencintai Jungkook. Namun ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Jungkook untuk kembali bisa mencintainya terlebih saat Jungkook sudah mengetahui semuanya. Semua masa lalunya yang membuatnya menjadi kecewa pada Taehyung. Taehyung sadar benar soal itu. Dan karena itulah hanya keputusan ini yang bisa ia ambil. Di tambah saat Jin menceritakan padanya jika Jungkook masih sedikit berat untuk kembali mempercayai dirinya. Membuat Taehyung semakin siap mengambil keputusan untuk benar-benar mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jungkook.

"Hahh udara disini sangat bagus ya." Ujar Taehyung mencoba mengganti bahan pembicaraan.

"Ne."

"Ohh apa kau lihat? Lautnya terlihat bersinar. Wow indah sekali ya..." Ujar Taehyung lagi dengan antusiasnya berbeda dengan Jungkook yang nampak diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Tae?" Panggil Jungkook membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya pada Jungkook.

"Ada apa, Kook?" Jawab Taehyung di barengi sebuah senyum darinya.

"A-ani." Balas Jungkook lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada lautan lepas.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti diantara mereka berdua. Mereka hanya saling diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Diam-diam Taehyung terkadang sedikit melirik ke arah Jungkook mencoba memandangi yeoja yang harus rela ia lepaskan. Ia pandangi terus wajah Jungkook seolah ingin terus ia kenang.

-_Jeon Jungkook. Kau adalah sebuah kenangan manis dan pahitku dan akan selalu aku tanam namamu di hatiku. Meski kau bukan lagi milikku, namun aku akan terus ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku_.- batin Taehyung.

SKIP

Jungkook sedang sibuk merapikan tumpukkan kertas yang harus ia kumpulkan. Ya beginilah kesibukannya saat kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswi setelah melewati liburan panjang akhir semesternya. Setelah libur itu selesai, ia pun kembali menjadi seorang mahasiswi sekembalinya ia dari Seoul.

Jungkook sibuk merapikan tumpukan kertas tugas miliknya dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang harus segera ia kumpulkan ke dosennya. Ia mengurutkannya satu persatu dan mengecek jika tak ada satu kertas miliknya dan temannya pun yang tertinggal.

Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru, Jungkook pun berjalan menuju ke ruangan dosen untuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tugas itu. Karena kurang hati-hati, Jungkook tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya dan membuat tubuhnya sedikir terhuyung ke belakang dan membuat beberapa lembar kertas yang di bawanya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Je suis désolé..." ujar Jungkook meminta maaf pada seorang namja yang di tabraknya.

Namja itu membungkukkan badannya dan membantu Jungkook mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Pas de problème... Eoh kau Jeon Jungkook?" Ujar namja tadi dengan bahasa Korea yang terdengar fasih.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Junhong, Choi Junhong." Ujar namja itu mencoba membantu Jungkook mengingat.

"Hmm mian... Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Dan dimana kita pernah saling mengenal ya?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit merasa tak enak mengingat memori ingatannya yang banyak menghilang.

"Gwenchana. Dulu kita teman sekelas saat di SMA. Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Junhong lagi.

"Mian, aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Balas Jungkook.

"Gwenchana. Hmm jadi kau kuliah disini? Bukankah setahuku kau pernah bilang akan melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul?" Tanya Junhong sambil berjalan di samping Jungkook.

"Ne, awalnya memang aku kuliah di Seoul. Namun memasuki semester ketiga aku pindah ke sini." Jelas Jungkook.

"Ohh begitu..."

Jungkook dan Junhong pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambik duduk santai di kantin yang ada di universitas mereka. Jungkook sempat menjelaskan kepada Junhong mengapa ia bisa tidak mengingatnya dan Junhong pun mengerti. Bahkan ia berbaik hati mencoba mengulang cerita waktu mereka berdua masih berada di bangku SMA.

Jungkook merasa Junhong orang yang humoris. Berkali-kali Jungkook di buat tertawa lepas dengan beberapa lelucon yang di berikan oleh Junhong. Ia merasa Junhong merupakan teman yang baik hingga mereka berdua pun menjadi cepat akrab. Atau mungkin mereka memang sudah akrab sejak dulu.

Menurut cerita yang di ceritakan oleh Junhong, dulu saat mereka sama-sama masih SMA, mereka adalah teman sebangku. Dan menurut cerita Junhong pula Jungkook mendengar jika dirinua seorang yang usil membuat Jungkook sendiri tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku?" Tanya Jungkook seolah tidak percaya.

"Hahaha ani, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak pernah usil kok. Kau seorang murid teladan hahaha..." ujar Junhong mengklarifikasi.

Cerita demi cerita Junhong, Jungkook dengarkan hingga ia sendiri menjadi lupa waktu. Hari sudah semakin sore membuatnya tersadar dan harus segera pulang.

"Ahh mian, Junhong aku harus pulang dulu." Pamit Jungkook.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Junhong.

"Mian, ini memang sudah saatnya aku pulang. Aku duluan ya.. Sampai jumpa besok." Pamit Jungkook dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin, meninggalkan Junhong sendiri.

Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya saat ia baru saja sampai di mansion pribadinya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah dan pikirannya pun terasa penat mengingat banyak tugas yang ia kerjakan tadi di kelasnya.

"Hah masih banyak tugas yang mengantri untuk aku kerjakan lagi. Hahh semangat Jeon Jungkook!" Ujar Jungkook mencoba menyemangati dirinya.

Jungkook baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya. Ia mengeringkan asal rambut cokelat panjangnya dengan handuk. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang banyak waktu karena ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Untung saat di kantin tadi ia sudah memesan makanan hingga tidak perlu makan lagi dan membuang kembali sebagian waktunya.

Jungkook menyalakan laptop putih kesayangannya dan mengambil beberapa buku miliknya untuk mencari bahan untuk tugas yang ingin di kerjakannya. Dengan serius Jungkook mengetik tugasnya satu persatu. Meski lelah, tapi Jungkook memaksakan dirinya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang di berikan dosennya. Ia tidak mau menunda-nunda tugas itu.

"Hahh akhirnya selesai juga..." Ujar Jungkook lega setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan laptop dan buku pelajarannya akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tringg

Tiba-tiba ada satu notification yang masuk membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut. Jungkook melihat itu adalah sebuah notification email yang masuk. Dengan segera Jungkook membuka email itu.

Tanpa di sadari seulas senyun terkembamg di wajah Jungkook saat melihat siapa pengirim email itu. Jungkook pun membaca email itu.

**From : TaehyungKim30**

**To : Jungkook01**

**Subject : -**

_**Morning :)**_

Hanya sepatah kata yang ia dapatkan dari Taehyung namun itu saja membuat Jungkook merasa senang. Ya kini hubungan di antara Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah membaik meski mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih melainkan sepasang teman? Namun Jungkook merasa tak ada hal yang berubah dari Taehyung. Taehyung selalu perhatian padanya seperti dulu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan itu yang membuatnya senang.

**From : Jungkook01**

**To : TaehyungKim30**

**Subject : -**

_**Morning? Bahkan disini masih tengah malam. Kau bilang morning?**_

Email balasan itupun terkirim. Dengan sabar Jungkook pun menunggu kembali balasan email dari Taehyung. Sambil menunggu email balasan dari Taehyung, Jungkook kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Taehyung. Tanpa sadar senyum selalu terukir di bibirnya.

-_Kupikir aku bisa melupakanmu, Tae. Tapi nyatanya sangay sulit. Hahh apakah mungkin aku masih mencintaimu, Tae? Apakah kau juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku?_- batin Jungkook.

**From : TaehyungKim30**

**To : Jungkook01**

**Subject : -**

_**Jinjja? Mianhae hehe lalu apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini? Kenapa belum tidur? Apa besok kau tidak ada kelas?**_

Beginilah salah satu bentuk perhatian Taehyung pada Jungkook. Taehyung selalu menanyakan apa yang di lakukan Jungkook. Jika menurutnya Jungkook melakukan hal yang sedikit berada di luar batas(?) Taehyung pasti akan memperingatinya. Jungkook merasa Taehyung bahkan cocok menjadi seperti seorang kakak untuknya.

Jungkook beserta Taehyung pun masih saling balas membalas email membuat mereka menjadi lupa waktu bahkan Jungkook pun jadi melewati waktu tidurnya. Tapi semenjak ia berkirim email dengan Taehyung, rasa kantuk dan lelahnya menjadi sedikit tergantikan dengan rasa senang yang meluap-luap di hatinya entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi merasa seperti itu. Mungkinkah masih ada seorang Taehyung di hatinya atau...

SKIP

Hari sudah menjelang pagi. Jungkook mulai mengerjapkan matanya saat dirasa punggung dan lengannya terasa sedikit sakit. Jungkook mengelus lengan kanannya yang sakit karena ia gunakan sebagai bantalan tidur. Semalam ia tidur dalam posisi duduk di meja belajarnya, di depan laptopnya dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Jungkook tertidur seperti itu karena ia terlalu asik saling berkirim email dengan Taehyung hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur dengan sendirinya disana.

Jungkook mengecek kembali laptopnya dan tidak mendapati balasan email dari Taehyung lagi. Ada perasaan kecewa yang menyelinap di hatinya saat mengetahui tak ada balasan email dari Taehyung untuknya. Jungkook pun mematikan laptopnya dan segera bersiap karena pagi ini ia ada kelas.

"Aigoo jam 7? Astaga 30 menit lagi kelasku mulai." Ujar Jungkook lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Wajahnya terlihat kusut rupanya Jungkook telah melewatkan kelas pertamanya pagi ini dan karena itulah Jungkook duduk di taman itu.

"Hahh pabbo! Kenapa aku bisa terlambat sih? Pabbo! Pabbo!" Umpat Jungkook kesal.

"Hei, waeyo? Kenapa marah-marah begitu? Ini masih pagi loh..." Ujar seseorang dari arah belakang Jungkook

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ada seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde dengan sebuah headseat berwarna merah yang senada dengan t-shirt yang di kenakannya menggantung di leher jenjangnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Junhong?"

"Kesal karena melewatkan kelasmu, hmm?" Tanya Junhong dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook.

"Ne. Aku bangun terlalu siang dan akibatnya aku jadi terlambat dan konsekuensinya aku tidak bisa ikut kelasku pagi ini." Jelas Jungkook dengan wajah masamnya.

"Aigoo memang apa yang kau lakukan semalam hingga kau bisa terlambat bangun?" Tanya Junhong.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas tentu saja." Balas Jungkook.

-_Tapi setelah itu aku berkirim email dengan Taehyung hingga tidak tahu sampai jam berapa.- _lanjut Jungkook di dalam hati.

"Aigoo kau tidak pernah berubah. Kenapa kau memaksakan harus segera menyelesaikannya? Bukankah kemarin kau sempat bilang padaku jika tugasmu itu dikumpul besok lusa? Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Kook." Ujar Junhong.

"Jika tidak segera aku selesaikan, nanti aku akan melupakan tugasku. Daripada aku lupa tugasku dan nilaiku E, lebih baik aku selesaikan sesegera mungkin." Balas Jungkook.

"Memang sulit berdebat denganmu. Pasti aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang." Keluh Junhong.

"Lalu kau sedang apa disini? Memang kau sedang tidak ada kelas?" Tanya Jungkook pada Junhong.

"Ani. Kelasku jadi diundur jam 10. Dosenku ada sedikit keperluan katanya."

"Oh ya daripada kita disini, kenapa kita tidak ke kantin saja? Kau belum sarapan, kan?" Ajak Junhong.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Lihat wajahmu mirip seperti ikan yang sedang kelaparan hahaha..."

"Yak! Choi Junhong! Awas kau!" Teriak Jungkook kesal.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan lamanya Jungkook dan Junhong menjadi semakin dekat. Dan selama 3 bulan ini pun Junhong sering mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan. Jungkook merasa nyaman saat bersama Junhong. Ia merasa Junhong seorang namja yang sangat baik dan tahu bagaimana bisa mengubah mood seorang yeoja yang awalnya sangat buruk menjadi baik. Dan Junhong pun banyak membantu dirinya dalam menghadapi berbagai kesulitan di dalam tugasnya. Meski jurusan yang diambilnya berbeda dengan jurusan Jungkook, namun ternyata pengetahuan Junhong pun cukup luas dan dapat mempermudah Jungkook dalam menghadapi kesulitannya dalam mengerjakan tugas.

Jungkook pun merasa Junhong adalah seorang pendengar yang baik. Jungkook selalu bercerita banyak pada Junhong dan Junhong pun selalu mendengarkannya bahkan terkadang Junhong pun juga sering memberikan berbagai nasihat yang membangun untuk Jungkook.

"Kook! Wae? Kau melamun?" Ujar Junhong mencoba menyadarkan Jungkook yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Ani. Aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya sedang berpikir kok." Elak Jungkook dan kembali menyesap hot chocolate nya mengingat udara hari itu sedang sangat dingin mengingat di Paris sedang memasuki musim gugur saat itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Wae? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sedang memikirkan namja yang bernama Tae-Tae ahh siapa itu aku lupa... Tae..."

"Taehyung. Namanya Taehyung." Balas Jungkook.

"Ahh ya Taehyung. Kau sedang memikirkannya kan?" Tanya Junhong lagi.

"Ani." Balas Jungkook lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping melihat sebuah menara tinggi yang banyak orang kenal dengan nama menara Eiffel.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Junhong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Elak Jungkook lagi. Junhong pun terdiam dan menatap Jungkook yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kook?" Panggil Junhong.

"Ne?" Balas Jungkook dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Menara Eiffel untuk menatap Junhong.

"Hmm ani. Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja hehehe"

"Ishh kau menyebalkan!" Umpat Jungkook yang hanya di balas kekehan dari Junhong.

"Hahh Jun-ah. Dia mengingkari janjinya lagi." Ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba. Junhong pun menaikkan alisnya merasa bingung karena Jungkook tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Nugu? Apa maksudmu namja yang bernama Taehyung itu?" Tanya Junhong dan diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Memang janji apa yang ia ingkari lagi?" Tanya Junhong.

"Tepat seminggu yang lalu ia berjanji padaku akan datang ke Paris. Namun sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak ada kabar darinya. Bahkan ia juga tidak membalas email-emailku." Jelas Jungkook dengan nada sendu.

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk. Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku ia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan skripsi akhirnya?"

"Ne, kau benar. Hahh..."

"Hei jangan sedih begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke sana?" Ujar Junhong menghibur.

"Ke menara Eiffel? Eyy kau pikir aku wisatawan yang baru datang ke Paris apa? Bahkan aku sudah sangat bosan datang ke sana. Aku ingin disini saja." Tolak Jungkook.

"Ishh kau tidak asik! Apa enaknya duduk-duduk disini? Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan dan mengganggu pasangan-pasangan yang ada. Bagaimana?" Ujar Junhong sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Yak Choi Junhong! Kau ini! Lebih baik kau cepat cari pacar daripada kau mengganggu pasangan-pasangan yang ada! Aishh..."

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda kok... Kajja kita jalan-jalan!" Junhong pun menarik paksa Jungkook agar ikut dengannya.

"Yak! Choi Junhong! Lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, tahu!" Ujar Jungkook kesal karena Junhong terus menerus menarik dan menyeretnya.

"Hehehe mian..."

Jungkook dan Junhong pun kini berjalan beriringan melewati taman yang ada di sekitar menara. Terlihat banyak pasangan yang datang dan menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua di taman itu. Sesekali mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama lalu menautkan jari mereka dengan mesranya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika kita jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini, kita jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih ya." Ujar Junhong tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Memangnya aku mau apa jadi pacarmu!" Balas Jungkook ketus.

"Yak! Aku kan hanya bercanda Jeon Jungkook!"

"Haruskah aku carikan kau pacar agar kau tidak kesepian, eoh?"

"Yak! Kau pikir aku tidak laku apa sampai harus kau carikan aku pacar? Aishh harusnya kau tahu! Begini-begini, banyak tahu yeoja yang mengejarku." Ujar Junhong mencoba membanggakan dirinya.

"Hahaha kau sama sepertinya. Kalian terlalu percaya diri, tahu! Hahaha..." ujar Jungkook sambil tertawa.

"Nugu?"

"Hahaha sudahlah... Apa yang mau kita lakukan disini, pabbo?" Tanya Jungkook pada Junhong.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, kita jalan-jalan saja keliling menara." Balas Junhong.

"Huhh dasar kurang kerjaan!" Umpat Jungkook namun setelahnya ia pun tetap berjalan mengikuti Junhong.

"Excuse me, Madam..." ujar seseorang dari arah belakang Jungkook.

"Yes? Wh- Taehyung?" Jungkook langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Kau benar Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Yes, I am." Balas Taehyung.

Grebb

Tiba-tiba Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung pun membalas pelukan Jungkook tak kalah eratnya.

"Yak! Kenapa baru datang? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengabariku jika kau datang, eoh?" Ujar Jungkook sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha mianhae.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu, Kookie.." balas Taehyung dan mengacak sedikit rambut Jungkook. Keadaan mereka sudah nampak semakin akrab sekrang berbanding terbalik dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka masih berada di Seoul.

"Ahh ya siapa ini, Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung saat ia menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di antara mereka.

"Ahh ya. Tae ini Junhong, Junhong ini Taehyung." Jungkook pun mengenalkan Taehyung pada Junhong begitupun sebaliknya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Junhong? Kookie sering bercerita banyak tentangmu." Ujar Taehyung yang hanya di balas dengan seulas senyum oleh Junhong.

Jungkook, Taehyung dan Junhong pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengelilingi menara. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung datang ke Paris karena itu ia masih sedikit kesulitan dalam penggunaan bahasa. Yang bisa ia gunakan adalah bahasa Inggris sementara hanya sebagian orang Prancis saja yang bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris membuat Taehyung mengalami sedikit kesulitan selama ia berada disana.

"Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Aku ingin membeli minuman untuk kalian." Ujar Jungkook.

"Mau aku temani?" Ujar Junhong.

"Ani. Kau temani Taetae saja ya. Dah.." Balas Jungkook lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti Taehyung dan Junhong. Mereka hanya saling diam selama kepergian Jungkook tadi. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Padahal dia tak ada kesulitan bahasa yang berarti diantara mereka.

"Ehemm menurutmu, Kookie bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung pada Junhong tiba-tiba.

"Ne? Maksudmu ap-"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kookie." Ujar Taehyung.

"Jungkook? Hmm dia yeoja yang baik, mandiri, namun terkadang sedikit egois dan cerewet." Balas Junhong.

-_Melihat dari kedekatan kalian berdua, aku menilai kalian sangatlah cocok. Dan jika penilaianku tidak salah, namja ini ahh ani, Junhong aku rasa juga memiliki perasaan pada Kookie_.- batin Taehyung.

"Begitu?" Tanya Taehyung lagi dan di balas sebuah anggukan dari Junhong.

"Dan kau benar dulu adalah teman SMA nya Kookie?"

"Ne, aku temannya. Lebih tepatnya teman sebangkunya saat SMA."

"Lalu apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus padanya?"

"Ne?" Junhong begitu terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Lalu jawabanmu? Ya atau tidak?"

"A-aku... Hmm a-aku.."

-_Apakah kau orang yang tepat untuk Kookie? Apakah kau orang yang bisa membahagiakan Kookie?_- batin Taehyung.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Jungkook yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa 3 kaleng minuman hangat.

"Ani, kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa kok hehehe..." balas Taehyung lalu menerima minuman yang diberikan Jungkook untuknya.

"Hmm sebenarnya sih ada tapi kau jangan marah ya." Lanjut Taehyung.

"Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya jungkook penasaran.

"Aku bertanya pada Junhong apa kau itu menyusahkan atau tidak dan cerewet atau tidak hehehe..."

"Yak! Aku tidak cerewet tahu! Tapi kalau menyusahkan hmm mungkin sedikit hehehe..."

SKIP

Sudah hampir seminggu lamanya Taehyung berada di Paris. Dan kini sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke bandara karena beberapa jam lagi pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan segera lepas landas. Jungkook kini sudah berada di basement hotel tempat Taehyung menginap selama seminggu di Paris. Ia nampak tidak sedang sendiri. Ia datang bersama dengan Junhong yang menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Taehyung ke bandara.

"Kenapa harus cepat pulang ke Seoul? Kenapa tidak tinggal lebih lama?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung saat mereka sudah sampai di bandara.

"Mana mungkin aku tinggal lebih lama disini dan melewatkan panggilan sidangku. Lalu kapan aku akan diwisudanya, hmm?" Balas Taehyung membuat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

Grebb

Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan tentu saja Jungkook membalas pelukan itu. Jungkook membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Taehyung membuat seulas senyum tercipta di wajah tampannya.

"Tae, kau tahu? Ternyata aku memang masih mencintaimu." Bisik Jungkook di telinga kanan Taehyung.

CUP~

Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook sekilas membuat Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdetak hebat. Setelahnya Taehyung kembali diam dan kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook membuat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kembali.

-_Akupun sama masih mencintaimu. Sangat. Tapi... Ada seseorang yang aku rasa lebih baik untukmu. Dia yang akan lebih bisa membahagiakanmu daripadaku_.- batin Taehyung.

"Pikirkan lagi perkataanmu, Kook. Ada yang lebih baik disini." Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook namun Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Taehyung melirik ke arah Junhong yang sedaritadi diam tidak bersuara.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Sebuah panggilan pesawat kembali berkumandang. Itu adalah panggilan pesawat yang akan di tumpangi oleh Taehyung. Dengan segera Taehyung pun kembali berpamitan dengan Jungkook sebelum ia masuk ke dalam Boarding Room.

"Kook, aku pergi ya. Ingat belajarlah dengan giat agar kau cepat lulus dan menyusulku menjadi sarjana." Ujar Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Yak! Selalu itu yang kau katakan! Ne, aku tahu! Lihat saja aku akan lulus dengan cepat dan akan menyusulmu menjadi sarjana!" Balas Jungkook tidak mau kalah.

"Hahaha ne, ne, aku tahu. Junhong. Jaga Kookie ya. Aku percayakan Kookie padamu." Ujar Taehyung pada Junhong.

"Ne, akan aku usahakan." Balas Junhong.

"Baiklah aku pergi ya. Bye..." Taehyung pun pamit dengan membawa troli yang berisikan barang bawaannya. Jungkook menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan berat hati.

"Dia menolakku..." ujar Jungkook lirih.

"Ne?"

"Ani. Hahh aku ingin ikut dengannya. Uhh kau menyebalkan Kim Taehyung!" Ujar Jungkook sambil mengepalkan tangannya seperti seseorang yang sedang kesal.

"Hahaha heihei hentikan, Kook. Kau membuat orang lain berpikiran aneh tentangmu. Kajja kita kembali. Bukankah kau ada kelas juga setelah ini?"

"Oh iya aku lupa! Kajja! Bisa gawat kalau aku terlambat lagi!"

Taehyung menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke belakang. Ia masih bisa melihat sosok Jungkook dan Junhong dari kejauhan. Mereka nampak sangat akrab. Terlihat saat Junhong dengan santainya mengusak rambut Jungkook yang hanya di balas umpatan-umpatan kecil dari Jungkook. Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum melihat adegan itu. Setelah mendengar panggilan itu lagi, Taehyung pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

-_Mungkin Junhong namja yang terbaik untukmu, Kook. Dia adalah orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Dan Junhong aku percayakan Kookie padamu._- batin Taehyung lalu meninggalkan sedikit demi sedikit kenangannya bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya menuju ke pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End? Mian masih ada kelanjutannya kok hehe mungkin itu End cerita di Paris nya dan yang fokus ke Jungkook nya. Untuk kelanjutannya, ini lebih banyak menceritakan tentang Taehyung kok karena dari yang aku ceritakan tadi kebanyakan Jungkook-Junhong nya kan? Nah ini aku kasih Special Story untuk Taehyung dan semuanya Taehyung POV hehehe so read and enjoy it~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung POV

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku. Ternyata bekerja di perusahaan itu sangat melelahkan. Dan ini semua aku lakukan karena permintaan appa. Sebulan setelah wisudaku, appa memintaku untuk membantunya dalam menjalankan perusahaan miliknya yang ada di Seoul. Hah menyusahkan memang terlebih aku yang sama sekali tidak mengerti soal bisnis ataupun managament. Aku saja lulusan Sarjana Komunikasi tapi kenapa malah harus melanjutkan perusahaan appa? Hahhh...

Ku pijat pelipisku perlahan. Ku rasakan penat di kepalaku mengingat banyak masalah yang harus aku tangani. Selama 2 tahun belakangan aku memang sudah menjabat sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan. Ini gila kan? Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah di berikan posisi setinggi itu hahhh apa yang salah dengan appaku ini.

Dan selama 2 tahun ini pula aku harus belajar mengenai bisnis dan management. Aku merasa seperti aku kuliah lagi tahu. Menyebalkan namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah menjadi satu kewajibanku untuk berbakti pada appa.

Beruntung appa mengenalkanku pada Pak Shin seorang asisten sekaligus sekretaris sekaligus dosen pembimbingku dalam hal menjalankan perusahaan. Dosen? Ya anggaplah sepert itu. Pak Shin ini merupakan orang kepercayaan appaku dan ia sudah bekerja di perusahaan appa sudah lebih dari 20 tahun.

Drrttt Drrtttt

Baru saja rasanya aku ingin tidur. Tapi seseorang sepertinya menggangguku. Ku rogoh saku di celanaku untuk mengambil ponselku yang bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya, aku segera menganggakatnya karena aku yakin telepon itu pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari Pak Shin.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

-Wah direktur Kim sepertinya sedang tidak semangat hahaha...- ujar sebuah suara di sebrang telepon. Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Suaranya terdengar tidak asing di telingaku.

"Nugusaeyo?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku bisa mendengar kekehan dari sebrang telepon itu.

-Aishh Direktur Kim ini sombong sekali sampai tidak mengenali suaraku haha..-

Akupun berpikir sejenak. Aku mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik suara yang tidak terdengar asing ini. Aku pun melihat ke layar ponselku. Terlihat sebuah nomor yang tidak di kenal. Dan dengan melihat nomornya, bisa dipastikan nomor itu berasal dari luar Seoul.

"Kookie?" Tebakku dan aku bisa mendengar kembali kekehan di sebrang telepon.

-Aku kira kau benar-benar lupa padaku hahaha...- balasnya. Ternyata benar yeoja yang meneleponku ini adalah Jungkook.

"Mian, aku sempat tidak mengenali suaramu." Ujarku merasa sedikit tidak enak karena sempat tidak mengenali suaranya.

-Gwenchana. Aku mengerti betapa sibuknya Direktur Kim Taehyung ini kok. Sampai tidak pernah datang ke Paris lagi. Hahh menyebalkan mana janjimu yang dulu yang kau bilang ingin datang lagi?- aku rasa Jungkook sedikit menyindirku mengingat aku kembali ingkar janji padanya. Hahh mianhae, Kook.

"Mian, aku belum sempat pergi kesana. Kau kan tahu bagaimana pe-"

-Aku tahu, Direktur Kim, aku tahu.-

"Kookie stop jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu. Hahh panggil aku Taetae saja, oke?" Potongku. Aku tidak suka jika aku di panggil dengan membawa embel-embel 'Direktur' apalagi oleh Jungkook.

-Ani. Aku kan harus memanggilmu dengan sopan. Benarkan, Direktur Kim?-

"Ishh kau ini! Bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan aku kembali mendengar Jungkook yang mendengus kesal.

-Your bad habit. Selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ck-

"Hehehe mian... Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"

-Sedang tidak baik.- balas Jungkook singkat.

"Wae? Kau sakit? Kau sih terlalu sibuk bekerja. Kau pasti kelelahan dan tidak menjaga pola makanmu dengan benar kan makanya kau jadi sakit seperti ini?" Tebakku. Aku merasa khawatir saat mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook itu. Apalagi mengingat kesibukannya juga yang sekarang sebagai asisten dosen di universitasnya itu.

-Hahaha bukankah itu lebih pantas ditujukan untukmu, hmm? Kabarku sedang tidak baik karena aku sedang merindukan seseorang, tahu.-

Aku merasa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook tadi. Merindukan seseorang? Siapa? Entah mengapa aku merasa aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang di rindukan oleh Jungkook.

Selama 2 tahun ini aku memang belajar untuk melupakan Jungkook dan menghapus rasa cintaku padanya namun sepertinya semua usaha yang aku lakukan sia-sia. Jeon Jungkook, nama itu masih akan tetap tertanam di dalam hati seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Nugu? Junhong? Kemana dia? Bukankah biasanya dia selalu ada disampingmu?" Tebakku asal mengingat Jungkook yang memang dekat dengan Junhong. Terlebih beberapa waktu ke belakang Jungkook selalu menceritakan soal Junhong padaku.

-Ishh jangan bahas dia! Namja menyebalkan! Dia sekarang punya kesibukan lain tahu!- balas Jungkook ketus. Aku hanya menaikkan alisku bingung.

"Kesibukan lain? Mengenai skripsi? Itu kan wajar. Kenapa kau tidak pengertian sekali pada pacarmu sendiri, hmm? Hahaha" aku mencoba tertawa seperti biasa meski aku sadar tertawaku terdengar hambar tapi semoga Jungkook tidak menyadarinya.

-Pacar? Nugu? Junhong? Pacarku? Ishh enak saja! Dia sudah punya yeojachingu, tau!- aku kembali mengerutkan keningku saat mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Lalu siapa yang kau rindukan? Orang tuamu?" Tebakku lagi.

-Ishh menyebalkan! Yang aku rindukan ya kau, pabbo!-

Dan yang bisa aku dengar selanjutnya adalah suara sambungan telepon yang terputus. Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkinkah Jungkook masih mencintaiku? Bahkan sampai selama 2 tahun terakhir ini? Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter untuk mengecek pendengaranku apakah masih berfungsi dengan normal atau tidak.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa. Dan aku kembali di sibukkan dengan beragam permasalahan di dalam perusahaan. Aku Kim Taehyung namja yang baru berumur 24 tahun haruskah menghabiskan waktuku hanya dengam berkas-berkas yang penuh dengan gambar kurva-kurva tidak jelas itu? Hahh rasanya aku butuh waktu untuk mengistirahatkan kepalaku sejenak. Mungkin berlibur bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Tok Tok Tok

Ku mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku. Ku alihkan pandanganku dari tumpukan berkas yang ada di atas meja kerjaku untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan seperti biasa Pak Shin yang datang.

"Direktur Kim, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ujar Pak Shin dengan sopan. Meski ia berusia lebih tua dariku, tapi tetap saja jabatanku lebih tinggi darinya jadi tidak mengherankan jika ia berkata sopan bahkan terkesan sangat formal padaku.

"Persilakan ia masuk." Balasku dan diangguki oleh Pak Shin.

Aku pun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan berkas yang belum selesai aku baca seluruhnya. Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu ruanganku yang kembali terbuka dan tertutup kembali setelahnya. Sayup-sayup aku juga bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang melanglah mendekat ke arahku. Namun entah mengapa mendengar langkah kaki itu, ku merasa jantungku jadi berdetak lebih cepat.

"Selamat siang, Direktur Kim." Ujar seseorang. Yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Kookie? Kau benar Kookie?" Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat Jungkook kini sedang berdiri di hadapanku dan tersenyum manis ke arahku.

Grebbb

Aku pun langsung memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Sangat sangat merindukannya. Ia masih tetap terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat 2 tahun lalu aku datang ke Paris yang membedakan hanyalah penampilannya yang kini terkesan lebih dewasa.

"Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Tanyaku namun Jungkook hanya tertawa.

"Jika aku memberitahumu aku datang, apa kau bisa menyediakan waktu untuk menjemputku hmm, Direktur Kim yang super sibuk? Hahah..."

"Yak! Kau berlebihan, Kookie..." dengan gemas aku pun mencubit kedua pipinya. Entah mengapa aku sangat menyukai kedua pipi chubby Jungkook yang selalu menggodaku agar aku mencubitnya.

"Tae, bogoshipoyo..." ujar Jungkook manja lalu kembali memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau sudah mengatakannya di telepon, hmm?" Balasku sedikit acuh.

"Kau menyebalkan." Balas Jungkook lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei kau sudah 22 tahun tapi kenapa masih bersikap menggemaskan begini, hmm?" Ledekku namun ia hanya mendengus.

"Aku bersikap seperti ini cuma hanya di hadapanmu saja, pabbo!"

"Eyy tidak sopan. Kau mengataiku apa? Pabbo?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Yak! Kenapa sekarang kau mengataiku menyebalkan, eoh?"

"Ya karena kau memang sangat sangat menyebalkan! Kenapa kau itu sangat susah untuk di lupakan sih?" Aku pun hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Jungkook barusan.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu dan melupakamu? Padahal 2 tahun lalu saja bahkan kau sudah menolakku. Tapi kenapa kau masih saja sangat sulit untuk di lupakan? Kau menyebalkan!"

Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk kembali mendekatinya. Ku peluk pinggang ramping Jungkook dan ku rengkuh tubuhnya. Ku peluk dirinya dengan erat. Aku sadar. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Mian, saat itu aku berpikir mungkin Junhong lah yang lebih bisa membahagiakanmu daripada aku yang hanya bisa membuatmu kecewa, Kook."

"Tae, aku tidak membutuhkan kebahagiaan, yang aku butuhkan itu dirimu. Hanya Kim Taehyung seorang. Aku menyadari semuanya saat aku sendirian. Aku merasa sepi tanpa adanya kau. Bahkan di saat ada seseorang di dekatku yang memberikan kenyamanan untukku, aku tetap merasakannya berbeda. Karena nyamanku adalah di dekatmu." Aku bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Jungkook.

CUP~

Dengan keberanianku, aku pun mengecup bibir itu. Bibir pink nan menggoda yang hanya di miliki oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sungguh aku merasa diriku seolah terbang saat bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati ciuman itu. Ku lumat sedikit bibir itu dan dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama oleh Jungkook. Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memperdalam ciuman kami. Entahlah sensasi ini sangatlah berbeda terlebih saat Jungkook juga terus membalas lumatan-lumatanku.

"Hahh hahh hahh..." Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku melihat Jungkook juga melalukan hal yang sama denganku.

Aku pun tersenyum dan kembali meraih dagunya. Ku kecup kembali bibir pink nan menggoda itu. Kini hanya sebuah kecupan tanpa lumatan seperti sebelumnya. Ciuman ini ku berikan sebagai penyampai perasaanku padanya.

"Saranghae, Kookie..." bisikku di telinganya.

Aku merasa cinta itu indah dan penuh tantangan. Ya karena cinta tidak hanya terasa manis saja namun pahit juga. Aku sudah banyak melewati lika liku percintaanku dan itu semua aku lewati tidak hanya dalam waktu singkat namun dalam waktu yang lama.

'_Cinta itu datang tanpa pernah kita duga sekalipun ia adalah orang yang kau benci sekalipun.'_

Dan aku membuktikannya bersama Jungkook. Masih ingat bukan di awal bukankah aku sangat menbencinya? Yeoja stalker yang selalu mengikutiku. Hiii...

'_Cinta datang terlambat.'_

Aku juga pernah melewatinya. Aku menyadarinya bahkan saat ia sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

'_Cinta butuh perjuangan.'_

Ingat dengan perjuanganku untuk menarik kembali perhatian Jungkook? Ku rasa aku juga sudah membuktikannya bukan?

'_Cinta bisa berubah menjadi benci.'_

Ini aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Ingat bagaimana perlakuan Jungkook padaku saat mengetahui kebenaran akan masa lalunya?

'_Cinta butuh kesabaran.'_

Aku sangat bersabar menghadapi perubahan sikap Jungkook saat yah kalian tahu bagaimana sikapnya saat melihatku setelah kejadian masa lalu itu terungkap, bukan?

_'Cinta butuh pengorbanan.'_

Aku sudah banyak berkorban demi cinta. Buktinya? Aku rela memutuskan hubunganku dengan Jungkook bahkan rela melepas dirinya untuk orang lain. Itu bisa di sebut dengan pengorbananku, kan?

'_Cinta sulit untuk di lupakan.'_

Hal terakhir ini yang sangat diingat. Betul bukan? Meski bertahun-tahun lamanya kita mencoba melupakan cinta itu, berusaha segala cara untuk melupakannya namun tetap saja cinta itu akan tetap ada di hati kita.

Hahh lelah karena cinta? Aku rasa tidak. Malah aku sangat bersemangat melewatinya. Karena aku, Kim Taehyung, sudah banyak mengalami perjuang di dalam cinta. Dan karenanya, aku berjanji di dalam hatiku untuk menetapkan Jungkook sebagai cinta sejati seorang Kim Taehyung? Apa aku egois? Mungkin. Tapi pernahkah kalian melewati perjuangan besar untuk cinta sepertiku? Tidak kan? Hahaha...

.

.

.

.

... Mine is Yours THE END ...

.

.

.

.

Hahhh akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya FF ini END juga. Dengan penuh perjuangan mendapatkan feel nya kembali dan tadahhh akhirnya chap terakhir FF ini bs di publish juga...

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kepada readersdul atas keterlambatan dalam hal mempublish chap ini ahh aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari kalian ya T.T

Dan aku juga ingin minta maaf kalo cerita di chap ini benar-benar buruk. Karena sumpah aku sempat kehilangan feelnya duhh mian mungkin karena terlalu lama aku diamkan jadinya begini deh uhh T.T

Aku terima semua kritik bahkan cacian readersdul yang kecewa dengan chap ending ini aku terima semuanya dengan selapang-lapangnya dadaku(?) Ehh maksudnya aku terima semua kritik bahkan cacian kalian dengan lapang dada.

Aku memang cuma manusia biasa yang banyak punya salah. Begitu pula dalam pengetikan FF ini. Mian jika ceritanya terlalu pasaran, alur gak jelas dan suka bertele-tele. Terlebih banyak mengandung kemiripan cerita dengan FF lainnya. Tapi jujur ya aku ngetik FF ini itu murni dari ide aku sendiri. Ide dari hasil pemikiran semalaman suntuk sampe rela gak tidur cuma buat nyelesaiin FF ini meski ya sama aja hasilnya tetap urakan T.T

Dan thanks for you all readersdul yang udah setia membaca, mereview, memfollow bahkan memfavoritein FF abal-abal bin gaje bin alay ini hahh gak pernah nyangka FF yang pertama-tama aku ketik secara iseng-iseng ternyata banyak dapet respon positif. Ahh gomawo semua... Dan oh ya untuk para Siders ups maksudnya Silent Readers aku menghargai kalian kok :) aku gak marah apalagi dendam sama kalian :) aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keluangan waktu yang kalian sediakan untuk membaca FF yang well, memang aku akui jauh dari kata menarik dan bagus heheh

Ahhh pokoknya aku udah gak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Aku udah benar-benar bingung dan juga mengantuk. Yah aku gak tidur semalaman suntuk karena FF ini tapi... Perjuangan menjadi seorang author nya jadi beneran kerasa banget kalo kayak gini hahaha

Oh ya mian ya aku gak balas review-review kalian yang di chap kemarin T.T akhir kata sampai jumpa di next FF guys :) Any request for next FF? ;;)


End file.
